Sailor Moon SolarS, Book One: Awakenings
by Tsuki no Hikari1
Summary: CHAPTER 20'S UP! Alternate cont. after S. Sailor Moon's powers are no longer enough to protect Earth. Rei's nightmares have returned! Could it be Pharaoh 90? Who is this new senshi, and can she help? Please review!
1. Prologue: The Evil Reawakens

**Author's Notes(September 2001):** This is my first story. I started it about 4 or 5 months ago. I was writing just a short paragraph so I could get a plot for a small manga strip I was going to draw, but got carried away, and here I am with 30+ pages at chapter 11 ^_^;;. A friend suggested I should put it up here and said it was really good. I just hope you enjoy the story.   
  
**Notes as of 6-25-03:** Revisions have started. I know I didn't add much to this part, but there wasn't much to add. Expect more in the later chapters.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Prologue: The Evil Reawakens_   
  
  
It has been four years since the defeat of Pharaoh 90 at the hands of Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. As a result, peace returned to the world, but at the price of the life of Sailor Saturn. Though young Hotaru Tomoe lost her life in the battle, the return of Sailor Moon marked her rebirth as her infant body was cradled in the senshi's arms.   
  
Upon Usagi's return, Haruka and Michiru failed to acknowledge her as the true future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. After a short battle to prove herself, she was recognized as the true Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.   
  
Three years after the defeat of Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, the evil entity which was thought to have been killed by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune was about to return from the oblivion to where it was sent. A bright, 24 year-old woman who had once stupid under Professor Tomoe had begun a series of experiments designed to bend space. Her name was Miru Kusanaga, and this young scientist was possessed when the instant of space being pierced allowed that entity to return. The possessed Miru had now vowed total revenge on the Sailor Senshi, especially Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune who nearly killed it.   
  
For the past year she worked on the ultimate daimon seed, a creature which would make even Super Sailor Moon look like an ant compared to its power. The daimon would also possess a copy of the entity from Miru. The seed was finally completed after months of experimentation, and this would be the final step once the daimon spawned.   
  
Meanwhile, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Chibi-Usa were at Rei's home studying and preparing for entrance exams for the nearby university and Chibi Usa's entrance exam to high school. Ami, already a year from graduating from the same university, is acting as a tutor and guide to everyone, mainly Usagi.   
  
After a few hours, Rei drifted to sleep and began to have the same nightmares as she did over 4 years ago. This greatly alarmed her and woke her up instantly, but she didn't want to alarm the others until she was completely sure what the dreams meant. As she sat there, memories of the nightmares she had over 4 years ago resurfaced. They were exactly the same as the first time, only this time, it felt much darker...   
  
A few hours later, at the secret laboratory Miru had constructed a year and a half ago for a completely different purpose, the possessed scientist was completing the year-long process of creating her ultimate daimon. As the seed grew to its final form, the very light around it seemed to be devoured. Sparks of cold, black energy skipped across its surface as Miru removed the seed from the fluids in which it was created.   
  
Unlike the other daimon seeds created by the once possessed Tomoe, this seed did not mature by taking the form of a nonliving object. Instead, this seed drained the life from any living thing it could come into contact with. Its sole purpose was to be a seed of death and pain. The feedings began with small rodents from around the underground lab, but the seed became larger and larger with each life it took, and soon the rodents appeared to give the seed nothing more than a tiny spark of energy.   
  
Miru then began to give the now 18 inch tall seed stray animals she could find around the city, for she knew a human would be too difficult to capture with her fragile body. After sneaking the now 2½ foot tall seed into a farm with a covered tractor, the seed was able to decimate the farm in little over an hour. During the farm raid, Miru noticed that the seed was now able to drain the animals from a distance without even touching them physically.   
  
After returning to the lab, the greatly enlarged seed had begun to shake. Sparks flew throughout the room, linking the seed to the power cables which went directly into the city. Its hunger continued to grow even though it was draining power from the entire city. This near limitless flow of energy caused the seed to quickly swell in size and power, creating a faint tremor as a result of the rise in strength.   
  
Two hours later, the sparks and draining ceased. The seed began to crack. The daimon was finally ready to begin its reign of death. In a quick and powerful blast, the seed shattered, and standing in middle of where the seed was, a small, 3 foot tall creature of pure evil stood. It stood lifeless, and now was the time for the entity to copy itself and move into the newborn daimon.   
  
12 hours later, and with a great amount of energy spent, the daimon now moved with life with Miru guiding it on. The evil had reawakened...   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	2. Chapter 1: A Figure in the Dream

**Author's Notes (6-25-03):** I know these first chapters were short, but I was just starting out. I didn't know how to really add detail to these chapters, and it seems it's much harder to edit and expand a chapter than it is to write one. Anyway, if this one doesn't turn out to be very long, I hope you still enjoy it.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 1: A Figure in the Dream_   
  
  
With a bright, yet somehow dark, flash, the center of the city was engulfed in a dark eruption of pure evil. After a few seconds, the evil began to spread and destroy anything in its path. As Rei stood there, she saw the other Sailor Senshi standing there beside her, but all eight of them were turned into stone. The evil continued to spread, and, seeing no other way, she ran from where the other senshi were, only to turn around to see them broken apart by the wave.   
  
"I'll never let you defeat me!" she shouted as she pulled out her pen and lifted it into the air. "Mars Star Power, Make Up!" she yelled and transformed into Sailor Mars, the only remaining Sailor Soldier. The very ground around her seemed to be melting away, and her eyes glowed with power. "Burning Mandala!" she screamed, and with a flash, she released all of her power towards the wave.   
  
The flames, vaporizing any remaining buildings nearby, flew straight towards the evil wave. As it neared, the wave seemed to shoot small arms at each ring, and it absorbed them all with relative ease. With that, the evil wave of dark flames burned even more furiously. All hope looked lost, and Rei, falling to her knees, felt tears run down her face.   
  
"I'm sorry everyone," she softly said as the waves approached.   
  
Just then, a bright flash of the purest white light she had ever seen stopped the wave. She looked behind her only to see a golden crystal that resembled the Silver Crystal Usagi and Chibi Usa used to defeat the Death Phantom.   
  
As it approached, the cold that Rei felt from the wave was disappearing, and the wave was also moving back and becoming smaller. As she tried to focus on the crystal through its intense light, Rei saw a figure standing behind it, holding it close to her like Usagi held her silver crystal, and the figure looked much like a Sailor Senshi.   
  
With another bright flash, a beam of golden light shot at the wave, and in one final flash, both the wave and the crystal with the figure vanished.   
  
With a quick breath, Rei awoke from her dream. She was sitting with everyone at the table of her shrine. Her breathing was a little heavy and she could feel small droplets of sweat on her face. She looked at everyone, and they had a slightly surprised look on their faces. Usagi crawled up to her.   
  
"Are you alright, Rei?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, Usagi," she said as she let out a gentle sigh. She was relieved that it was only a dream, but it was nearly identical to the vision she had four years ago. She was so preoccupied with her vision that she didn't notice everyone still looking at her. The others could tell something was wrong, so they decided to cut studying short for the day. While they we all leaving, Usagi walked up to Rei.   
  
"Rei, are you sure you're alright?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, Usagi," she answered, "I just had a bad dream."   
  
"Well, alright. As long as you're sure you're fine," Usagi said hesitantly.   
  
"Don't worry, Usagi, I'm fine. Now go home, it's getting dark," Rei tried to ease Usagi's worries. With that, Usagi walked off, but Rei was still thinking about the vision. It was nearly the same as four years ago, but at the same time different. This time, all of the senshi were in the vision, including the outer senshi, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, and even Sailor Chibi Moon. The three crystals of pure hearts were also gone. Instead, there was the golden crystal and that hidden woman behind the crystal who looked like a Sailor Senshi.   
  
After meditating most of the night, Rei went to sleep, where she had the same dream, only this time, when the crystal and woman appeared, the evil which grabbed Rei's attack also grabbed the woman, preventing her from killing it with the crystal, and it also grabbed and absorbed the golden crystal. When that happened, the evil flame bulged, and everything ceased to exist. Rei woke up, breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. She got up and began to meditate, but she couldn't focus at all due to the visions. Questions flew through her mind.   
  
"What is this new evil?" she wondered. "How can it be stopped?" her mind raced and continued to the questions she was most worried about, "Who is this woman with the golden crystal? Can she be the one to defeat it, or will she be defeated also?"   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	3. Chapter 2: The Daimon's Power

**Author's Notes(6-25-03):** Bleh. Nothing really to add in this one either.. Seems I was mistaken with how much could be revised by me. O.o   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 2: The Daimon's Power_   
  
  
Little did Rei know that the same day that she had the vision, the daimon seed which Miru Kusanaga had just fully matured and hatched, releasing a dark wave of energy throughout the planet. Although it only felt like a small tremor to most people, to those sensitive to the dark power, like Rei, it felt like much more.   
  
For the next four months, Miru began to train the daimon, and unknown to her at the time, she would discover new abilities and traits on a constant basis.   
  
The first trait she discovered was in less than a month, the ability to regenerate. She discovered it when a shelf full of various acid compounds collapsed and splashed over its arm, burning the daimon's hand completely off. Its hand grew back within an hour or two to her surprise. When Miru saw this, she knew this would be an invaluable ability, and she couldn't be more right.   
  
Within another month and a half, three new abilities were uncovered, the ability to fly, to bend light around itself to the point of becoming nearly invisible, and the ability to drain a living thing's life from small growths which it can shoot from its arms. However, its abilities could not be used at the same time, so it was impossible to remain invisible while it extended its life-draining growths.   
  
Some of the last abilities it discovered were the ability to absorb energy which was directed at it. It discovered this when a beam of its own energy, which it lost control of, came back at it when it also discovered it could focus it into a beam.   
  
The last abilities it learned were to be able to assume the form of any living thing it could take a physical sample of, and to be able to create duplicates of itself, but only of a lesser strength which it could reintegrate into itself. Miru took note of all of these abilities, and began to wonder about its power.   
  
"If we uncovered this many abilities within only 4 months, then how many more does it possess, or is there any limit to its power?" Miru whispered to herself with a smile.   
  
The daimon's growing strength did not go unnoticed, however. For two months, Rei has had the same dream every night, but over time, the dreams became much more graphic and disturbing. After a month, the darkness which surrounded the city even prevented the golden crystal from appearing. Soon, to her horror, the once lifeless stone figures of the senshi were replaced by the living senshi themselves, and Rei had to watch her friends brutally killed night after night.   
  
"I can't take this anymore. I have to tell the others," she said with tears running down her face from her last dream. Two and a half months after the visions and nightmares began, Rei told the others. Her descriptions of the dreams put a fear into the girls which they haven't felt in years.   
  
"How long have you had these dreams?" Minako asked.   
  
"About two and a half months now," Rei replied with a deep sigh. "I haven't had a single night where I haven't had that dream.."   
  
"And the other three Sailor Soldiers were there too?" Usagi added.   
  
"Yes, and Chibi Usa was there also," Rei said in a low voice.   
  
"So why haven't we seen Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna around at all?" Makoto asked. "If these visions are true, then they should be here and searching already."   
  
"Maybe they are, but they're keeping a low profile," Ami suggested, "If we knew they're here searching, then surely our enemy would know they're looking for them also."   
  
"That's not important now," Usagi exclaimed, "What we really need to focus on are who and where this new evil is and who this woman with the golden crystal is." Everybody looked at Usagi in amazement at her moment of seriousness. A loud growl came from her stomach. "But first, can we go get something to eat?" They all hung their heads.   
  
"Usagi, you'll never change..." sighed all 5 of the girls.   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	4. Chapter 3: The Search Begins

**Author's Notes(6-25-03):** Ack! -.-;; Seems my new difinition for revision is "look over it and see if anything's spelled wrong now. ~sigh~ Anyway.. Here's Chapter 3.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 3: The Search Begins_   
  
  
After having Rei reveal to them that she had the disturbing visions of a new evil, they immediately decided to begin searching, that is, after they fed Usagi.   
  
"Where do we actually look?" Chibi Usa wondered.   
  
"That's a good question," Makoto replied.   
  
"I guess we never considered that," Minako added.   
  
"Where should we start our search anyway?" Usagi asked.   
  
"How about we all split up and look by ourselves?" Rei suggested, "That way, we could cover more ground, and we could always contact each other if we found something."   
  
"Agreed," they all replied and went their separate ways.   
  
Ami searched the downtown area, Rei looked around the outskirts of the city, and Makoto went into some of the underground parts of the city. Meanwhile, Minako began and ended her search in the arcade, and Usagi began her search, not for the new enemy, but for Mamoru. Chibi Usa went around all the schools, although her search slowed to a near halt whenever she would run into some of the guys. It seems she didn't turn out much different that Usagi.   
  
Seven hours had passed, and still nothing had been found. All the girls met back at Rei's.   
  
"Ok, so I guess it's not so easy to find them after all," Minako said slightly laughing. They all discussed where they searched, although Minako had little to say, and Usagi and Chibi Usa described the wrong search.   
  
During their conversation, Chibi Usa noticed someone looking at them from a distance outside of Rei's. The others were too preoccupied to notice her walk off. While she was following the figure, she knew she recognized him somewhere. The figure finally stopped at a crosswalk downtown.   
  
"Did you know your shoes squeak when you sneak around?" The figure spoke softly without turning around.   
  
"That voice," Chibi Usa said curiously and slightly scared after being caught. "Could it be?"   
  
The figure turned around, and to Chibi Usa's relief and amazement, it was Setsuna, Sailor Pluto!   
  
"Hello, Small Lady. It's been a long time since I've seen you," Setsuna said in a gentle and calm voice. "You've grown so much from what I remember of you."   
  
"Puu!" Chibi Usa screamed while running into Setsuna's arms, "I've missed you so much!"   
  
"So have I, Small Lady," Setsuna replied while holding Chibi Usa in her arms.   
  
"So, if you're here, then does that mean?" Chibi Usa asked with a hopeful voice.   
  
"Yes, the other two are here also," Setsuna replied, "but they would rather stay hidden still. Also, when you go back, tell no one that you saw me or that you know we're here. They don't need to know."   
  
"Ok, I won't tell them. Will I see you again, Puu?" she asked.   
  
"You probably will if this evil is real," Setsuna said with a deep breath, and with that, Chibi Usa ran back to Rei's, where she was greeted with quite an unpleasant group of angry faces.   
  
"Where did you go off to?" Usagi asked in a slightly stern voice.   
  
"I thought I saw something out there," she answered nervously, "but it was nothing."   
  
The girls brushed it off with little thought and continued talking, but the whole time, Chibi Usa was preoccupied thinking of her encounter with Setsuna.   
  
"Puu, please be careful..."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	5. Chapter 4: Phase One

**Author's Notes (6-30-03):** I suppose these early chapters didn't have much to begin with and were mostly introduction to the story. It will pick up after chapter 6. Trust me. ^_^   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 4: Phase One_   
  
  
Back in Miru's underground laboratory, the daimon was being unusually quiet.   
  
"Daimon, you haven't said a word or moved for hours," Miru commented. "Is there something wrong?"   
  
"No," the daimon replied. "Everything is quite fine. I just discovered another ability, and I am very pleased with it."   
  
"What ability would that be?" Miru asked.   
  
"I can now see everything that is happening all over Tokyo," the daimon gladly replied. "I have gained a remarkable psychic power, and I can find anyone I want."   
  
With a turn of its head, the daimon focused toward the Hikawa Shrine.   
  
"I see they're already given up," and turning its head again, "but these three could cause problems. They don't give up." In seconds, the daimon found Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna still wondering around the city.   
  
"Who is it?" Miru inquired.   
  
"The three Sailor Senshi of the outer planets," it replied.   
  
"So they've returned," Miru commented. "The last time I saw them, I was nearly killed. What do you propose we do about them?"   
  
The daimon smirked lightly at Miru's choice of the word 'I.' "Absolutely nothing for now," the daimon said with a smirk. "They pose no threat to me as of now."   
  
"I see," Miru said softly.   
  
"Now I shall finally begin the first step of my reign of terror on this planet!" it yelled as it raised its hands into the air. In a few seconds, small lumps formed all over its arms. They began to swell and move, and in minutes, small fly-like creatures flew from its arms by the dozens and flew through the endless caverns above the lab before emerging in the one place the girls could never look, off the coast of Tokyo in a hidden pipe system.   
  
"If I may ask, what is this first step?"   
  
"It's quite brilliant. All of those insects will bring me the blood of hundreds of people, and that is what I need to assume their forms. That way I may walk up there without being discovered."   
  
"That's excellent!" Miru exclaimed. "But are you sure you won't be noticed some other way or that the copy will last as long as you want?"   
  
"Don't question me!" the daimon commanded Miru. "Remember, I have more power than you could ever imagine. I don't care if I am a mere copy of your mind."   
  
"I understand," Miru said with a slightly frightened tone. "Have you decided on a name for yourself yet?"   
  
"Yes, I have, but I have chosen not to reveal it yet," the daimon said confidently.   
  
"I see..."   
  
"Soon, they will all suffer," the daimon lowly spoke while monitoring the above ground world. "I will bring the silence to pass on my own."   
  
Within a day, all but a few of the insects had returned and were reabsorbed into their creator, and with some successful tests, the daimon decided to go up to the city the next day. However, what Miru didn't mention to it was that there was a small flaw in its mimicking ability.   
  
"Consider this my way of repaying you, daimon..."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	6. Chapter 5: On the Surface

**Author's Notes (6-30-03):** Starting to bring a slight hint of a conflict that I didn't have before. Hope it goes well through the rest of the story.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 5: On the Surface_   
  
  
With the exception of a small argument with Miru, the daimon made it to the surface with no problem. It had now taken the form of a young school teacher who was bitten by one of its bugs.   
  
"This body is quite nice. I think I'll keep this form for a while," the daimon said as it walked through downtown Tokyo. "Tokyo is bigger than I first expected." It smiled, "This gives me many more places to plant my children, and those Sailor Soldiers have no way of stopping me."   
  
Finding around a dozen well placed locations, the daimon placed small, pure black spheres on the ground, where they soaked in quite rapidly.   
  
"Now with my children ready to strike, all I have to do is give the command for them to awaken and lay waste to this planet."   
  
After planting its children, the daimon decided to see everything Tokyo has to offer, seeing as how it will be ash soon. However, what it only began to notice was that people began to stare as they walked by. Annoyed by the continuous stares, it grabbed a woman as she walked by.   
  
"What are you looking at!?"   
  
"Your eyes..." The woman could barely speak.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your eyes are glowing red," she said as she tried to control her shivering.   
  
"My eyes!?" it yelled. "Get out of my sight!" Throwing the woman to the ground, it looked for a mirror. After a few seconds of staring in the mirror, its rage became worse by the second.   
  
"How could Miru not have told me this!?"   
  
Dark energy began to spark from the daimon's eyes as it shattered the mirror, and immediately it ran as fast as it could back to the laboratory, slowly losing its disguise as it became invisible so no one would discover it. Bursting through the door and grabbing Miru by her collar, the daimon screamed at her with all its power.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this!?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Miru said while trying to breathe. "What happened up there?"   
  
"Are you telling me my eyes were not glowing red when I left!?"   
  
"Yes, why would I lie to you?"   
  
"Maybe I'll find a reason when I find out what you have been thinking," the daimon said with its rage still evident.   
  
"No, my thoughts are my own. I won't let you see them."   
  
"I'm starting to think that you took over a little more than just Miru's mind and body. It seems to me as if you took over her humanity as well," the daimon commented, "but that still won't keep me from reading your thoughts."   
  
Still holding her by her neck, it placed its hand on her head, and with some moans of resistance from Miru, the daimon began going through her mind.   
  
"You have a lot of mental strength, I'm surprised."   
  
"You shouldn't be," Miru said. "You're my copy after all, and my mind is not human." A few minutes later, the daimon finally found the thoughts.   
  
"So you did know," it said in a low voice. "I should kill you for doing this to me. I don't have any more use for you anymore anyway."   
  
"But you know you can't kill me," Miru continued with a smirk. "You can't kill your mother." With an angered groan, the daimon threw Miru to the ground.   
  
"Don't try anything like this again. You really have no idea what I know."   
  
The daimon walked back out of the lab and above ground again, assuming the form of yet another of the countless people it stole blood from, and creating a pair of dark glasses out of its hand to prevent from being discovered. To its surprise, it caught a sight of the Sailor Senshi walking down the street.   
  
"They really have no idea what I am up to. The fools. How could it be that those girls were responsible for the defeat of Pharaoh 90? Just wait, they'll never stand a chance against even one of my children, and all of their world will suffer..."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

**Author's Notes (6-30-03):** Thus the actual fighting begins. ^_^ Anyway, just so everyone knows, I made Naraku's name long before I had ever ever heard of Inuyasha, so this is not any kind of crossover, hehe.. I got it out of a Japanese dictionary. Anyway here's chapter 6.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 6: The Battle Begins_   
  
  
With its recent problem up in the city, the daimon decided to speed up its plan against the Sailor Senshi.   
  
"I planted a Dark Seed near where those senshi go everyday, and the Outers are bound to show up when there is trouble. I just hope the lesser power of my children isn't too much lower."   
  
Going back up to the surface, the daimon headed towards the Hikawa Shrine so it could watch the battle first hand.   
  
"I'll wait until a little after they've been here, then I'll release my terror." It said laughing as it became invisible and sat at a tree for a few hours.   
  
The 6 girls finally arrived and began to study. Rei was getting a little bored, so she propped her head on her hand, and started to dose off, but when she closed her eyes, she saw the face of the daimon looking at her. She opened her eyes in an instant after seeing the face with a quick gasp.   
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Guys, there is something very wrong," Rei replied with a very worried look on her face. "I just saw the face of something evil in my head, and I wasn't even asleep yet."   
  
"What do you think it means?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I'm not sure," Rei replied while still breathing deeply, "but I do feel as if something evil is here."   
  
"Are you sure?" Minako inquired.   
  
"Yes, very sure, I could feel its power," Rei said while slightly shaking.   
  
"The time is now!" the daimon screamed with delight. "Come forth, my child! Your time of power is here!" With a violent rumble, the ground in front of the shrine blew open.   
  
"What was that!?" Chibi Usa yelled with a very frightened expression. They all ran out to see what happened. The daimon's child was just crawling out from the ground, fire surrounding it. It slightly resembled its parent, and dark energy sparked all over its body.   
  
"So you must be the Sailor Senshi," it said confidently.   
  
"Who are you, a daimon?" Usagi said with a tense look.   
  
"That is none of your business, but I was sent by my mother to kill you all."   
  
"Not if we have anything to do about it!" Chibi Usa exclaimed. The girls pulled out their pens and held them up.   
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"   
  
"If you think you can defeat me, then you're fooling yourselves," the daimon smirked.   
  
"We'll see about that!" Makoto exclaimed. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"   
  
With a smile, the daimon caught it in mid-air and threw into the distance.   
  
"How can he do that?" Makoto said in shock.   
  
"My turn!" Rei said. "Burning Mandala!"   
  
The daimon deflected every shot. "That's not possible!"   
  
"Well, he can't take two shots!" Minako yelled.   
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"   
  
"This will never work," the daimon said as it made a small shield in its hand, deflecting Ami's attack while catching Minako's chain with it's other hand. Chibi Usa then stepped up.   
  
"I won't let you defeat us! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"   
  
The attack hit, but it never phased the daimon. It then held its hand out, and a black ball of energy formed over its palm. Chibi Usa backed up with fear.   
  
"This should shut you up," the daimon said calmly as it threw the ball. It flew towards the senshi and broke into 5 pieces, hitting Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Chibi Usa in the center of the chest. They were thrown back and badly injured.   
  
"Usagi, run!" Minako begged while trying to breathe.   
  
"No, I won't leave you all!"   
  
"You'll die if you don't go!" Makoto yelled. Just then, a rose flew towards the daimon, which it caught and crushed.   
  
"You're a little late," the daimon said.   
  
"I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he jumped down.   
  
"So you think you can do any better?" it said with an evil look. "So be it."   
  
Mamoru ran at it ready to strike with his cane, only to be stopped by a shield in front of the daimon.   
  
"Do you now see how futile your fighting is?" the daimon murmured lowly, and with one strike, Mamoru was thrown back with the other fallen senshi.   
  
"Usagi..." Mamoru said before passing out.   
  
"I won't let you all down," Usagi said while holding out her scepter.   
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"   
  
"Pathetic." It held its finger up and shot a beam at the crystal heart. The beam went straight through the heart, shattering it and destroying Usagi's scepter.   
  
"No!" Usagi dropped to her knees. "Now what?"   
  
"Now it's time for you all to die!" the daimon said laughing. It formed another dark energy ball.   
  
Just then, a blue ball of energy came at it from behind. It turned just in time to see the ball pass very close, hitting its energy ball and taking it into the distance. The daimon looked back to see Sailor Neptune standing there.   
  
"I was wondering when you would get here."   
  
From out of a tree came another blast, only yellow. It jumped high to avoid the blast which exploded beneath it. Before it reached the peak of its jump, a purple blast came from the bushes behind it. The daimon barely had any time to react but was able to shoot an energy ball at it before it hit.   
  
"That was quite a surprise, but that's as good as it'll get for you."   
  
Sailor Uranus jumped from the tree, and Sailor Pluto walked out of the bushes.   
  
"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked.   
  
"We've been looking for them for months, but it seems that they were more interested in you," Michiru replied.   
  
"But now that we've found them, it's time to get rid of them," Haruka continued.   
  
"It looks like we were almost too late," Setsuna commented.   
  
"It's a shame you three decided to show up," the daimon said, "but now you'll have to suffer the same fate as the others."   
  
"I don't think so," Michiru said. "Deep Submerge!"   
  
The blast flew toward the daimon. However, the daimon punched it away.   
  
"That won't work! Now take this!" It threw an energy ball at the three. Setsuna jumped to the side, and the other two jumped into the air to escape the blast.   
  
"Deep Submerge!" Michiru yelled out while still in mid-air. The daimon fired a dark beam which went straight through her attack and struck her in the chest like the others. It threw her back into a tree, knocking her out.   
  
"Michiru!" Haruka screamed. "I'll kill you for that you monster!" She gathered her power. "World Shaking!" She put all her might into it, but the daimon was able to destroy it and struck Haruka in the chest as well.   
  
"I won't let you defeat all of us! I'll kill myself if it can take you out!" Setsuna yelled. "Dead Scream..." Like Haruka, she put all she could into it. The daimon fired its beam at it, but Pluto's powers were stronger than the others'. The beam only slowed it down. Her attack was the first to hit the daimon with any force, and it was thrown to the ground.   
  
"Is that all you've got?" the daimon said with a smirk as it got up. "Because if it is, then you're doomed."   
  
"How can he still be alive!?" Setsuna panicked. "I've never had to put that much power into it before!"   
  
"Time for you to die!" it said as it ran at Setsuna and punched her in the jaw, throwing her back into a rock and knocking her out.   
  
"Now that no one else can give me a challenge, it's time for you all to die."   
  
It flew into the air after knocking Usagi out as well and began to build up a massive energy ball above its head. Only a few of the senshi were still conscious to see this.   
  
"I never thought it would end like this," Minako said with tears running down her face.   
  
"I wish I could have done more," Rei quietly said, "but now we're about to die by the hand of a single daimon."   
  
"Mother, you should come see this now," it yelled while still building its power.   
  
"Mother!?" Minako exclaimed.   
  
Just then, the daimon's creator appeared sitting in the tree laughing.   
  
A few seconds after that, a bright flash of white light startled them. A blast of energy flew at the dark energy ball, which was now bigger than the shrine, and sent it into the distance, destroying it.   
  
"What was that!?" the daimon exclaimed. It looked to its side to see a figure in the air with a glowing golden crystal on her chest. "Who are you?" The figure remained silent. A golden aura surrounded the figure.   
  
"That figure..." Rei said in disbelief. "That's the woman from my vision! That's the Sailor Soldier with the golden crystal!"   
  
"I don't know who you are, but now you can share the same fate as the others."   
  
"No, it will be you who is the one to suffer," she replied. "You have done enough to them already. Now prepare to pay."   
  
"I've heard that many times already, and I've defeated them all. I don't waste my time anymore. I'll finish you quickly, and then I'll kill your friends too," it said confidently. It started building up a strong ball of energy since it saw what she did to the other one. "I won't even take the time to have fun with you. I'll vaporize you right here!"   
  
It put as much as it could into the beam. However, the woman was still not worried. A blinding light began to emanate from the crystal on her chest.   
  
"Celestial Light Annihilation!"   
  
A great beam of light came from her outstretched hands and never slowed down when it made contact with the daimon's blast.   
  
"NOO!!!" the daimon screamed as it was struck by the beam. It was thrown to the ground. When it stood up, the left side of its torso was blown off and it was bleeding badly everywhere else.   
  
"She did that with only one try!?" exclaimed Minako.   
  
"What are you!?" the daimon screamed out with a terrified look.   
  
"Celestial Light Annihilation!" she yelled as another beam was sent out.   
  
"No! Don't let me die, mother!" it screamed while running away from the attack. The beam made contact, and a huge explosion followed. Once the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the daimon. Everyone looked at the woman in awe.   
  
"Look what you've just done!" the daimon's creator said as it appeared in mid-air. "You've just killed my child!"   
  
"Who are you?" Rei said to the daimon.   
  
"I am who you have been searching for, the one who will bring the silence to pass as it was supposed to. My name is Naraku, and you were just lucky today. My power is infinitely greater than my child's, and I could kill you all at any time I wished. I think I shall give you a demonstration." It smirked. "How about a kill the child as a warning?"   
  
"No! Not Chibi Usa! Don't kill her!" Rei screamed out with all her power. Naraku raised her hand and shot a blast at the still unconscious Sailor Chibi Moon. However, before it hit, it was deflected by the golden senshi's beam.   
  
"Why do you constantly get in my way!?" Naraku screamed with a sign of frustration, then flew down to Rei and grabbed her. "Remember, this is far from over. I can go on as long as I want, but you will eventually wear down."   
  
"You won't win this war," Rei quietly said. Naraku got an expression of hatred, backed up, and vanished.   
  
The woman came down to the ground, and, using her golden crystal, healed everyone of their injuries. Rei looked at her in shock.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
She didn't answer, and vanished in a flash of white light just as she had appeared. They were lucky this time, but would this mysterious Sailor Soldier always arrive to help them?   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	8. Chapter 7: The Calm after the Storm

**Author's Notes (7-01-03):** Decided finally to myself that the quality of the chapters should go ahead of trying to lengthen them. This was one of the last short chapters anyway, so it begins to get longer from here on. Hope you enjoy how the story progresses.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 7: The Calm after the Storm_   
  
  
A couple minutes after the mysterious senshi vanished, the unconscious senshi began to wake up.   
  
"Are you all ok?" Rei asked all of them.   
  
"We're fine over here," Michiru said.   
  
"So are we," Ami replied for the others. Most of them had a surprised and curious expression.   
  
"How did we survive?" Makoto asked, "That daimon easily beat us all into the ground."   
  
"Rei and I saw it all," Minako replied, "but let's talk about it inside." They all followed her into the Hikawa Shrine and sat down.   
  
"May we join?" Haruka asked. They all looked at each other in surprise. This was the first time the outers chose to join the inner senshi in anything.   
  
"Sure," Rei agreed. "You can sit on the bed if you want." Michiru and Setsuna sat down, but Haruka leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.   
  
"What happened after we were beaten?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Well, the daimon flew into the air and built up a ball of energy that looked like it could have leveled all of Tokyo, but a beam of energy blew that up," Minako answered.   
  
"Then we looked over and saw another senshi floating in the air behind the daimon. She had a golden crystal attached to her brooch like in my visions," Rei continued. The others stared in curiosity.   
  
"She blew half of the daimon off with only one single blast and killed it while it ran away in fear," Minako added.   
  
"How can someone have that much power? We couldn't even hit it," Haruka said in disbelief.   
  
"I'm not sure, but she also has healing powers. That's how we're all fine right now. What we really need to worry about is Naraku," Rei answered.   
  
"Naraku?" Michiru asked.   
  
"The daimon that created the one we fought. She wants to bring the silence that Professor Tomoe tried to bring to pass. She almost killed Chibi Usa, but the golden senshi saved her. Then both she and Naraku vanished after we were healed," Minako said.   
  
"Who do you think this new senshi is?" Michiru asked.   
  
"I have no idea," Rei replied. "She never said a word to us. She had beautiful blonde hair that went down near her ankles and almost glowed like gold in the sun."   
  
"I think it'll be a good idea if we all stick together now," Ami suggested. "You three should stay with us too. If it was really as bad as Rei and Minako described, then you wouldn't stand a chance alone."   
  
"But we all know how strong they are. What good would it do to stay together? We have as little of a chance together as we would apart," Haruka commented. The girls all looked at each other.   
  
"We would at least stand a better chance to survive so that golden senshi could arrive," Usagi suggested.   
  
"So now we have to depend on this senshi who we know nothing about!?" Michiru exclaimed. "What if she doesn't show up once? What then? Do we just wait to die?" They all remained silent, but a doubtful mood fell on all of them. Michiru stood up and walked off.   
  
"She's right," Haruka said. "We'll handle this our way since there's as much of a chance as your way."   
  
"I'm sorry, Small Lady. Stay safe. We'll try to find some way to overcome this," Setsuna said softly as she and Haruka followed Michiru.   
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Rei asked in a doubtful tone. "We can't win by ourselves. Even Usagi's scepter was shattered by the daimon."   
  
They thought and discussed for hours, but got absolutely nowhere. They all went home after this brutal battle and long night with wonder and fear in their minds.   
  
"Can this actually be the end?"   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	9. Chapter 8: Fading Hope

**Author's Notes (7-01-03):** Not much to say in this one, just continuing on with the added plot twist that's new to this version.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 8: Fading Hope_   
  
  
It's been 12 days since Naraku attacked the senshi with her child. Since then, she's kept quiet, thinking about what her next plan for the senshi will be. Just then, Miru could be heard slightly laughing.   
  
"What are you laughing about!?"   
  
"Heh, I'm surprised you hadn't thought about it," Miru commented with a smirk.   
  
"Thought about what?"   
  
"If you get rid of the senshi, you get rid of the problem."   
  
"And how haven't I already attempted that?"   
  
"By destroying their power, the thing that gives them the ability to become Sailor Senshi," Miru explained with her arms out.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Naraku asked with a frustrated tone.   
  
"Each Sailor has a brooch on their chest," she began to explain, "and if that brooch is destroyed, then their power is no more. That is exactly what happened to Sailor Moon over four years ago. Her Silver Crystal began to lose its power. I'm surprised you don't remember that."   
  
"So all I have to do is destroy their brooches?"   
  
"Well, naturally they'll take a great deal of force to do, but yes," Miru nodded, "that's all you have to do."   
  
"But what good will that really do?" Naraku wondered. "They already can't hurt my children."   
  
"Well, isn't it annoying for them to slow your children down?" Miru asked. "I think you should keep them from even putting up a fight."   
  
"Alright, but what if that other senshi shows up?"   
  
"Then your child would have died either way. You can't stop that."   
  
With a grunt, Naraku vanished towards the surface.   
  
"Let's see, where would a good place to raise my child be? I think I'll have some fun by luring them over here with some destruction," she said walking around. "Ah, here we go." She had found an alley where she buried a Dark Seed. "Come up, my child. Time to have some fun." The ground broke open and up came Naraku's new child. "Now, I want you to have some fun around here until the Sailor Senshi arrive. Then you just destroy the brooches on their chests. That will take their power, or so Miru says. She may be worthy to be called my copy after all. After that, they'll be forced to watch their world die," Naraku said laughing and disappeared.   
  
"It will be my pleasure, mother," the daimon said with an evil laugh, and Naraku slowly flew up and perched herself on the corner of the closest building's roof. It then sent a dark beam of energy at the building in front of the buildings it was standing between. A large explosion followed which destroyed much of that side of the building. The people around there scattered as the daimon walked out, laying waste to anything it wished, including any people running away. Soon, the blasts and screams were able to be heard by the girls.   
  
"No, it can't be another one!" Usagi exclaimed.   
  
They all started running towards the city. When they finally arrived, they were met with a gruesome sight of crumbled buildings and charred bodies.   
  
"I can't believe they did this," Minako said in disgust.   
  
They walked around toward the blasts, where the horrible sights only worsened. The daimon which was creating this destruction came into view. The girls hid behind a building. They all nodded to each other as they pulled out their pens.   
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"   
  
"What can we really do to this thing?" Usagi asked.   
  
"We have to try at least, even if we die," Makoto answered. They ran out in sight of the daimon. It had a young girl be her collar with his palm in front of her face.   
  
"Stop!" Usagi yelled. "Don't kill her!" The daimon looked up at Usagi and dropped the girl.   
  
"My mother knew this would draw you here. So what do you think you can do this time? My sibling made easy sport of you, and I'm just like him."   
  
He started walking towards the senshi. A look of fear filled their faces.   
  
"We will defeat you!" Minako yelled. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"   
  
The daimon just smacked it away and shot a small ball of energy at her. The ball stuck to her brooch, but didn't explode when it hit. Everyone looked at her in amazement that it didn't harm her or explode. Then, it suddenly blew up, throwing Minako to the ground. She propped herself up by her elbows.   
  
"Are you alright, Minako!?" Usagi yelled.   
  
"I'm fine..."   
  
They all looked at her, wondering why she wasn't hurt. Suddenly, her brooch began to spark energy. It was badly cracked from the blast. The sparks increased, and with one last large burst of energy, Minako detransformed. She stood up with a shocked expression and pulled her pen out again.   
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
Nothing happened. Sparks jumped across the top of the pen, and the star violently shattered into dust. They all gasped in horror. With a laugh the daimon continued walking toward Usagi. The other four stood between the daimon and Usagi. He shot a beam at Rei which threw her back and shattered her brooch. Ami was punched in the chest. The punch shattered her brooch and knocked her unconscious. Makoto tried punching the daimon, but he caught her hand, twisting it, and ramming his knee into her chest as she was being pulled down. A few of her ribs were broken and her brooch destroyed. The only one left was Chibi Usa. He grabbed her by her face and lifted her into the air, grabbing and ripping her prism brooch off of her chest. He threw her to the ground and tossed her brooch into the air, using it as target practice. With only Usagi left, the daimon slowly walked toward her.   
  
Suddenly, a rose struck the ground in front of it.   
  
"So you decided to show up," the daimon said as Mamoru jumped down. "You have absolutely no chance, or have you forgotten since last time."   
  
"I'll try anyway. I'd rather die trying than watch!" Mamoru said as he drew out 4 roses and threw them.   
  
"Naraku ordered me not to kill any of the senshi, but then again, Tuxedo Kamen isn't a Sailor Senshi! And since you're so willing to die anyway!" the daimon yelled as it fired a beam, burning the roses away, and going through Mamoru's chest.   
  
"MAMORU!! NOO!!" Usagi screamed as she ran over to him. "Please! Don't die! Don't leave me Mamoru!"   
  
The others looked on with tears running down there faces. Usagi held Mamoru in her arms as she cried. His breathing had stopped, and Usagi's clothes had now been stained almost completely red from his wound. The daimon laughed loudly as it walked toward Usagi. It grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air. Usagi struggled to breathe. The daimon chuckled as it pulled her brooch off, flipping it around and crushing it to pieces in front of her eyes. It threw her to the ground after she detransformed, and then began to walk around laughing.   
  
Just then, another flash of white light startled them all.   
  
"Celestial Light Annihilation!"   
  
The daimon didn't even have enough time to turn around before its whole body was engulfed by the beam. Nothing was left of it but dust.   
  
"It's her again," Rei said.   
  
"So that's the golden senshi," Usagi said.   
  
The senshi held out her hand, and a golden light covered everyone. They all felt a warmth as they were healed as if they were being warmed by the rays of the sun.   
  
After they were all healed, the senshi let out a sign and vanished just as quickly as before. Usagi looked around alarmingly.   
  
"Mamoru! Where are you!?" she screamed. Mamoru had mysteriously disappeared, and no one had seen what had happened to him. "Now what!?" Usagi screamed to everyone as her body shuddered. "What do we do now!? Our powers are dead, and... and Mamoru probably is too... and now we can only watch what happens now! What hope do we have left!?"   
  
They all looked at each other with sad faces. They had no choice but to go home. Now they had become normal teenage girls again, but the danger wasn't over like the other times. Has all hope been lost? Or can this golden senshi defeat them?   
  
Only time will tell...   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	10. Chapter 9: A Sailor from Where?

**Author's Notes (7-01-03):** 10 down, 6 to go.. Almost there guys.. ~sigh~   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 9: A Sailor from Where!?_   
  
  
Even though they had been normal before, it had never been this horrible. They've had to experience 3 more battles between Naraku's children and that golden senshi.   
  
The daimons had not hesitated to kill all they could each time, and even though the girls were never harmed, the daimons have taken their toll on them. Rei had become so preoccupied that she hadn't performed her duties at the shrine in weeks. Makoto had become extremely short tempered and got into quite a number of fights, which had gotten her on probation with the college. Minako hadn't been to the arcade in over 2 months. Chibi Usa hadn't left the house in weeks except for school. Even Ami had begun to fail her tests. However, all of this was overshadowed by Usagi. She rarely showed up for school anymore, she ate little to nothing each day, and she barely talked anymore or did anything with the others. All she would do is sit in her room staring at her picture of Mamoru, crying each time. 3 months have passed since that battle which took the senshi's power and Usagi's love, and hope between the 6 girls had been falling greatly since that battle and has nearly hit rock bottom.   
  
"Usagi can't go on like this much longer," Chibi Usa said, "Her body will give out if she keeps up like this."   
  
The others look at each other and nodded.   
  
"What can we do?" Minako replied. "Usagi doesn't want to do anything since Mamoru was killed."   
  
"We've all been a little down recently," Rei said, "but we have to set an example for her."   
  
"I have an idea!" Minako shouted as she stood up with one hand in the air. The others listened with curiosity. "Let's take her downtown and get her a makeover. Then we can take her to the best restaurant we can, or at least go to get some ice cream. That has to cheer her up some right?   
  
"Well, it can't hurt," Ami suggested. "We could all use this to relax a little."   
  
They all headed to Usagi's home.   
  
"Usagi, come on. We have a surprise for you!" Chibi Usa said. Usagi looked at her with a depressed stare. Chibi Usa grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her outside where the others were waiting.   
  
"Where are you guys taking me?" Usagi asked curiously.   
  
"It's about time that you had some fun, Usagi," Minako said.   
  
Usagi finally gave in a walked with them without Chibi Usa dragging her along. They had just come out of the ice cream shop when Naraku decided to raise another child. It did quite an amount of damage to that part of the city before the golden senshi killed it. However, the building which the girls were hiding was damaged by the blasts. Several pieces broke from the top of the wall and fell near where they were hiding. Rei noticed the falling debris, but it was rapidly increasing.   
  
"Guys," she said in a low voice, "I think his building is breaking apart."   
  
As she said it, a large part of the wall above them broke off. They all looked up and saw the wall falling towards them, but they were too scared to react. The golden senshi looked at them with a frightened and worried look.   
  
"No, I can't let them die too!" she said as she teleported right behind them, holding out her arms as if she was embracing them, and teleporting all away only seconds before the wall hit.   
  
"We're back at the shrine," Rei said as they all looked around.   
  
"But how did we get here?" Usagi added.   
  
"She must have teleported us here," Minako suggested as she looked over her shoulder at the golden senshi.   
  
"Do you really wish to fight?" the senshi said to them.   
  
"Yes, of course," Usagi answered as she stood up. "We'll fight them until we die."   
  
The senshi held out her palm, and six small balls of light formed. They were the same colors as the planets which the girls represented: red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and white. The balls soon formed six identical crystal balls. They all resembled the senshi's golden crystal.   
  
"What are these?" Chibi Usa asked while picking up the pink one floating above the senshi's palm.   
  
"Those are Solar Gems, they will give you more power than your old transformations, although I must regret that you cannot use them just yet."   
  
"What does that mean?" Makoto asked.   
  
"For your powers to be released, you hearts must truly desire it, but don't worry, if you really do wish to fight them as much as you say, then your powers will not remain dormant for long."   
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked, "I've been wondering that ever since I saw you in my visions."   
  
The senshi detransformed. She wore a beautiful, white, elegantly fitting gown.   
  
"Unlike you, I have no full name. I am only known as Hikari. I am the senshi of the sun, Sailor Sol. My purpose is to guard this solar system and to destroy those that threaten it when no one else can."   
  
"Hikari, why did you finally choose to give us these gems?" Makoto asked.   
  
"I was tired of watching so many people die. No matter how fast I could respond, I was still too late for some. Giving you the gems will guarantee that at least a few more people will be saved."   
  
"Do you have the gems for the other senshi too?" Ami asked.   
  
"Yes, I do, but only their energy for now. The gems don't physically manifest themselves until the power which that senshi holds is either removed from her or destroyed."   
  
"So we have to ask them to destroy their pens so they can get their new gems," Usagi said.   
  
"But how do you think they'll take it?" Rei asked.   
  
"They won't want to lose their powers," Hikari answered, "even if they can get these new powers."   
  
"How long have you been guarding this system anyway?" Minako asked.   
  
"Nearly 2,500 years now," Hikari said. The girls' jaws nearly hit the floor. "The powers I have been given make me nearly immortal to age. I age the equivalent of one of your years for every century that passes here."   
  
"What kind of Sailor are you?" Makoto inquired. "Not even the others with their planet powers could get close to the power I've seen from you."   
  
"I am a galaxy class senshi," Hikari explained. "You don't know this, but we have a large body of power at the center of the universe"   
  
"What did you mean class?" Ami asked. "How many classes are there?"   
  
"There are 6 types: the normal senshi, star senshi, planet senshi, solar senshi, galaxy senshi, and universe senshi. I am a galaxy senshi, and I have the powers of all the planets in the system to one class below mine. I gave all of you your basic powers during the Silver Millennium, and your other powers as the need for them arose."   
  
"And who gave you your powers?" Chibi Usa asked.   
  
"The Sailor Senshi of this galaxy chose me as the protector of this system after 5 of us were selected as the best candidates for the systems which needed protection by our leader, Sailor Galaxia. However, I lost contact with all of them around the same time that Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom."   
  
"So what class will we be with these gems?" Rei wondered.   
  
"Those are Solar Gems," Hikari explained. "With those you can become solar class senshi, second only to my power in this system."   
  
"So I guess now we should try to convince Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna to destroy their planet pens," Usagi said.   
  
"Hikari, why don't you come with us?" Minako asked. "We could convince them a little easier if the golden senshi helps."   
  
"I have enough confidence in you to convince them yourselves," Hikari said while walking out the door. "Perhaps if one of you gains your new powers soon, then that could convince them."   
  
She held her hands above her head and touching at the wrists.   
  
"What's she doing?" Chibi Usa wondered.   
  
A small golden ball formed over her hands.   
  
"Sol Galaxy Power, Make Up!"   
  
She was covered by a radiant light and emerged as Sailor Sol. She continued walking and vanished in a swirl of golden sparkles.   
  
Things are now looking up for the girls, but can they convince the outer senshi to destroy their power to obtain their new ones?   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome Back, Sailor Venus!

**Author's Notes (7-01-03):** 5 more to go. The girls are starting to get their powers. You know, the usual yayness stuff. ^.^   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 10: Welcome Back, Sailor Venus!_   
  
  
Since meeting Hikari and receiving their new gems, the girls' spirits have been much higher. It's been 5 days since then, and still no sight of Hikari, the Outer Senshi, or Naraku's children. Life has been eerily quiet, but as the past has taught them, the girls didn't expect the calm to last. They had all returned to their normal routines.   
  
One day they were having a good time as usual, and they met up with Haruka and Michiru.   
  
"Hey guys," Usagi greeted them. "We haven't seen you around lately."   
  
"You six certainly look happy today," Michiru commented with a small laugh.   
  
"That should be understandable," Chibi Usa said. "5 days ago we met the golden senshi, and we got new powers as well."   
  
"What do you mean you met her?" Haruka asked. "You mean you saw her again right?"   
  
"No," Chibi Usa answered, "she saved us 5 days ago and teleported us back to the shrine. She told us who she was and gave us these gems."   
  
She pulled her pink gem out of her pocket. Haruka and Michiru looked at the crystal for a moment.   
  
"What are they?" Michiru asked.   
  
"Hikari said they're called Solar Gems," Ami replied. "They're supposed to give us powers far beyond even yours."   
  
"So why don't we have them by now?" Haruka asked.   
  
"She said she can't give you the gems until you destroy your existing powers," Makoto answered.   
  
"Are you insane to expect us to do that!?" Haruka shouted. "Give up our powers for powers that we don't even know if they work!?"   
  
"It's not like your powers have any use now anyway," Minako commented.   
  
"You keep your powers that don't even work," Haruka said, "and we'll keep our powers. At least we know these work."   
  
They both walked off rather quickly.   
  
"I don't think we can get to them this way," Rei said.   
  
"Just give them time. We'll get to them if we try enough," Usagi said with a sigh.   
  
A few days later, everyone was doing their jobs around the city as usual. Minako worked at a kindergarten class every other day as an assistant. She was taking them back into the school from their latest field trip when Haruka and Michiru walked by.   
  
"Hey guys!" Minako yelled out while waving one hand high above her head. They saw her rather large greeting and walked over to her. "Have you thought about it any more?" she asked.   
  
"No," Haruka replied with a stern attitude, "we won't give up our powers! Have any of your friends gotten their so called powers yet?" Minako looked down. "I didn't think so," Haruka said with a slightly confident attitude.   
  
Meanwhile, in Miru's lab, Naraku was busy monitoring the surface.   
  
"You're smiling," Miru said. "What do you see?"   
  
"Haruka, Michiru, and Minako are all together right now," Naraku said, "and it doesn't look like they see eye-to-eye on the subject of destroying their powers."   
  
"Why don't you send a child up there? You could steal Minako's gem to see what it really holds," Miru suggested. Naraku raised her hand, and a dark wave of energy came from her hand like a shockwave with a low rumble. The girls felt it on the surface.   
  
"What was that?" Minako said as she tried to keep her balance.   
  
"I have a good idea what it is," Michiru said as she pulled out her pen.   
  
"Wait here," Haruka told Minako as she pulled hers out too.   
  
A building in view suddenly exploded from the inside, and a daimon walked from the dust and rubble. His eyes glowed red with power.   
  
"Now we'll show you how real powers can do this," Michiru said.   
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
"You should leave now," the daimon warned. "I'm not interested in you."   
  
"Well now you have us," Haruka yelled, "and we won't give up until you're dead!"   
  
Knowing how their attacks did against the others, they tried a combined attack.   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
The two attacks circled around each other as if they were orbiting one another. They approached the daimon with a power greater than that of even Sailor Pluto. However, the daimon quickly fired a blast which stopped both itself and the Sailors' attacks in mid-air, then both detonated. The daimon proceeded to fly quickly toward them and knocked both unconscious. It stopped and looked at Minako.   
  
"You have something I want, little girl." Minako backed up in fear. "Your gem, I want it!"   
  
"My gem!?' Minako said as she looked at the necklace holding her gem, "You can't take it! I need it!"   
  
"Yes, I've heard about your gem," the daimon said. "It seems you could get a great deal of power from it. That's why I want it. Tell me, how can that power be released?"   
  
Minako looked at him with a puzzled look.   
  
"How my power can be released? She said if my heart truly wishes for it, then the power can be released," Minako explained.   
  
"Interesting. I wish to see this power of yours now," the daimon said while looking around. He saw some people in the distance and pulled them over to where Minako was. "How about some killing to get that power released?" He chose a man from the group he gathered and pulled him in clear view of Minako, who was looking on in fear. The daimon drew back its arm and drove its hand through the man's chest. Tears began to run down Minako's face.   
  
"No! Please stop. Stop killing them!"   
  
But no matter how much she begged, the daimon continued the killing. The last victim was a small girl only 7 years old, which he killed by holding his finger to her temple and firing a small beam straight through her head.   
  
"You monster!!" she screamed out in anger and hate as she ran at the daimon. He simply threw her to the ground.   
  
"So you have a love for children. Now I remember. You work with a school of small children don't you?"   
  
Minako stayed silent with her hateful expression.   
  
"It's right here isn't it? Your power would be released if I killed these children wouldn't it?"   
  
Minako's face turned pale.   
  
"Don't you dare touch them!" she yelled. "If you even lay a finger on them, I swear I'll make you pay dearly!"   
  
The daimon smiled and started walking toward the school.   
  
"Don't take another step!" She yelled as a swirling wind began to move around her slowly.   
  
The daimon stopped and looked at her. The yellow crystal on her necklace had begun to glow.   
  
"I see I've excited that power," the daimon said and smirked, "but this is taking too long. I need to speed it up. How about I just fry the children right now?" he suggested as he laughed and raised his hand. The energy blast was beginning to build up when time seemed to slow down for Minako.   
  
"What can I do? This daimon is about to kill these children who I love and have tried to protect, and I can't protect them this time! No! I can't let this happen! I won't let them die!" She screamed as hard as she could, and the swirling air around her surged with energy. The daimon looked at her in surprise and lowered his arm.   
  
"It looks like I won't have to go through the trouble after all," it said smiling. "Now, let me see that power!"   
  
The crystal had begun to glow brighter and sparks were jumping from it. The tears running down her face caught the swirling wind and flew high into the air, her hair also doing the same and floating above her head. The crystal began to float from her chest and unclipped from her necklace. She held out her hand just below the crystal like a handle was there. The crystal then glowed an intense white and a handle formed under it just inside of her grasp. She held it tightly and raised it above her head.   
  
"Venus Solar Power, Make Up!" she screamed as the entire pen glowed white. She let go of it and laid her arm to her side. The pen radiated light and then burst into dozens of golden lights which formed into hearts, sticking all over her body and completely covering her. They all glowed an intense gold before shattering into a golden dust, out of which the new Sailor Venus slowly walked out. The dust swirled and concentrated into a brooch on her chest with a small depression in the middle of it, in which the crystal was located.   
  
"Flashy entrance. Now let's see if there's any power behind it."   
  
Minako didn't move. Her heart was still filled with the hatred for the daimon.   
  
"Come on. Show me what this power can do."   
  
Minako's fists tightened.   
  
"You monster," she said in a low voice. "I'll make you pay." Her fists tightened more as sparks began to jump from her brooch.   
  
"You think so? I doubt that, but show me how much power that crystal holds."   
  
Minako held her arms straight out to each side and slowly bent her arms back towards the brooch.   
  
"Venus Northern Lights!" she screamed as a golden beam surrounded by sparkles came from the brooch. The daimon tensed his body to take the blast. A shower a sparkles was the first to hit, but did little other than make the daimon a little warm. The beam closed in and made contact with the center of his chest, throwing him into a nearby building with a scream. He slowly stood up from the rubble. His body was slightly burnt and smoking.   
  
"Ugh, what just hit me?" he said as he held his head. "You! How did you get that much power!? No senshi is supposed to have that kind of power!"   
  
Minako held out her arms again for another blast.   
  
"Venus Northern Lights!"   
  
"No! You won't defeat me!" he screamed as he braced himself and fired his own blast. However, it only slowed her attack. The daimon looked on in fear as it approached. It made contact with the center of his chest again, throwing him back with the beam. The attack stayed on him for a few seconds and put a hole halfway into his chest before it stopped. Minako walked up to his lifeless body.   
  
"Remember this, Naraku," she whispered. "You shall never win, and you will pay dearly and suffer for what you have done."   
  
The daimon's body turned as black as coal in a few seconds and crumbled into dust, releasing a black cloud that flew away with a scream. She looked at the dust for a few more seconds before detransforming. The crystal reformed in front of her and clipped onto her necklace, and she walked back into the school.   
  
"What happened?" a small boy asked.   
  
"One of those monsters attacked," Minako explained, and the children let out a small gasp, "and Sailor Venus came and destroyed it."   
  
"You mean Sailor V is back?" a little girl asked in excitement. Minako smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yes, Sailor Venus is definitely back..."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	12. Chapter 11: Fire & Ice

**Author's Notes (7-02-03):** ~rubs hands~ Putting this stuff into HTML is way too harsh on your hands.. Stay away from HTML..HTML's bad...MESS YOU UP!! ~cough~ Ahem.. anyway, here's 11..   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 11: Fire & Ice_   
  
  
The day is a happy one. Just the day before, Minako released her powers and destroyed the attacking daimon. She was so happy that night that she bought 5 necklaces just like hers and gave them to the others. It was a Saturday, and the girls were planning on meeting at one of the many stores in Tokyo they love, but Minako was helping at the day care because the children were afraid another daimon would attack.   
  
Within 10 minutes, they all left their homes to meet at the store. First Usagi and Chibi Usa, the Rei, next was Makoto, and finally Ami left her home.   
  
"It's a shame that Minako couldn't join us," Chibi Usa said sadly.   
  
"Yeah," Usagi commented, "but remember that she's making those little kids feel better."   
  
"I guess you're right," Chibi Usa said as she sighed.   
  
A few minutes later, they met up with Makoto since she had taken the same route as Usagi and Chibi Usa.   
  
"Makoto, hi!" Chibi Usa yelled when she saw her behind them.   
  
"Hey guys," Makoto said as she jogged to catch up with them.   
  
"Hey Makoto," Usagi said as she caught up with them. "Excited about today?"   
  
"Of course," Makoto said excitedly.   
  
Meanwhile, across the city, Rei and Ami met up and continued on their way. Just then, back in Miru's lab, Naraku started to monitor the surface. She found Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Makoto walking toward the department store, but she failed to notice Rei and Mi heading that way as well. Her eyes glowed red.   
  
"Naraku, what is it?" Miru asked.   
  
"Three of the senshi are heading to a store right now."   
  
"What's so special about that?" Miru wondered.   
  
"I can get rid of three of them with no problem," she answered. "Those gems give them too much power, and I can't let them live! This child of mine will kill those three before they know what happened. I'll give it a little more power than the last, just in case Sailor Venus decides to show up," she said in a low voice as she raised her hand. With barely as much as a rumble, her child rose from the ground in a nearby park and quickly changed its form to that of a young school girl. She kept her eyes covered with a pair of dark glasses to prevent being discovered.   
  
She came into view of the store just as Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Makoto were walking down the street.   
  
"This is perfect," the daimon said with a low chuckle.   
  
Just then, Rei and Ami walked around the corner.   
  
"Look, Ami, it's Usagi and the others," Rei said as she threw her arms into the air. "Usagi!" she yelled, but none of the girls heard as they entered the store.   
  
"I guess she didn't hear y..." Ami suddenly cut her sentence off. "Who's that?"   
  
The daimon walked into the center of the road. Even though she perfectly blended in with everyone else, there was a dark presence felt just by looking at her. Rei turned her head to look and was met by the same dark feeling.   
  
"I don't know," she answered, "but I have a bad feeling about her."   
  
The daimon raised her arm and held it straight toward the store. A faint glow illuminated the edges of her opened hand.   
  
"Wh-what's happening, Rei?" she asked with a break in her voice. "A daimon?"   
  
"I wish I knew."   
  
"Hahaha... Say goodbye, worthless Sailors!" she said as an evil laugh overtook her.   
  
The glow grew larger, and as she still laughed, she fired a beam into the store. With a mild explosion, the building collapsed onto itself. Rei and Ami stared on in shock and horror.   
  
"No!!" Rei screamed as she dropped to her knees.   
  
"Usagi... Chibi Usa... Makoto..." Ami softly said as tears ran down her face. "They were in there. No, they can't be dead. They just can't be."   
  
Rei began the beat on the ground as she cried. She slowly stood up, tears running down her face like small rivers.   
  
"How can they be so heartless?" Rei lowly said to herself.   
  
A faint glow began to emanate from the gem on her necklace.   
  
"Rei," Ami said as she wiped her eyes, "your... your gem, it's glowing."   
  
She didn't respond. Soon small sparks began to skip across the surface of her gem. Some flew a short distance into the air, but a few jumped from her gem onto Ami's. The red sparks faded into a deep blue color, causing her gem to begin to glow as well.   
  
"What's going on? Your gem is making mine react," she said in surprise.   
  
The glow of both slowly grew more intense, and the sparks of each jumped to the other. A light wind began to swirl around their bodies.   
  
"This is it, Ami," Rei said with a determined tone. "This is what Minako said happened to her. We're unleashing out powers, and now we can make this demon pay."   
  
Ami looked at Rei, her eyes full of rage and power. She saw that power within her and nodded.   
  
"Yes, let's make her pay."   
  
Their gems detached from their necklaces and floated in front of them. They both held out their hand under their gems as the pen materialized in their grips. They silently nodded to each other and held their pens high in the air.   
  
"Mars Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mercury Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"What!?" the daimon yelled as she quickly turned her head toward Ami and Rei.   
  
Their pens glowed intensely, a fiery red for Rei and deep blue for Ami. Rei's burst into flames, covering her entire body with red, yellow, and white flames. Ami's shattered into hundreds of large, glowing snowflakes which stuck to her body.   
  
Just then, Haruka and Michiru came around the corner about a block from Rei and Ami and behind the daimon. They were too caught up in a conversation to notice right away. Michiru caught a glimpse of the transformations before Haruka, dropping the bag she was holding, and staring in total awe.   
  
"Michiru... Michiru what is it?" Haruka asked, but Michiru didn't answer. Haruka turned her head to see what Michiru was so caught up in. Her jaw dropped as Rei and Ami emerged, their cocoons of power dispersing and concentrating into the brooches on their chests.   
  
"It's... it's true..." Haruka said, barely able to speak.   
  
"Those gems are real," Michiru tried to continue where Haruka stopped. "They really do give them power, but we can't just stand here. We have to help them."   
  
Haruka looked at her and slowly nodded.   
  
"You're right," she said as she pulled out her pen." They'll need all the help they can get."   
  
Michiru pulled her pen out as well.   
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"   
  
"What!?" the daimon yelled again as she whipped her head back to look behind her. "Wait... Those are the outer senshi. Their powers couldn't even compare to my mother's first child."   
  
Ami looked over to Haruka and Michiru in slight frustration.   
  
"They shouldn't be here," she said in a low tone. "They'll only get in the way."   
  
"Get out of here now!" Rei yelled toward the two. "Your powers are not strong enough to help!"   
  
"We're not leaving," Haruka responded. "You need our help."   
  
"Heh, just try to hurt me you fools."   
  
Haruka clenched fists and looked at Michiru. She looked back, and both slightly nodded. They began to gather as much power as they could, slightly mixing their energy with the other's.   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
Their attacks swirled around each other and merged into a single ball of green energy. It approached the daimon at a great speed. The daimon turned away and smirked at Rei and Ami as it neared, deflecting the attack into the air with a swipe of her hand, and causing a great explosion which completely overtook everything in a blinding flash. The light slowly faded away, revealing the daimon unscratched, Rei and Ami angry at the outers' foolishness, and Haruka and Michiru who were shocked at the deflection of their attack.   
  
"That blast was the most powerful one we had," Haruka exclaimed, "and it was deflected with ease!"   
  
"I told you your powers aren't strong enough," Rei sighed as she shook her head.   
  
"Now go!" Ami yelled. "Go before you get yourselves killed!"   
  
"No one leaves now!" the daimon screamed as she raised her hand and fired a black wave of energy at the terrified girls, throwing them into a building, and badly injuring them.   
  
"Haruka! Michiru!" Ami and Rei both screamed.   
  
"Now you two are next," she said as she turned to face Rei and Ami.   
  
"No chance, you beast!" Rei yelled.   
  
"This is where you end!" Ami continued.   
  
She held her arms straight into the air and kept her hands close together. A faint glow emanated from inside the space between her hands. It soon formed a small, very pale blue sphere which began to draw in power. From that sphere came a freezing wind which slowly filled the entire area.   
  
"Mercury Ice Crystal Freezing!" she screamed as the sphere glowed brightly.   
  
Dozens of large ice crystals were sent out toward the daimon. She braced herself as the crystals began to hit her. Instead of hitting her like a real attack, the crystals formed around her body as if they were a type of liquid, but they didn't remain like that for long, freezing into ice and filling her entire body with a numbing cold. The only part exposed after the attack was the daimon's face. The cold was quickly filling every inch of her body and slowly beginning to freeze her. Her speech was reduced to slight grunts and sounds of pain. The sphere of energy began to fade when Ami grabbed it, causing it to form in a blade about the length of her forearm. A fire burned in her eyes as she firmly gripped the handle of the blade. Rei looked on calmly, completely confident in Ami.   
  
"Leave a little left for me, Ami," Rei said with a chuckle.   
  
"Don't worry," she answered. "I'll make sure she's still breathing."   
  
Ami slowly walked toward the daimon, filling her with a sense of fear. A small pool of water began to form under her as the ice slowly melted, but not nearly fast enough for the frozen daimon. Ami stopped in front of her, staring into her eyes with a silent gaze.   
  
"You're going to pay for what you did to them," she said through her teeth.   
  
"Killing those senshi? I'm proud to have done that for my mother."   
  
"Proud!?" Ami said as she clamped tighter onto the handle of the blade. "Those girls were our best friends!"   
  
"It makes no difference what they were," she said with a smirk. "Even if you kill me for this, my mother is infinitely more powerful than me. Those three were just a warm-up, and the others are next."   
  
Ami began to shake as she tried to control herself. With a short scream she drew her sword back and slashed at the daimon. The blade passed straight through the ice and the daimon. A large chunk of the ice fell to the ground, which held the daimon's entire left arm. Being detached from her body, it burned off in thick black smoke and left a pool of black water on the ground. She cried out in pain, giving Ami a slight smile as she drew her sword back again to slice at her head.   
  
"Ami!" Rei yelled out. "Don't do it!"   
  
Ami turned her head to look at her.   
  
"Remember our promise?" Rei said as she glanced at the daimon.   
  
Ami lowered her arms and sighed.   
  
"Yeah, I remember. Have your fun," she said as she walked over to Rei.   
  
"You're mine now," Rei said as she walked a little closer.   
  
She held her right hand beside her and formed it like she would be holding a ball. Small flames began to form and swirl in her hand into a small sphere.   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!" she screamed as she threw her hand forward, firing the ball in a long beam of intense flames.   
  
As the beam approached, the ice still holding the daimon began to steam off quickly, more and more as it closed in. She tried breaking free from her prison of ice, but with no success since her body was still frozen. A sharp gasp came from her mouth as the searing beam of fire hit the daimon's abdomen, moving through her with little resistance. Slowly the flames diminished, revealing a charred hole through the center of the daimon's abdomen, which had left her gasping for air. The ice covering her body had completely melted away, allowing her to clutch the hole in her abdomen with her remaining hand as her body shivered in pain and fear.   
  
Rei stepped back slightly as she crossed her arms.   
  
"What do you think she should do with her now, Ami?"   
  
"I say we wipe this filthy beast from our sight," Ami responded as she lightly touched her chin, then looked up at Rei, "together..."   
  
Rei turned her head and briefly looked at Ami, seeing a fire burning in her eyes for the daimon that killed three of their best friends just minutes ago. She felt no need to question Ami's wish. She only returned a soft nod, stepping slightly to the side as she held her arm straight out at her side with her hand slightly cupped. Ami smiled softly and repeated Rei's stance on her side, placing their hands inches from the other. Slowly their attacks built up energy at their hands and began to merge into one, forming a swirling purple ball of energy which grew more intense every second, and causing red and blue bolts of electricity to skip across the surface of the ball. Once it grew to a fair size of about two feet, both Ami and Rei lightly touched the back of the ball of their combined energy, pressing it forward toward the daimon. It quickly gained speed as it approached its target who could only stare in fear, clutching her mortally wounded body. She tried to shield herself from the intense heat emanating from the ball, but it was becoming too hot for her to handle, drawing out deep, strained breaths. One last cry was let out as the ball hit, completely sealing the daimon's body in a tomb of ice. As the smoke from the impact cleared, dark red flames became visible from within the ice, slowly warming the ice as it destroyed the daimon's body at the same time. The ice soon collapsed from the fire after a minute or so, releasing a small rush of black water across the road and a thick cloud of smoke that screeched as it floated away.   
  
Ami and Rei both let out a deep sigh of relief as they detransformed, then ran toward the rubble of the building. Ami noticed Haruka and Michiru still unconscious again the building which they were thrown against.   
  
"Rei, what about those two?"   
  
"They'll live for now," Rei answered as she glanced at them, "but right now we have to worry about the others. They may still be alive in there."   
  
They reached the rubble of the fallen store and immediately began to dig and sift through the rock.   
  
"Usagi!" Rei called out as she rolled away a concrete slab, quickly moving on.   
  
"Makoto! Chibi Usa! Can you hear me!?" Ami desperately cried out as she quickly bored through rock and glass, causing her hands to quickly become battered and bloody. Unfortunately, nothing was seen or heard from anywhere.   
  
After a minute or so of listening to the silence, Ami turned her head slowly toward Rei, lightly shivering in fear and panic.   
  
"R-Rei... They can't be dead... They just can't be."   
  
"They aren't," Rei responded. "I just know they aren't. They're stronger than that. We need to work fast. We don't know h..."   
  
She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of falling rocks. They both softly gasped and looked around, quickly finding the moving rubble.   
  
"Rei!" Ami called out.   
  
"I see it, Ami!"   
  
They both nearly flew to the moving rock, digging away the smaller pieces from over a larger slab. They found Chibi Usa bracing it up on her back with her shivering, beaten body. Below her were Usagi and Makoto unconscious and partially covered in blood, some running from small cuts and gashes, and to their horror, most was dripping from Chibi Usa. Her knees were bleeding badly from being driven into small rocks and shards of glass.   
  
"Chibi Usa!" they both screamed, straining to pull off the slab of concrete.   
  
As soon as the burden was lifted from her back, Chibi Usa collapsed unconscious onto the others.   
  
"She's been holding this up since the attack," Ami said in a soft tone. "She wasn't going to let it fall on them."   
  
"We need to get them to the hospital quickly," Rei said as she bit her lip.   
  
"But how?" Ami remarked. "We aren't strong enough to take all three on our own."   
  
"What if we use out gems?"   
  
"We can't walk in the hospital as senshi," Ami said with a frustrated tone.   
  
Rei stood up and placed her hand over the gem on her necklace, causing it to glow a soft red. She then knelt down and picked up a large piece of concrete, tossing it easily away.   
  
"It worked," she murmured to herself and smiled. "Ami, do it too. We can take all three then."   
  
Ami placed her hand on her gem, causing it to glow a gentle blue.   
  
"Help me take Usagi and Makoto, Ami, and you take Chibi Usa. She needs extra care."   
  
Ami knelt down and softly took Makoto into her arms, standing up, and carefully resting her in Rei's arms, then knelt down to pick Usagi up. She gently positioned Usagi's limp body over Makoto's.   
  
"Go now. It'll take me a little time to get Chibi Usa up."   
  
"Alright. Just be careful, Ami," she said with a nod, then walked from the debris and quickly walked down the road.   
  
"Please hold on, Chibi Usa," Ami softly whispered as she knelt down and slowly slid her arms under Chibi Usa's battered body.   
  
As she picked her up, her body fell nearly lifeless, even more than Usagi's and Makoto's when she was giving them to Rei.   
  
"I need to hurry," she mumbled to herself as she bit her lip.   
  
She quickly hopped out of the rubble and walked as fast as she could, trying her hardest not to bounce and risk hurting Chibi Usa further. A few minutes later, she finally reached the hospital. She found Rei sitting down as she walked in and ran to the desk.   
  
"This girl needs help now!" she yelled as she held up Chibi Usa's dripping body.   
  
The woman gasped at the condition of Chibi Usa, sitting back down and pushing a switch which soon called in a team of doctors in with a stretcher.   
  
"Please help her."   
  
"We'll do all we can, miss," the doctor assured.   
  
Ami softly smiled at the doctor's words and gently laid Chibi Usa down.   
  
"Kayo, please make sure this woman is tended to. Her injuries are too severe to wait," the doctor ordered before he walked off with the others.   
  
"Right this way, miss," a nurse said as she directed Ami into a nearby room. "A doctor will be with you shortly to clean up those wounds."   
  
An hour later, Ami returned and sat down next to Rei. Her hands were completely wrapped in bandages.   
  
"Are you feeling alright now, Ami?" Rei asked as she looked at Ami's hands.   
  
"I'm feeling better than before," she answered and held up her hands. "27 stitches in all, and miles of bandages," she giggled. "I made the doctor pump my hands with so many pain killers that I couldn't feel my elbows." They both giggled. "So how are Usagi and Makoto?"   
  
"After they picked their jaws off the floor from seeing me holding both of them, they took them away like Chibi Usa," Rei answered. "I haven't heard anything yet, but the doctors were sure their injuries weren't that bad."   
  
"So what made you think of using your gem earlier?" Ami asked as she gently fingered the gem around her neck.   
  
"I don't know exactly," Rei answered as she leaned back in the chair. "I just knew I could, like it was instinct."   
  
The next few hours were some of the longest they've ever experienced in their lives. Finally, 5 hours after Rei brought Usagi and Makoto in, the doctor slowly walked up.   
  
"Miss Hino, Miss Mizuno," the doctor addressed. The girls stood up quickly, their faces quickly flushed white with fear. "I'm Dr. Takeuchi. Usagi and Makoto are doing just fine now. They just need to rest for a while."   
  
"And Chibi Usa?" they both asked nervously.   
  
"Ah yes, the other young lady you brought in," the doctor said as he checked his chart. "She seems to be in stable condition, but her injuries were quite extensive. A broken collarbone, two broken and seven cracked ribs, multiple fractures in her hands, three cracked vertebrae, a ruptured disc in her neck, and a severe concussion. Whatever she did, she didn't stop when she was injured. Her broken bones showed signs of rubbing against each other for some time. She'll live, but she won't be awake for a long time."   
  
"Then she was awake the whole time," Ami whispered softly to Rei.   
  
"May we see them?" Rei asked.   
  
"Of course," he said, "but none of them are awake."   
  
He led them to a room down the hall. Makoto, Usagi, and Chibi Usa were all sleeping peacefully in their beds. Usagi and Makoto had been cleaned up and their wounds tended to. Chibi Usa, on the other hand, was nearly covered in bandages and casts. The girls sighed as the walked up to Chibi Usa's bed.   
  
"You said she'll be alright?" Rei asked as she softly took Chibi Usa's hand.   
  
"Yes, she should recover."   
  
"Will you let us stay?" Ami asked.   
  
"Yes, of course," he nodded with a smile. "I'll call a nurse in with some blankets and pillows."   
  
"Thank you so much, doctor," Rei whispered.   
  
"No need to thank me, miss. I'm just doing my job."   
  
He walked out and sent a nurse in with blankets and pillows.   
  
"It's getting late," the nurse reminded, "you two should be getting to sleep."   
  
"Thank you, nurse," Ami said softly as the woman walked out. "I hadn't noticed. It's already midnight."   
  
Rei looked at the clock and nodded. They checked on the girls one last time before they set up the chairs to sleep in, and with one last sigh, they closed their eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, finally ending this long, painful day...   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	13. Chapter 12: Fading Time, Fading Dreams

**Author's Notes (7-02-03):** Just 3 more left, Tsuki..Just 3 more... ~rubs temples~ It's easier to type than to code HTML around this stuff... Someone give me a hammer please? Anyway, here's 12..   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 12: Fading Time, Fading Dreams_   
  
  
"Ugh... Wh-where am I?.."   
  
Haruka slowly opened her eyes to find out what had happened. Her vision slowly faded back to normal as she looked around. The area was deafly quiet, and the sun was quickly setting on the horizon. She found Michiru lying at her side. She was still unconscious from their battle a few short hours ago. She turned over to see if Michiru was alright, but a sharp pain struck her in what felt like the very center of her head as she turned it toward Michiru. She gripped her temples firmly as the pain began to fade. Once she opened her eyes again, a small spark caught her eye. It was coming from Michiru's brooch, and, as she quickly noticed, her own. They were slightly cracked and showering sparks of energy, causing both girls to fade to and from their normal and senshi clothes.   
  
"Michiru..." she softly whispered as she lightly shook Michiru's body. "Michiru, wake up."   
  
"Ha...Haruka?.."   
  
Her body slowly began to stir, letting out a group of low, painful moans. Haruka nodded in response.   
  
"Let's get you up," she whispered as she stood, clamping onto her temples again as the pain of her concussion shot through her. Once the pain lifted, she held out a hand for her partner. Michiru weakly raised her hand to Haruka's and gripped it as firmly as she could, which was actually quite weak. Haruka pulled her up very slowly, hoping she wouldn't worsen and injury she had. She softly placed a hand on her brooch and tried to detransform them, but all that resulted was another shower of sparks.   
  
"We can't walk around like this," Haruka said with a frown, "but you need to get to the hospital."   
  
"Destroy them..." Michiru faintly whispered.   
  
"But, Michiru, what if that's another attac..."   
  
"They're no good anymore," Michiru interrupted. "They're broken and much too weak to help."   
  
Haruka nodded softly as she unfastened their brooches and dropped them to the ground. She took a deep breath as she lifted her foot and crushed Michiru's brooch in a small burst of sparks and energy. Michiru's clothing faded back and forth for a few more seconds before the brooch's power gave out, letting her detransform completely. She reluctantly repeated on her own brooch, causing her to detransform as well.   
  
"Let's go," Haruka said. "You need to get fixed up."   
  
Michiru simply nodded as Haruka pulled her arm around her shoulder for support. Slowly they walked away from the rubble and debris. Haruka slowly searched the ruins with her eyes.   
  
"The others must be alright," she thought to herself. "I don't see any sign of them or of the daimon that attacked them."   
  
In a few hours, the exhausted girls arrived as the hospital after taking countless stops to rest. It had already been dark for 3 hours. A nurse promptly greeted them as they came in.   
  
"She needs to be taken care of," Haruka said as she helped Michiru slowly down into a chair. The nurse saw Haruka's injuries as well and assigned a couple nurses with wheelchairs to them.   
  
"Please sit down, miss," the nurse instructed with a soft expression.   
  
"I don't need to sit," she responded. "Take care of her first."   
  
"But, miss, we can take care of you both."   
  
"Take care of her first!" Haruka nearly yelled, but her outburst brought the sharp, stabbing pain in her head back, making her lose her balance and fall back into the wheelchair behind her. The other nurse carefully helped Michiru into the other. They were walked for a few minutes until they rolled into a doctor's room.   
  
"Just one moment, misses. The doctor is on his way here."   
  
Neither one of them were able to respond, still dazed from their injuries as the nurses left. A few minutes later, the doctor walked in.   
  
"Good evening, misses."   
  
"Please check on her first," Haruka asked. The doctor knelt down to Michiru and performed the usual checks on her.   
  
"So you both walked here?" the doctor inquired.   
  
"Yes," Michiru mumbled.   
  
"How Far?"   
  
"About 4 miles," Haruka added. "I'm not quite sure."   
  
"4 miles?" the doctor said with a sign of doubt as he began to examine Haruka. "Well you both seem to have mild concussions and a few bumps and bruises. It's nothing to worry about, just stay at the hospital for a few days."   
  
Haruka nodded lightly as the doctor stood up and walked toward the door.   
  
"By the way," he said in a curious tone, "would you be with a group of young girls that came in here earlier? Your injuries seem similar to what I saw."   
  
"Young girls?" Haruka said. "What were their names?"   
  
"I believe one of them was named Usagi. Yes, Usagi Tsukino," the doctor said in thought. "Would you happen to know them?"   
  
"No," she said in a low voice, "I'm afraid I don't know them." The doctor walked out after her answer. "So they did come here," she whispered to herself, "but why didn't they try to take us with them?" She grumbled a little long before drifting to sleep in her chair.   
  
The next morning, Haruka woke to a small beam of sunlight shining through the window. Her head was still aching, but she was relieved that the concussion had healed when she felt no pain standing. Michiru was still sound asleep as Haruka walked out. She slowly looked around for a desk, finding her balance to still be a little off as she walked to one.   
  
"May I help you, miss?" the woman sitting behind the desk inquired.   
  
"Where is Usagi Tsukino recovering?" Haruka asked. The woman checked the current records at her desk.   
  
"Miss Tsukino is currently recovering in room 37, miss. It's right down that hallway," she answered as she pointed to a hallway behind her. Haruka walked toward Usagi's room without another response. She opened the door of their room to find Usagi, Makoto, and Chibi Usa still unconscious in bed. Ami and Rei were watching the news story which had been running for a few hours. The girls turned their heads to se who came in.   
  
"Haruka?" Rei said with slight surprise. She closed the door behind her.   
  
"We had to walk here last night after our beating," Haruka said and angry sigh. "We know you killed it, so why didn't you bring us here too? We could have died in those hours we were unconscious. It took us hours just to walk her last night. So you know what hours feel like when your head is pounding and you can barely walk?" she nearly screamed as she tried to control herself.   
  
"Haruka... We're..."   
  
"You're what!? Sorry? Sorry we almost died? Sorry we almost froze last night? Or are you sorry we had to lose our powers just to get here?"   
  
Their eyes widened slightly. Haruka sat down and sighed deeply. A few minutes later the door opened again, causing all three to turn their heads. A nurse walked in, closely followed by Michiru.   
  
"Is this the right room, miss?"   
  
"Yes, thank you," Michiru said as the nurse walked out. She sat beside Haruka.   
  
"What are you doing up?" Haruka asked with a concerned tone.   
  
"I woke up a few minutes ago and started to get lonely, so I got up to find you," she answered with a soft smile. " Don't worry. I feel just fine now."   
  
Ami and Rei resumed watching the news, and Michiru curled up against Haruka, falling fast asleep in minutes.   
  
A few hours had passed, and all but Ami had fallen asleep. A soft knock interrupted the calm silence of the room, and the door slowly opened. Setsuna slowly peeked her head in.   
  
"May we come in?" she whispered softly.   
  
"Of course," Ami responded, slightly puzzled. "We?" Setsuna opened the door wider and walked in, followed by a familiar girl with golden blonde hair. "Hikari?"   
  
"I saw her following me while I was coming to see you," Setsuna commented.   
  
"I found that Haruka's and Michiru's power had been destroyed, so I came to see you," Hikari remarked.   
  
Another small knock came from the door as it opened, and a doctor walked in with a small box.   
  
"Misses, I thought you'd like to have their personal belongings we removed while we were tending to their injuries.   
  
"Thank you, doctor," Rei responded as she took the box. She lightly tilted her head and reached inside, pulling out the three necklaces of Usagi's, Makoto's, and Chibi Usa's gems, which had begun to glow softly.   
  
"They're glowing," Rei whispered in a curious tone. The others had awoken from the sounds and noticed what she said. They all looked at Hikari, who softly nodded.   
  
"I thought so," she said in a soft tone. "I was watching everything during your battle. When the building collapsed, a large part of the inner wall fell over the girls. Chibi Usa was able to hold it up for a short while, but it quickly took her strength. However, just as she was about to lose her hold, I felt a very large spike of energy, and she was able to hold the wall until you pulled it off. The need for her strength vanished, and she passed out."   
  
"But why are the other's gems glowing too?" Ami asked as she gently gripped Chibi Usa's hand.   
  
"Well," Hikari continued, "as you and Rei realized, if other gems are near when one awakens, it seems to trigger the others as well." She inspected the gems for a moment. "However, Chibi Usa's gem did not fully release, so the others are the same way. They cannot become senshi just yet, but their energy could be pushed over the edge in a moment."   
  
"While we're on the subject of the gems," Haruka added, "we should get ours now since our powers are gone."   
  
"Of course," Hikari nodded. "I was just about to give them to you a little later."   
  
"Setsuna," Michiru addressed softly, "you should destroy yours so you can get your gem."   
  
"Our powers are just too weak now," Haruka added. "Not even a combined attack could phase this one."   
  
Setsuna looked at the others, showing a faint sign of doubt and indecision in her eyes.   
  
"You should do it, Setsuna," Rei said in a soft tone.   
  
"You'd end up getting hurt like Haruka and Michiru if you get caught in another attack," Ami noted.   
  
"I can neutralize your powers easily here," Hikari suggested. "You just need to give me your pen. The gem will be much more powerful than what you can achieve now."   
  
Setsuna swallowed lightly and materialized her pen, but held it tightly in her hand.   
  
"Let go, Setsuna," Haruka said as she softly placed her hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "We couldn't help with those powers. They're the past now, and you need to let go."   
  
Setsuna took a deep breath and began to do what she thought she'd never do, give up her powers as Sailor Pluto. She held out the pen to Hikari, who gently took it after Setsuna's grip loosened.   
  
"Thank you, Setsuna," Hikari smiled. "I can make use of this before I destroy it."   
  
"How?" Ami asked.   
  
"I can only heal as Sailor Sol, but I believe I could use her powers to amplify the powers I can use now." Hikari explained. "However, the effects will be limited. You won't be completely healed."   
  
She stepped into the center of the room and held Setsuna's pen above her head. It began to glow white as she closed her eyes. All the girls who were awake felt a familiar warmth, like the sun was in the room, but less intense than the first time they were healed. The glow slowly faded as Hikari's opened her eyes. Setsuna's pen was charred deep brown and black when the glow vanished.   
  
"How are you all feeling?"   
  
"Almost completely better," Rei responded. The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"The others should wake up soon if the healing worked for them," she noted as she walked to the trashcan. Setsuna let out a soft as she watched her pen crumble into dust in Hikari's hand.   
  
"Don't worry," Michiru said. "We'll get our powers back soon."   
  
Hikari held her hands close together and concentrated. Three small spheres of light formed between them and slowly became round crystals just like the others. Their colors slowly faded in, one a deep blue, another a pale yellow, and the last a dark purple.   
  
"Take them," Hikari told the girls. "They've finished forming."   
  
Haruka as Michiru took their gems while Setsuna reached out more slowly.   
  
"All my powers," she softly mumbled to herself, "gone in an instant, and for this, a purple gem." She finally took her gem and slid it into her pocket. "I need to get going," she said lowly as she walked back and opened the door.   
  
"Thank you, Setsuna," Ami said in a grateful tone. "Now they'll recover completely. Just remember you did the right thing." The door soon closed after Setsuna left without another word.   
  
A few hours later, Haruka and Michiru left for home, Rei had to return to her duties at the temple, and Ami left to get her books. While they were gone, Usagi's body began to stir in a powerful dream.   
  
She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the courtyard of the old Moon Kingdom. The bushes were all covered in red roses, and she was dressed in the gown of Princess Serenity. She walked around and carefully inspected the area.   
  
"Could this be real, or is it just a dream?" she softly murmured to herself. "This looks like the Moon Kingdom, but how did I get here?" She slowly took in the aroma of the roses and gasped. "These are... are Mamoru's roses!"   
  
Running through the halls of the elaborate palace, she stopped at the end of her balcony. Her eyes frantically searched the visible region when they stopped at the bushes again. All of the roses had been taken out of the bushes and were placed neatly into eight large marble vases which were set around the central fountain. The marble texture of each vase was laced with a different color: blue, gold, red, green, cerulean, yellow, purple, and pink. Usagi had little time to wonder before she was startled by a pair of hands sliding around her waist. Her surprise quickly grew into short gasps for air. She knew that touch, the same touch that made her heart skip whenever she felt it, and it was doing just that to her. Her body was filled with electricity once she began feeling soft kisses trail along the back of her neck. She tried to speak, but her entire body, including her lips, was shaking too much. She slowly calmed down, but was still shuddering from the soft touches moving down her arms.   
  
"M...M... Mamoru..." her voice shivered as she strained the words out.   
  
"Yes, my love?" his breath lightly danced across her ear and neck. Her eyes quickly overflowed and poured over her face. She quickly turned around and buried her face in his chest, and her soft sobs turned into a deep crying. For a moment, he gently pulled her away and dried her eyes, giving her the first sight of his face since that fateful battle.   
  
"Mamoru, I..."   
  
Her lips were softly covered by two of his fingers. Was this all real? It felt so real, but how could this be happening? They were in the old Moon Kingdom, and her memories of his dying body in her arms were all too vivid. Her mind and heart were racing with every thought and emotion. Every last doubt and worry vanished when she felt his lips press to hers. Her body completely melted into his embrace, and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She could hardly think at all, but the only thing she knew is that she hadn't felt this wonderful feeling in months, and she never wanted this to end. Their lips slowly parted after a moment in time which she could have never kept track of.   
  
"Mamoru," she faintly whispered as her eyes met his, "I don't want to lose you again."   
  
"You never did, my love," he whispered back, "and you never will." She looked at him as he stepped back against the balcony.   
  
"Mamoru..."   
  
"I'll always be right here, my love," he spoke in a soft, loving tone as he placed his hand on the center of her chest.   
  
"Mamoru," she nearly begged him, covering his hand firmly with hers, "please don't leave me. Don't go."   
  
He took one last step back, and his body began to fade. Where his heart would have been stood what looked like Usagi's gem, but it appeared to be only half. When his body completely vanished, the piece of her gem moved toward her and softly touched her chest. It began moving away when she noticed the center of her chest began to glow. Slowly the form of the second half of her gem emerged from inside her. The two pieces quickly moved away and toward the fountain, hers behind his. They spiraled around and upward to the tip of the fountain where they touched and formed back into one. A blinding flash blocked her vision for a moment. When she was again able to see, she noticed that the vases had vanished and in their place was each of that color's corresponding gem. She looked up and noticed a deep, empty darkness forming in the sky above her. It swirled and grew with a power which made her heart feel cold. With a soft flash, all of the gems glowed brightly and neared each other. Before they reached the dark cloud, the gems closed in onto Usagi's and all collided at the same time, resulting in a great explosion. She saw her gem alone shoot up from the flames and glowing brighter than ever. As soon as her gem entered the darkness, it was blown away in a great flash which blinded her once again.   
  
With a soft gasp she awoke in her hospital bed. She was breathing heavily and her body was covered in sweat. Was all that just a dream? Could everything she just experienced never have happened? She laid her head back and began to relax, trying to make sense of what she had just dreamt about. She quickly drifted back to sleep before anyone came in. What could that dream have meant? Only time will tell...   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	14. Chapter 13: Silent Words

**Author's Notes (7-02-03):** Tiny compared to these recent chapters, but I wanted to have at least a little perspective of Michiru. Either way, I squeezed this revision out before heading home. I hope you enjoy it.. Just two more, but..~sigh~ these "two" are responsible for over a third of the entire story's length so far.. Here's 13..   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 13: Silent Words_   
  
  
"Through time and space our journeys lead us. We go by our hearts, and the journey is usually very lonely. If by nothing else, I know out love can hold us together in these tough times. I know I can count on Haruka to be strong with me. Let us hope the upcoming journey will be a safe one."   
  
"Michiru, are you coming?" Haruka asked as she popped her head out from the other side of the wall. Michiru looked up and softly laid down her pen. She had just finished her latest entry to her journal. She began writing her personal thoughts since the initial attack of Naraku's first daimon. She slowly closed the book, mindful of what she had just written.   
  
"Coming."   
  
After taking a short time to ready herself, Michiru joined Haruka in the car. They had planned on meeting the other girls for lunch. It has been 5 weeks since the night that they received their gems, and since them, they had become closer with the others.   
  
"So Setsuna's coming too?" Michiru wondered.   
  
"Yeah, she said she'd meet us at the old building site with the others."   
  
Since the attack 5 weeks earlier, all of the girls visited the attack site each week. In about an hour, all 9 of the girls met and walked down the road towards the old building. It had already been cleared, and the road and sidewalk had been rebuilt. Slowly each girl walked to a small vase near where the building once stood and placed a small flower in it to honor the 121 people who died in the attack.   
  
"So who's up for some pizza?" Usagi asked enthusiastically after a deep rumble came from her stomach. Rei covered her face and let out a deep sigh.   
  
"Usagi, is it possible that being healed with Setsuna's pen has somehow made your stomach larger?"   
  
"For once I agree," Haruka said with an arched eyebrow. "You're even more of a bottomless pit than you were before."   
  
"Maybe we can ask Hikari to fix her," Minako continued, "or better yet, make it a little smaller than it was before."   
  
"No!" Usagi screamed with her arms swinging. "You won't tell her anything!"   
  
The girls slowly broke out into a soft laughter.   
  
"So are you going to jump around and scream, or can we eat?" Michiru asked while her laughter calmed.   
  
"Okay, okay! We can eat!" Usagi responded. "Just no more of that scary talk!"   
  
"As you wish, princess," Setsuna said with a soft laugh.   
  
A few hours later, everyone arrived back at their homes, and Michiru sat down to begin her newest entry into her journal.   
  
"It's been five weeks since we were attacked in the city. The memories still run through my mind. How many people died just because we happened to be there? Even though we visit that place every week to leave flowers for the dead, I still feel empty knowing what happened. Since then, no one had unlocked their powers yet, and there haven't been any attacks either. It's almost like Naraku enjoys doing this to us. Where is Hikari in all this? How can she sit and watch all of this happen and just assure us that our powers will come someday? She has the power to keep everyone safe from these attacks, yet she only watches. What's the purpose of a guardian that only watches?..."   
  
"Michiru, it's getting late. Come to bed."   
  
"Be right there." She slowly closed her journal and sighed. "How many more people will die before this is over, Hikari?.."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	15. Chapter 14: Super Daimons

**Author's Notes (7-03-03):** Talk about a long chapter.. Geez.. 13 pages is way too much to write on paper.. ~remembers the next chapter.. whimpers~ Oh man... Anyway, one more chapter left! ^______^   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 14: Super Daimons_   
  
  
"Naraku, why haven't you done anything?" Miru asked, quite obviously agitated with the lack of progress. "It's been 6 weeks since you attacked last."   
  
"Patience, Miru," Naraku spoke in her usual tone. "Remember just how good total domination will feel. That sweet feeling when we kill each senshi one by one."   
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth the trouble," she mumbled under her breath.   
  
"What was that?.."   
  
"Nothing, Naraku," she whispered softly while walking away.   
  
"I think it's about time those senshi felt the power of my children again," Naraku smirked as she raised a hand into the air. "Wouldn't you say?"   
  
"Absolutely," Miru responded with a smile. "Seeing as how you game me 6 weeks of boredom, I had to do something to stay busy."   
  
"And what would that be?"   
  
"Well," Miru slowly began, resetting her glasses with her middle finger, "I've been doing some research, and if your children are like you, physically at least, then this should work."   
  
"Get on with it, Miru.."   
  
"Right," she continued, clearing her throat. "Well, I developed an injection that would greatly increase the power of your children. The only downside is that the daimon will burn itself out in a matter of hours. The strain on the body is simply too great to sustain it long."   
  
"Interesting. So where are these injections?"   
  
"I placed them around the city during some of my trips for food. No one but your daimons will find them."   
  
"Good," Naraku laughed softly. "I shall test it tomorrow on some of the senshi. Now we'll see what they're made of. Helpless fools.."   
  
The afternoon of the next day soon came, and Naraku was eager to test Miru's super drug.   
  
"Shall we begin?"   
  
"Ready when you are, Naraku."   
  
"Now, let's see," she said in a low tone as she scanned the city. "There you are. The outer senshi are in a park a few miles from the city, and the inners...Ugh, they're shopping again... Don't those girls ever take a break from that? Pitiful.. I almost feel bad killing such weaklings. Almost..." She shook her head lightly and sent out a faint wave of dark energy from her body. "There are injections close to those areas, right?"   
  
"Yes, I believe I placed one around there," Miru answered as she pulled out a small map. She readjusted her glasses slightly as her eyes scanned the points marked. "Ah yes, I placed one in that area. Northeast quadrant, sector 53a. That's near the area where you found the outer senshi, and I know I placed one near the shopping district of the city." She cleared her throat for a moment.   
  
"You didn't..."   
  
"Umm.. I suppose some of my human side has influenced me more than I expected."   
  
"Incredible," Naraku sighed deeply. "You took over the body of the only scientist who shops."   
  
"Anyway," Miru tried to trail off the subject. "Here are the locations to the injections. They're buried underground."   
  
Back on the surface, the daimons slowly emerged from the ground near the store and park. A smile soon grew on Naraku's face, and she began speaking to them telepathically.   
  
"Alright, you two should know where the injections are. Number 1, since you're by the inner senshi, you should get to it as soon as you can. As for you, Number 2, the outers don't have their powers yet, so there is no hurry to obtain the injection if you attack them, but I do want you to take the drug. I need it tested in battle, and I want to see them suffer. They caused us too much pain in the past.."   
  
Both daimons began walking to their destinations. The daimon in the city ignored the panic it was causing around it. The noise alerted the 6 girls, and they ran outside to find the daimon walking the street.   
  
"A daimon?" Rei said with a feeling of shock. "What's it doing just walking?"   
  
"No time for that!" Makoto responded. "We have to follow it, and maybe you can find a safe place to transform."   
  
Just then, the daimon caught a glimpse of them and began to run away, but still toward its destination. The girls quickly followed, soon leading into a dense park.   
  
Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the city where the other girls were, the second daimon was checking her surroundings. It seemed to be much more laid back than the other.   
  
"When I said you didn't have to rush with the outers," Naraku interrupted the daimon's stroll, "I didn't mean you could take your merry little time! Get going!" The daimon began walking in the direction of the girls after letting out a soft sigh. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had no idea what was about to happen, but they would soon find out. All three were sitting on a bench overlooking a small stream. They had their backs to the area from where the daimon was approaching. It stepped out from a small patch of trees and bushes and smirked.   
  
"The fools really have no idea," she said to herself in a low tone as she slowly raised her hand toward the bench. A high pitched hum began to emanate from it as a small amount of energy built up. Setsuna heard the hum for a short moment.   
  
"Hey," she said with a puzzled look. "Do you hear that sound?"   
  
Just after she finished her words, the daimon fired the energy blast into the ground directly behind the bench, causing an explosion which threw the girls into the air and sent the bench into the nearby stream. The girls slowly got up from the ground.   
  
"What the!?.." Haruka yelled as she quickly looked around. "A daimon!"   
  
"Run!" Setsuna screamed as she ran after the daimon, trying to stall it for a few moments. Haruka and Michiru stood in fear as Setsuna kicked the daimon in its side as hard as she could. It was like hitting a brick wall. The daimon simply smirked as Setsuna stepped back and clutched her ankle. She began to step back toward the others. "I said run!" Setsuna screamed at the top of her lungs, but Michiru remained motionless until her hand was taken by Haruka as she ran the other way. Setsuna soon caught up quickly as they ran onto the main path.   
  
"Do they honestly think they can escape?" the daimon chuckled as she quickly flew to the girls, stopping in-flight just in front of Setsuna, and planting an elbow into her chest. She was stopped in her tracks and fell backwards to the ground. Michiru's words seemed to echo through the dense trees.   
  
"Setsuna!.."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Hurry, it's getting away!" Rei yelled. The daimon they were chasing ducked into a side street where no one else was.   
  
"Here's your chance!" Makoto shouted out. Ami, Rei, and Minako removed their gems and formed the pens around them.   
  
"Mercury Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
The fire, ice, and golden hearts surrounded each of them as they ran, shattering quickly and concentrating onto their chests. The daimon continued to weave through the streets, hoping desperately to get away. Rei split from the group in a thought of anticipation, and as the daimon turned the next corner, she drew her arm back.   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!" She threw her hand forward, firing the thin blast of pure heat. The daimon noticed the blast just in time and turned her body. It flew right past her, but also charred the surface of her shoulder. Despite the pain, the daimon continued running until it finally reached the area where the super drug was planted. The smiling daimon stopped over a small patch of brown grass and looked at the senshi, who had just stopped in front of it.   
  
"Give up!" Ami ordered with a stern voice. "You know you don't stand a chance against us!"   
  
"Oh?" the daimon muttered with a chuckle. "I don't believe that will be true for much longer." Slowly it knelt down and drove its hand down into the ground, removing a large, oddly shaped pod with a large needle at the end of it. With a quick stroke, the needle was driven into the daimon's chest, and the drug began to pump into her body. The girls stared in shock as the daimon's body began to bulge greatly. Her muscles slowly grew larger and became much more pronounced, and a series of veins bulged under her flesh. Sparks of dark energy skipped around her body.   
  
"What the!?" Minako gasped. Usagi and Chibi Usa stepped back.   
  
"Let us handle this," Rei said as she turned to them. Makoto joined the other two as they ran off a short distance.   
  
"Now let's begin!" the daimon yelled as she flew at Rei and punched her hard in the face. She fell to the ground and slowly got up a moment later, rubbing her jaw.   
  
"It got stronger, a lot stronger," she said as she looked at Minako on the other side of the daimon. She took the opportunity to try a surprise attack.   
  
"Venus Northern Lights!"   
  
The attack quickly approached the daimon, but she had already been alerted to it. She held out her hand and braced herself as the attack made contact. Her increased power allowed her to block the stream of energy, but Minako wasn't giving up and continued the attack. However, the daimon held it in place, straining slightly to keep her ground. Rei slowly drew her arm back.   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!"   
  
She threw her hand forward and fired the blast at the daimon, but it held out its other hand and caught that blast as well. Now the two attacks were pressing on each side of the daimon, but the force of each was enabling it to hold its ground with the other.   
  
"It's not working!" Minako screamed.   
  
"Ami!" Rei called out as she replanted her feet. Ami stepped up to the front of the daimon, slowly raising her arms above her head.   
  
"Shining Ice Crystal Freezing!"   
  
She spun the attack around her body before hurling it toward the daimon. Ami looked on as the frozen crystals approached, knowing it didn't have any free hands to block the attack. With a smirk, the daimon shot a beam of energy from her eyes which burned each crystal up into steam. Ami tried again, this time continuously, but the daimon burned every drop again.   
  
"Enough of this!" it screamed as it slightly closed both hands. They seemed to grip both attacks, and with some strength the daimon threw Rei's attack toward the sky. Rei shielded her eyes as it exploded high in the air with a blinding flash. The daimon then spun its body around and threw Minako's attack into the distance, where it exploded in a flash much like an aurora. It ran quickly to Rei while her eyes were still closed and planted its elbow into her stomach. She fell to her knees and clutched her stomach, gasping sharply for air. The daimon then quickly stepped to Minako and knocked her into the air by thrusting her palm into Minako's chest.   
  
"Minako!" Makoto screamed, running out from where she was hiding. The daimon paid no attention to her, but began walking toward Minako. Suddenly, she was struck in the back with Ami's attack, partially freezing her where she stood. Rei and Minako very slowly stood to their feet.   
  
"Are you two alright?" Ami asked, concerned as she looked at each of them. They had no time to respond before the daimon broke out from its icy prison. The girls steadied their footing and prepared to attack once again.   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!"   
  
"Venus Northern Lights!"   
  
The two blasts quickly closed in on the daimon, who had just noticed what was approaching. It held both arms out to catch the attacks as they hit, nearly crushing it due to Ami's attack just before. Makoto stood motionless as she stared at what was happening. The daimon regained most of its strength and was able to hold the two attacks off. Makoto saw, in her eyes, what had already happened just minutes earlier. A small spark skipped from her chest.   
  
"It's...It's not going to end," she mumbled softly to herself. At that moment, Ami stepped up and prepared to attack again.   
  
"Not again!" the daimon screamed, shooting a blast of energy from her eyes right into Ami, throwing her across the ground. Makoto gasped, and a soft wave of wind and sparks swirled around her.   
  
"Ami!"   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Setsuna!"   
  
Haruka and Michiru turned around to see their friend falling back onto the ground. The daimon knelt down and slowly picked her up by the shirt.   
  
"Would you like to try to help her?" she inquired with a smirk. Haruka and Michiru stood motionless. "That's what I thought." The daimon drew her arm back and punched Setsuna hard in the jaw, then dropped her limp body like a piece of trash onto the ground. She laughed as she repeatedly kicked Setsuna, now long unconscious, in the ribs and stomach.   
  
"Get on with it!" The daimon stopped in her tracks. It was Naraku. "Hurry up! We don't have all day. Take the injection and finish these three, then head to where the others are. Those girls are giving her more trouble than I expected. Don't waste any more time, or I'll see that you become a pile of rotten flesh in the depths of oblivion."   
  
"Yes, mother," the daimon gulped and walked to a patch of dead grass. She drove her hand into the ground and pulled out the swollen pod of the super drug. Haruka and Michiru ran to Setsuna and looked up toward the daimon.   
  
"What is that?" Haruka whispered as her eyes examined the pod. The daimon quickly drove the needle into her chest, and Michiru began to shiver as the daimon's body slowly bulged and contorted. They quickly stood when the daimon began to walk back to Setsuna's battered body. While it walked to them, it threw its arm from one side to the other, throwing a burst of dark energy at the girls which lifted Haruka and Michiru across the ground and rolled Setsuna onto her stomach. It reached down and slowly lifted Setsuna into the air by the back of her collar. The girls tried to stand and quickly as they could, but they were still too disoriented to keep their balance and fell back to the ground. They were forced to watch the daimon repeatedly beat and batter Setsuna into a bloody mess. Her breathing had become very labored, and she had begun to cough up blood.   
  
"Setsuna!" they both screamed. Small sparks began to jump from their chests, sometimes jumping to one another.   
  
"Stop it! You're killing her!" Michiru yelled as she struggled to get to her feet. Their gems began to rise from their shirts, slowly floating in front of them as they pulsed rhythmically with each other. Makoto's gem behaved in the same way. Its energy was pulsing in the same rhythm as Haruka's and Michiru's, much like they were exchanging power over the distance. Haruka slowly stood to her feet as well, resting her hand on Michiru's shoulder to calm her. She quickly turned her head back in surprise. "Haruka.."   
  
"Let's make this beast pay," she softly whispered as her hand slid down from Michiru's shoulder to her hand and softly clasped it. Michiru slowly looked down at their hands, then back up at Haruka, giving a soft nod in agreement as she squeezed her hand back. They slowly closed their eyes and deeply concentrated, causing their gems to glow stronger, exchanging sparks of energy frequently. "Can you feel it?" she softly whispered, lifting her head slightly.   
  
"Yes..I can feel it..."   
  
The daimon was just about to swing her foot into Setsuna's ribcage one more time, but her eye caught a soft glow shining off some nearby trees. She slowly turned her head to the direction of the glow, gasping at the sight of Haruka and Michiru holding their hands out to grip the forming handles of their newly created pens. Slowly they detached from the chains of their necklaces, and the girls held them high into the air.   
  
"Neptune Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Hmm... This was unexpected..." Naraku took a step forward, monitoring the entire area.   
  
"What happened?" Miru asked curiously as she walked up to Naraku.   
  
"Haruka and Michiru have just released their powers," she responded. "Setsuna's beating proved to be too much to take, and they released their built up power."   
  
"What does that mean?" Miru asked lowly. "How strong are they?"   
  
"As of now they have not demonstrated their strength yet," Naraku continued, "but if their power reflects how it was before, then they will be stronger than the other senshi, which ultimately means that this daimon has little chance against a double assault on it."   
  
"Little chance? Then my super drug is useless?"   
  
"Not useless. It still increases their strength a great deal, but it's just not enough when they're going against more than a couple senshi. And it looks as though Makoto will be releasing her power shortly."   
  
"So both are going to die?"   
  
"It looks that way, but no matter. This was only a test anyway. Soon we'll use those injections to their full potential."   
  
Back in the park, Haruka's and Michiru's pens had begun to glow intensely. Haruka's soon shattered into a whirl of golden wind, swirling violently around her body, and tightening closer and closer to her, causing the wind to become brighter and brighter until her body was no longer visible. Michiru's burst into a torrent of deep blue water, swirling around her body until only a figure within the water was visible. Slowly both girls walked out from their swirling cocoons, causing them to shatter as they stepped through. As they continued to step out, the energy which had contained them quickly concentrated back onto their chests into a brooch on their bows.   
  
"Th-they transformed," the daimon stuttered lightly, shocked at the sudden turn of events, but slowly she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm still stronger than them."   
  
Haruka and Michiru slowly stopped, the soft glow surrounding their bodies fading as they took in their new powers. Slowly both opened their eyes.   
  
"Step away from Setsuna," Haruka commanded in a strong tone.   
  
"Such a demand from someone who can't back her words up.." the daimon commented rather sarcastically. "And if I refuse? What then?"   
  
"If you lay so much as a hair on her I swear not even Naraku will be able to find all your pieces!" Michiru threatened.   
  
"Again, if I go against those words?" the daimon questioned as she moved closer to Setsuna's body. "What shall the mighty Sailor Neptune do to me?"   
  
"Don't touch her! I swear I'll.."   
  
"Kill me?" the daimon interrupted. "Burn me? Scatter my ashes around the planet?" Suddenly she gave a swift kick into Setsuna's lower back, throwing her high into the air. The girls clenched their fists as her body landed half in the stream. Her breathing had become more labored than before. "Just try it. Fight me with all your might. I assure you it's nothing compared to me."   
  
Michiru couldn't stand anymore. Small sparks began to leap from her body, fueled by her anger as the daimon laughed. Slowly Michiru raised her arms above her head, keeping her hands about shoulder-length apart. Her hatred for the daimon was clearly evident in her face, but she tried to concentrate, slowly forming two small glowing spheres of blue light, one in each hand. Each sphere steadily grew in both size and intensity, and once it had reached a certain point, the center of these spheres of light began to fill with dark blue water which swirled in a spiral. An eerie mist slowly poured from the two spheres, blanketing the area in a dense, cold fog.   
  
"All that power and this is what you use as an attack?" the daimon continued to mock Michiru. "Cold fog? Oh right, I'm supposed to breathe this is, and then it'll freeze my insides right?" Michiru's expression quickly sharpened again, and the spheres cupped in her hands slowly formed a small golden ring around each, much like the ring around her planet.   
  
"Eternal Submerge!"   
  
Michiru quickly spun her body around, swinging her left arm around to throw the first ball toward the daimon. Suddenly it swelled in size as it approached, prompting the daimon to brace for the impact. When it made contact with the daimon's outstretched hands, not even that great beast could hold her ground, for the very ground on which her feet were planted shattered from the force, causing her to slide back until she was able to regain a foothold. The force of the attack was immense, so powerful that even the daimon was struggling to keep it from hitting. However, all her struggling was for nothing when Michiru held out her other arm, firing the second sphere in a thin beam of pure blue energy which quickly made contact with the first blast, causing a massive explosion that threw the daimon through a nearby tree.   
  
"What the!?" the daimon shot up quickly, rubbing her shoulder from the impact. "How could that attack have been that strong!? Impossible!"   
  
"Impossible?" Haruka interrupted with a smirk. "Wait until you see mine. You'll be thinking even worse. That is, if you're still conscious."   
  
"Her attack was just a fluke!" the daimon quickly fought for words. "You can't be that strong too!"   
  
Haruka slowly raised her arms, holding her hands slightly above her forehead. Small streams of golden energy began to flow into the area between her hands, forming a solid ball of energy which steadily grew until it filled the area between her hands. The daimon slowly braced itself in anticipation, hoping greatly that this attack wouldn't be as strong as the last.   
  
"Uranus Final Impact!"   
  
Slowly she lowered her hands to her chest, then quickly thrust them forward, firing an intense blast of golden energy toward the daimon. The daimon held both arms out to counter the attack and was pushed back again as it made contact. This attack proved to be stronger than Michiru's, for its power soon overcame the daimon and detonated as it made contact with her body. Again she flew back to the ground from the explosion, this time getting up more slowly.   
  
"H-how is that..possible?!" the daimon forced out the words, her anger quickly becoming evident. She stepped forward slowly but stopped when she realized Michiru was missing from where she was. "Where is she!?"   
  
"Eternal Submerge!"   
  
The daimon quickly turned her head to see Michiru behind her. She was holding both hands in front of her body, causing the two spheres to form into one, and fired a blast of pure blue energy. Just then, the daimon heard Haruka's voice.   
  
"Uranus Final Impact!"   
  
The daimon first caught Michiru's attack with both hands, then quickly swung one to the other side to catch Haruka's. The two attacks were much too strong for the daimon to hold off for long, and they had already begun to press her arms inward, slowly defeating the beast's great strength. Both Haruka and Michiru had been using their powers continually to keep the attacks moving, creating a small beam of energy coming from each which went into the large spheres slowly crushing the daimon. A few moments later, the daimon's body had finally given way, allowing the two attacks to completely swallow the daimon in their energy, which caused a massive explosion when they collided. The explosion created a blinding light that could be seen for miles, completely whiting out everything as the force nearly blew Haruka and Michiru off their feet.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Ami! Get up, Ami!"   
  
The wind and energy swirling around Makoto quickly grew stronger. The energy pulsing in her gem became more intense with every second. The gem began to rise up and detach from her necklace when she could see the daimon's eyes glow with energy once more. Makoto slowly reached out and gripped the area underneath the gem as the handle began to form, then slowly held it above her head.   
  
"Jupiter Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
Her pen glowed an intense white, exploding into a shower of sparks and lightning that showered down onto her. The lightning softly skipped across her skin as the sparks multiplied and began to form a barrier around her entire body that pulsed with energy. In a moment the barrier shattered, and Makoto emerged as Sailor Jupiter as the energy quickly concentrated onto her chest. The daimon quickly shifted her focus from Ami to the newly transformed senshi, slightly gasping at the realization that another had been awakened.   
  
"She.. She did it," Usagi stuttered slightly in shock. Chibi Usa could only nod in agreement as she stared on.   
  
"Ami," Makoto softly called out, "are you alright?"   
  
"Ugh.. Uh..Yeah, I think so," she responded faintly, slowly standing her feet.   
  
Makoto slowly stepped around to the daimon's back, never taking her eyes off it for even a moment. The daimon tried to see what she was doing, but the two attacks from Rei and Minako were still pressing hard on her hands. Slowly Makoto held her arms above her head, concentrating as faint streams of energy began to flow into the space between them. A small ball of electrically charged energy formed in her hands, and she opened her eyes to look up at the daimon.   
  
"Jupiter Starlight Nova!"   
  
She threw her arms forward and launched the beam of electric energy toward the back of the daimon. The daimon's body rocked as the blast impacted, quickly filling her body with a strong electric current which threatened her defense against Rei's and Minako's attacks.   
  
The daimon fought the effects of the attack as the main front continued to impact her back, slowly charring the area it contacted, but the energy of Makoto's attack took its toll, for her strength began to give way, and the attacks slowly crushed her arms inward. Ami saw the daimon's moment of vulnerability and decided to take advantage of it.   
  
"Shining Ice Crystal Freezing!"   
  
The daimon quickly opened her eyes as she heard Ami's words, but was unable to counter it in time. The crystals impacted the daimon's body and covered it completely in ice, allowing the other three attacks to strike the daimon with their full force. As their power hammered against the daimon, they began to merge into one attack which formed an intensely bright light that nearly blinded everyone.   
  
"It's going to blow!" Makoto shouted out, sensing the impending danger from the growing attack. The girls quickly cut off their attacks and stepped back, and the ball of energy suddenly exploded in a great flash, giving off a shockwave that pushed the three senshi back slightly. Slowly the explosion calmed, and nothing remained of the daimon but a small crater caused by the blast. Just then, a small tremor shook the ground, and a blinding light shone from the north, whiting out all it contacted.   
  
"What was that?" Usagi quickly asked.   
  
"It felt like the explosion we just created," Rei commented.   
  
The girls quickly ran in the direction of the tremor. The senshi were so preoccupied with what the blast could have come from that they forgot to detransform. The trees soon became quite dense as the girls continued on, finally reaching the clearing where Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stood. A large crater was cut into the area near the stream, and a few small remains of the daimon were scattered across it. Haruka and Michiru quickly turned their heads when they heard the noise caused by the other girls running in.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Haruka inquired in a confused tone.   
  
"Makoto?" Michiru spoke softly. "You released your powers too?"   
  
"Yeah, and we just got rid of a daimon," she replied, "and by the looks of things, you did too."   
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi screamed and ran to Setsuna's unconscious body. "What happened to her!?"   
  
"The daimon had its way with her," Haruka commented. "She's the reason we have our powers now."   
  
"What can we do?" Chibi Usa asked. "She's much too injured to move, let alone get her to the hospital." The girls slowly looked around at each other for ideas.   
  
Meanwhile, Naraku was silently monitoring the events above as Miru paced.   
  
"So what happened?" she asked in a slightly panicky tone.   
  
"They're dead."   
  
"Who? The daimons?"   
  
"Yes, Haruka and Michiru destroyed the first with little problem. Rei, Minako, and Makoto used their three blasts to overcome the other."   
  
"So what good was today? We lost two daimons and two of my injections!"   
  
"Do not make me repeat myself, Miru. I told you once why this was of no bother, and I will not tell you again. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Yes, Naraku."   
  
"Besides," Naraku smirked as her eyes trailed to another part of the city, "I have much bigger plans in store for the future. Those stupid girls will cower at what is coming for them."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"That is none of your concern, Miru."   
  
"Yes, Naraku."   
  
"Just wait. You insects will beg for my mercy."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Wh-what about Hikari!?" Usagi tried to speak. Her face was covered in tears.   
  
"Hikari?" Michiru mumbled softly. "Of course, she can heal Setsuna."   
  
"But how do we call her?" Minako asked hesitantly.   
  
Haruka began to tremble as her emotions quickly welled up in her and released in one large outburst.   
  
"Hikari!!" 


	16. Chapter 15: Helpless Fears

**Author's Notes (7-03-03):** Yeah.. I think you can forget what I said about the last chapter being long.. -.- This stupid thing took 8 months to do.. Yeah, I was just a bit slow.. Anyway, LAST CHAPTER I HAD TO REVISE!!!! ~jumps around~ I'm happy now. n.n;;   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 15: Helpless Fears_   
  
  
"Hikari!"   
  
Haruka's words seemed to echo throughout the entire area. She slowly dropped to her knees in exhaustion. The energy that the girls had spent in chasing, fleeing, and fighting had taken its toll, and they began to detransform one by one as their bodies were no longer to sustain the power of their gems. Usagi slowly knelt down by Setsuna's side and pulled her limp body into her arms. Her hand slid up to Setsuna's throat to inspect her current state, and she gasped at what her fingers felt.   
  
"Her pulse is weak, Haruka! She's barely breathing anymore!"   
  
"What do we do?" Chibi Usa asked. Her voice was shuddering so much that her words are hard to understand. "She's dying..."   
  
"If she truly watches from the sun..." Michiru spoke slowly. Her hands were spaced apart from each other and slightly in front of her stomach. "Then this will surely get her attention.. It... It has to.."   
  
"What are you doing?" Minako stood up. A small ball of energy had begun to concentrate in Michiru's hands. She was the only senshi who had not detransformed in exhaustion.   
  
"Doing the only thing that can save Setsuna!" Michiru screamed out, her face showing signs of great stress. She was gathering all the energy she had left into the space between her hands.   
  
"Michiru, stop!" Ami called out. "Do you realize what a blast like that could do to the sun? Don't do it!" She grasped her gem and tried to harness as much energy from it as she could and succeeded just enough to summon her computer, which had undergone a substantial upgrade since she received her new powers. Her hands quickly worked across the surface of the keyboard, and the computer quickly scanned the area where Michiru was standing. "Michiru, your attack is too strong! If its power increases at this rate, you'll completely disrupt the balance in the sun!"   
  
"If Hikari cares at all about us," Michiru strained the words, "then she'll stop this before it hits. If not... Then we had no hope anyway!" The energy gathered between her hands was becoming so concentrated that a strong wind was emanating from it, and waves of light and energy shot from its surface.   
  
"Michiru, no!! You'll kill us all!"   
  
"Save us now, Hikari!" Michiru screamed as hard as she could. "Eternal Submerge!"   
  
The ball of energy quickly followed the motions of her hands as they were thrown toward the sun, then released in a massive blast of blue light. Everyone shielded their eyes to protect themselves from the intense light. Slowly the light faded and the girls opened their eyes. The sound of Ami's fingers against her keyboard quickly rang through their ears.   
  
"You fool!" Rei screamed as she stood up and slapped Michiru. "What were you thinking!? You could kill everyone!"   
  
"I..had to.." Michiru faintly whispered before falling to her knees and detransforming.   
  
"I'm receiving the scans from space," Ami interrupted. "Bringing up visual representation now." A few more keys later, a small projection of the inner solar system appeared in the clearing between the girls, and they all gathered close to watch.   
  
"Wow, Ami, your computer sure got an upgrade," Minako commented as she moved a finger through the projection. "Not bad." A soft blush filled Ami's cheeks, and she quickly finished her typing.   
  
"Superimposing scanning data on the energy blast," she added softly as she hit one last key, showing the position of the energy blast as it traveled toward the sun.   
  
"It's already near Venus?" Makoto said in a slightly surprised tone.   
  
"Scans indicate that the energy blast will pass within one hundred thousand miles of the surface of Venus," Ami continued as the readings arose one by one. A soft giggle came from behind the screen, "Any closer and it could have wiped out Minako's home."   
  
"What's so funny about that!?" Minako shot up. "I'll have you know that Venus is one of the most romantic places in the solar system!" The others had begun to laugh softly, causing a vein to bulge from Minako's forehead.   
  
"The energy blast has passed Venus," Ami stepped in to interrupt their laughter. "Now sixty-two point three million miles from the sun." She glanced up for a moment. "And it won't hit Mercury. It's on the far side of the sun at this time of the year." Minako forced herself to sit so she could try to calm herself. "Impact in 7 minutes 20 seconds."   
  
"What about its power?" Haruka asked from the far side of the projection. "Has it weakened at all?" Ami quickly checked the readings as they were coming in and sucked in a breath as she read the readings on its power.   
  
"No.. It-It has grown in strength..."   
  
"What? How could it do that?" Usagi spoke in a trembling tone. She was the only one who hadn't gathered around the projection, for Setsuna's fragile body was still in her arms.   
  
"I..don't know, but now it won't simply disrupt the balance of energy in the sun," Ami forced every word out. "Now..it will cease all reactions in the sun completely. The sun will become nothing but a mass of gas and rock. Hikari, help us..."   
  
"She'll stop it. She has to," Chibi Usa mumbled. "Please stop it.."   
  
"The energy blast is now twenty million miles from the surface of the sun," Ami slowly added. "Impact in two minutes forty-five seconds."   
  
"If it hits," Michiru said in a soft tone, nearly crying, "I'm truly sorry.. I really thought Hikari would stop it."   
  
"Impact in forty-five seconds. The energy blast is now four point two million miles from the surface of the sun." Ami left out a soft sigh. "Three million miles.. Impact in thirty-one seconds. Fifteen seconds and... What?" She shot her head up quickly to look at the projection.   
  
"It..stopped?" Michiru crawled closer to examine the center of the projection where the sun as located. "And..it's shrinking..."   
  
"Energy readings on the blast are decreasing," Ami said with a deep sigh. "Mass and strength are down to fifty-seven percent. The energy is being dispersed over what appears to be some sort of barrier. Attempting to scan it." The others waited as Ami punched the keys as quickly as fast as she could, and a thin sphere appeared around the sun, the surface connecting just where the energy blast had stopped. "There appears to be an energy shield extending one point eight million miles from the entire surface of the sun."   
  
"A shield?" Haruka wondered.   
  
"I suppose it's to protect her and the sun from something like this happening," Rei added. Just then, a bright flash of golden light washed over everything and concentrated into a swirl of golden sparkles. The sparkles slowly faded and Hikari walked into view.   
  
"Hikari?"   
  
The golden senshi slowly turned to face the girls. The soft glow around her body slowly faded, and she opened her eyes.   
  
"You should be thankful that I guard the sun as well as the planets," Hikari said in a low, disappointed tone. "That blast would not only have shut down the sun's nuclear reactions, but also caused it to collapse onto itself and destroy this system."   
  
Ami, being the only one who understood the full meaning of Hikari's words, immediately resumed typing on her computer, and the results appeared on the projection that was already up.   
  
"She's correct," she concluded, her mouth hanging slightly open. "A total collapse of the outer material of the sun, followed by an explosion reaching beyond Pluto in 7 hours."   
  
Michiru stood silent and motionless. "I was... I was only trying to save Setsuna..."   
  
"We wanted to help too," Chibi Usa commented, "but you just went about it in the wrong way."   
  
"Setsuna's injuries would not have threatened her life," Hikari added, "but now that I'm here, I suppose I could heal you..." She exchanged a cold glance with Michiru. "All of you..." Michiru looked away as Hikari spoke. Her eyes slowly focused on Setsuna's body still held in Usagi's arms. She let out a deep sigh as she sat down. As Hikari lifted her staff into the air, the soft warmth of her healing energy swept across everyone. In minutes they all felt completely rejuvenated, and the healing effects of her power continued to encircle Setsuna's unconscious body. Slowly her open wounds sealed and vanished and her broken bones and bruises mended.   
  
"Uhn... Where..," Setsuna softly mumbled, "What happened?" Her body slowly stirred and arose. Usagi tried to prevent her from moving, but Setsuna was about to sit up in her arms.   
  
"You need to stay still, Setsuna," Usagi said softly. "The daimon nearly killed you, but Haruka and Michiru saved you and killed it."   
  
"You mean...they transformed too?"   
  
"Mhmm, and Michiru nearly brought an end to civilization as we know it, but Hikari stopped it, and she healed us all too. We didn't know if you would make it. You were hurt so badly..." Usagi smiled softly and moved slightly to change her grip on Setsuna."   
  
"Consider that the last time I try to wipe out humanity for you, Setsuna," Michiru huffed a little. The others giggled. Hikari smiled and turned to face everyone.   
  
"Nearly all of you have awakened now, and your power has proven to be far superior to the power of the daimons. The drug enhancements they received have been no match for the strength of your teamwork. Soon Naraku will fall for good." A soft swirl began to encircle her body just as her hair started to glow and brilliant gold.   
  
"Hikari..." Setsuna called out softly and held out her hand. "Why haven't I..." She looked away before she finished as fell silent, pulling her hand close to her chest. Hikari nodded softly in respect to the feelings she could sense from Setsuna, then slowly vanished in a shower of golden light.   
  
"What were you going to say, Setsuna?" Usagi asked in a caring tone. She gently wiped some of the blood that remained from the healed wounds from Setsuna's face.   
  
"It's nothing. Just forget it." Setsuna slowly broke free from Usagi's arms and stood up. "I'm leaving. Thank you for your help."   
  
"No..problem..," Usagi stuttered slightly as she watched her leave.   
  
"Should someone follow her?" Chibi Usa asked everyone.   
  
"No," Usagi responded calmly, "we should let her be alone for a while. I think I know what's on her mind." The rest of the girls gave a soft nod, both respecting and wondering where her seriousness came from.   
  
"Now that everyone's alright," Minako began to suggest, "why don't we go out for some food to celebrate Makoto's, Haruka's, and Michiru's new powers?"   
  
"Sounds good to me," Rei spoke up with a smile.   
  
"I suppose we could make it," Haruka agreed, smirking playfully at Michiru. "That is, if Michiru doesn't try to make mankind extinct again."   
  
"Oh ha ha..," Michiru responded, obviously not amused with the line of jokes about her. "I think I'll control myself. Now, hand you had enough fun?"   
  
"Not nearly," Haruka chuckled. "I'm just getting started."   
  
"You guys can go," Usagi said as she stood up. "Chibi Usa and I need to talk. We'll catch up with you if we can, but if not then we should still be here." Chibi Usa looked at her curiously.   
  
"Alright," Makoto said hesitantly. "Shall we get going now?" The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Chibi Usa wondered. Usagi waited until the others had left.   
  
"I know what Setsuna is feeling, and I'm pretty sure you do too. I may not technically be your mother yet, but I've lived with you long enough to know how you think." Chibi Usa nodded softly.   
  
"She's upset that she hasn't gotten he powers yet," she answered.   
  
"Yes," Usagi responded, "Just like us."   
  
Little did they know that everything that had just happened was being watched by Naraku.   
  
"Excellent, those little fools have left themselves completely alone and helpless. How shall we answer this call of idiocy, Miru?"   
  
"Well, perhaps we should try a more covert approach," Miru suggested.   
  
"For what purpose?"   
  
"If we were to send a daimon to attack normally, there's a strong chance that the other senshi could find out. I suggest that we send a daimon that could stop them from alerting the other girls," Miru Explained.   
  
"So you're telling me to send a psychic daimon?"   
  
"A daimon with psychic capabilities would be the easiest one to send," Miru agreed. "It could put them to sleep before the others are alerted. Then it could take their gems before it killed them."   
  
"Consider it done," Naraku replied with a smirk. "On top of that, I'll send one after Setsuna as well."   
  
"Don't forget to give Setsuna a little punch for me," Miru added with a laugh.   
  
Back on the surface, Setsuna continued her walk through the woods.   
  
"Haruka and Michiru transformed because of me. Why can't I find a reason to transform? I was the guardian, or rather I was until Sailor Sol appeared. I was one of the strongest senshi. Now I'm reduced to nothing. Who knows if this gem will ever do anything. All I want to do is help... Huh? Who's there?" She was startled by a sound in the trees. Suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around, and a hand firmly covered her mouth. Setsuna tried to break from the daimon's grip, but it was too strong.   
  
"It seems my mother wants to cause you pain before I take your life," the daimon mentioned with a smirk as it drew its fist back.   
  
Meanwhile, the second daimon quietly approached Usagi and Chibi Usa, who had no idea anything was wrong.   
  
"It would be fun to cause them some pain, but mother gave me orders." It let out a slight sigh as it snapped its finger, and Usagi and Chibi Usa fell unconscious. The daimon slowly walked to them and knelt down. "Now, for those gems..." Chibi Usa's gem was hanging out of her shirt, so the daimon slowly grabbed it, but a surge of energy passed through its body and threw it back. "What was that.?" It flexed its hand a little and stepped closer to Chibi Usa. "Hey!" the daimon yelled as it flicked her between the eyes. Her eyes slowly opened, but they were empty and lifeless due to the daimon's hypnosis. "Why can't I take this gem?"   
  
"The gems are part of us," Chibi Usa answered in an unchanging tone. "They must be willfully given up."   
  
"Figures," the daimon mumbled. It began to speak telepathically to the other daimon. "I would advise against touching the gems. The must be given willfully before we can handle them."   
  
"Thank you. That was very useful information...about a minute ago! I just got my hand nearly fried off!"   
  
"What do you propose we do about this? The young one said the gems must be willfully given up."   
  
"We're just going to have to trick them into giving them up then."   
  
"Nightmarish visions that will make them want to give their powers up would work nicely."   
  
"Yes, and as long as they have free thought, giving up the gem in the dream should allow us to take their real gems."   
  
"Excellent idea," Naraku's voice suddenly entered their minds. "This should prove to be interesting."   
  
"Mother? You were listening?"   
  
"You didn't think I kept watch over my children? I always monitor what you are doing and saying to make sure you don't do something wrong."   
  
"Yes, of course, mother. We won't fail you."   
  
"I hope that you won't, but don't expect for me to save you if something goes wrong. It will be your fault if anything does happen, and you will pay the consequences of that failure."   
  
"Yes, mother," one of the daimons responded in fear. It covered Usagi's and Chibi Usa's foreheads with its palms. "Let's try the mother first. I may help me to trick the daughter more easily." Usagi faintly whimpered as the daimon began to tap into her mind. After a few moments Usagi slowly awoke in her dream world. She was surrounded by the 6 senshi as her fallen body awoke.   
  
"Usagi?" Ami called softly.   
  
"Are you awake?" Makoto asked as she gently tapped her cheek.   
  
"Uhn..." Usagi rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'm awake."   
  
"What am I holding up right now?" Rei asked as she passed an object just under her nose, then brought it into her field of vision. Usagi didn't need to see the object to know what Rei had.   
  
"Chocolate!" she screamed happily and reached for the treat. Her hands claimed the candy and it disappeared into her mouth before Rei could react.   
  
"I guess I could have expected just as much from her when candy is involved," she said with a soft sigh.   
  
"Usagi, do you remember anything that's happened?" Minako inquired.   
  
"No, I don't remember a thing," she answered as she stood up. A deep gasp soon followed as she looked past the senshi. All of Tokyo was in flames, buildings had fallen, and daimons were approaching them. "Wh-what happened!?"   
  
"Naraku launched a surprise attack yesterday with dozens of daimons. There was no way that we could defend."   
  
"Shining Ice Crystal Freezing!" Ami screamed as she swirled her attack around the girls, forming a protective wall of ice.   
  
"Where are Chibi Usa and Setsuna?" Usagi asked as she quickly looked around.   
  
"Usagi...," Rei tried to answer. "Chibi Usa and Setsuna...They were killed last night in the first attack." She paused for a moment as a bright flash of light emanated from the sky above Tokyo, which soon revealed the form of Hikari still defending the city. "They were trapped upstairs in your house when we were escaping from the fire. There was nothing we could do."   
  
"We've barely been able to survive since then," Michiru added. "Naraku went back to your house after it fell and found their gems. She was able to awaken them herself and became a monster with their power."   
  
Just as she finished her words, a large explosion enveloped a building, and a dark figure flew up from the flames and landed behind the ring of daimons around the girls. It was Naraku, and her body had become more demon-like than ever before. The daimons began to charge toward the ice barrier and slash madly at it with swords and daggers made from their own bodies.   
  
"What do we do now?!" Usagi asked as her body trembled in fear.   
  
"They're all around us. There's nowhere to escape," Haruka said in a strong tone. "Usagi, stay between us. This is our last fight."   
  
Ami punched a few keys into her computer, which created a small energy barrier just inside the walls of ice. The daimons continued their relentless attacks on the ice, and Naraku slowly walked to the wall and smirked at the girls through the ice, then drew back and punched the barrier of ice. Her fist broke through the ice and caused to entire wall to come crashing down on the energy barrier. The attack continued on the second wall, and it was quickly losing power. However, in an instant, Hikari appeared in front of Usagi and teleported both away just as the barrier shattered. They reappeared on a hilltop some distance from where they were, but Usagi was still able to see the horrific sight of her friends being slaughtered at the hands of Naraku and her daimons. She fell to her knees and quickly broke into tears.   
  
"Usagi, get up!" Hikari yelled. "They're coming this way now!"   
  
"What's the use..?" she sighed softly.   
  
"Celestial Light Annihilation!" She fired her blast of pure light into the clouds, which soon rained down upon the daimons in many bolts of energy, destroying all but Naraku. "Usagi, give me your gem!"   
  
"My gem?" she wondered as she looked at the tiny crystal. "What do you need with my gem?"   
  
"If you give me your gem, I can combine it with mine to kill Naraku! Hurry!"   
  
"But," Usagi looked at it sadly, "I need my gem to transform."   
  
"You'll be dead in a minute if you don't, we all will!" Hikari screamed. "Naraku will kill us and everyone on this planet if you don't give it to me!"   
  
"All those people... I can't let them die too..," Usagi whispered softly as she pulled the gem from her necklace and held it up to Hikari.   
  
"Good girl..." Hikari smiled and slowly took the gem from Usagi. "Stupid, but very good." Usagi's eyes shot open and her blood ran cold as she looked up. A daimon was standing before her with the gem in its hand.   
  
"You're not Hikari!!" she screamed in panic. Everything she could see began to be covered in darkness.   
  
"I'm glad you noticed. At least you're not stupid enough to miss that. I now own your gem, and it's time to steal your pathetic daughter's."   
  
"But doesn't Naraku..?"   
  
"Have that gem?" the daimon laughed. "This world was fake, and it was all too easy to trick you. Goodnight, Sailor Moon..."   
  
Everything went black for Usagi...   
  
"Heh..," it chuckled. "Much too easy." Slowly the daimon slid its hand down and detached the gem from Usagi's necklace, absorbing the white crystal into its wrist.   
  
"You got one already?" the other daimon said in surprise through their telepathy.   
  
"It was easy too. Wait... You haven't even started!?"   
  
"I was waiting to see how your first went."   
  
"Ugh.. Just go and get her gem! I have to get the little brat's now."   
  
The daimons concentrated on creating the dream worlds for Chibi Usa and Setsuna, but they were unaware that the rest of the girls had already begun to return.   
  
"Chibi Usa... Chibi Usa, wake up!"   
  
"Huh..? Wh-" Chibi Usa paused to rub her head. "Where am I?"   
  
"She's finally waking up," a soft voice said. It seemed eerily familiar to her, but she couldn't see who was speaking just yet. "You're safe, darling. Your mother and father won't let anything happen to you."   
  
"Mother and father!?" Chibi Usa exclaimed as she sat up quickly. Her eyes slowly focused on the figures before her, and finally she could see that they really were Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she threw herself into their arms. "How did I get here?"   
  
"What do you mean?" her mother asked with an odd look. "Back to Crystal Tokyo? You've been here for 5 months now. Maybe that bump on the head has made you a little forgetful."   
  
"5 months?" Chibi Usa asked in astonishment. "I've been home for 5 months?"   
  
Her mother nodded softly. "5 months ago, or rather 5 months ago to you, Naraku was killed by Sailor Sol while the others distracted her. You came home because you felt homesick. Unfortunately...," she paused for a moment, and then a bright explosion shook the ground, and one of the shining spires in the heart of Crystal Tokyo far in the distance crumbled.   
  
"What was that, mother!?"   
  
"Unfortunately," Serenity repeated, "a few survivors of the Dark Moon found a way to revive her ashes, and now she's wiping out the kingdom."   
  
"What about Hikari?" Chibi Usa asked in panic. "Where is she?"   
  
"No one knows where she is," her father answered sadly. "She left after Naraku was killed, and we haven't seen her since."   
  
"What about the others?" Chibi Usa asked in a worried tone. "Where are the other senshi?"   
  
"All the others have been killed," Serenity replied faintly. "Naraku attacked 3 days ago, and she had no intention of toying with us. We're the only ones who lived through the first attack." She looked down with tears in her eyes. "Crystal Tokyo will soon fall..."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Setsuna... Setsuna, get up."   
  
Setsuna slowly opened her eyes to find Hikari standing over her. It appeared as if she was looking into the night sky, but as her eyes moved around, it was evident that the night sky was everywhere, and the Earth and Moon were in the distance.   
  
"Hikari, where are we?"   
  
"I had to get us away as fast as I could. Naraku launched a surprise attack with all her daimons and overwhelmed us. Ami, Minako, and Makoto were already killed, and I can't find Usagi and Chibi Usa.   
  
"Why did you run and bring me here, Hikari?"   
  
"Because Tokyo was just annihilated!" Hikari yelled in frustration. "We were all fighting in the city when Naraku dropped a massive energy blast on us. A piece of the blast broke off and hit near you, which is probably why you can't remember any of this."   
  
"How do you know I don't remember? I didn't tell you."   
  
"I just know. Remember, I'm the guardian of this system."   
  
"Right," Setsuna added, "you're the guardian, Hikari."   
  
"As I was saying," Hikari continued. "Just as the blast hit the city, I grabbed you and teleported here. Ami, Minako, and Makoto were swallowed by the blast, and I expect that the others were also. Even if she wiped out all her daimons with that blast, I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat her."   
  
"So what do we do then if the only living senshi isn't strong enough to kill Naraku?"   
  
"I need you to give me your gem, Setsuna."   
  
"My gem? Why do you need that?"   
  
"I can merge your gem with mine, and that will give me more than enough power to kill Naraku."   
  
"So why didn't you just keep the gems and merge with them before getting us involved in the battle? Naraku could have been dead long ago."   
  
"I wanted you to fight on your own. I'm only a guardian. I can't be the savior, too, but now I see that I should have kept them. The powers the gems granted you still made you too weak to kill Naraku."   
  
"So you were just lazy!" Setsuna screamed. "You wanted us to do the job you were too lazy to do! You should have kept my gem, because you're not getting it back now!"   
  
"What!?" Hikari growled as she slapped Setsuna across the cheek. "You'll just let Naraku win!? She'll kill everything!"   
  
"It's your fault that she will kill everything! I already lost my friends because of you!" Setsuna screamed back as she drew her fist back to punch Hikari, but her wrist was quickly grabbed before it hit.   
  
"That's not a good thing to do, Setsuna," Hikari suggested with a dark smirk. "Now you're going to give me that gem, one way or another!" Setsuna's expression of anger slowly turned to fear as the figure of Hikari slowly yielded to the dark truth of the daimon she really was. "I believe a little more aggressive of an approach is required. We saved the little brats just for this occasion." The daimon snapped her fingers, and two more daimons appeared behind her, each holding one of the girls in their grip.   
  
"Usagi! Chibi Usa!" Setsuna called out. "You beast! Let them go!"   
  
"Now that wouldn't be fun, would it? You're going to give me that gem, or I will execute these two!" A deep shiver ran through Setsuna's body as she felt the daimon's claw slowly slide down her spine. "You wouldn't want that now, would you?"   
  
"Don't touch them..." Her voice was low and ragged.   
  
"Does that mean I'll get that gem?"   
  
Setsuna could barely keep herself under control as she spoke angrily through her teeth, "No... You will never get my powers!"   
  
"A pity..." The daimon shook her head and gave a nod to the daimons. "Goodbye, Usagi."   
  
"Usagi!" Setsuna cried out and reached out for her, but the daimon held her back and made her watch the other stab Usagi in the back with its dagger. "No! Let go!" She struggled against the daimon's grip.   
  
"You don't like that, do you? Then I don't expect that you'll like seeing the other die," the daimon suggested as it gave a smirk toward Chibi Usa. Setsuna continued to struggle in anger. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I added a little extra incentive to giving me your gem." It pointed toward the Moon and whispered in her ear, "Do you see that? Why, isn't the Moon falling to Earth?"   
  
"You'll wipe out everything!" Setsuna screamed as a small spark skipped across her gem, but none of the daimons noticed.   
  
"That's the point of it. Well, that and persuading you to give up your gem." It slid one of its claws across Setsuna's jaw. "What do you say? Will you give up that gem, or will you decline and watch this brat and the entire planet die? This is your last chance..."   
  
"I will not give it to you... I am the last senshi remaining, and if I give you my gem, this whole system will die," she replied with tears in her eyes. "I cannot give it to you... I will not give it to you!"   
  
"Yet another pity, but a pity I do so enjoy," the daimon said with a soft laugh. It grabbed Chibi Usa from the other daimon and threw Setsuna into its arms. "Hold her up!"   
  
"What are you going to do?! Don't touch her!"   
  
"Last chance," the daimon said with a smirk as it waved the dagger near Chibi Usa's face. "Save her life, or watch her die."   
  
"Puu, please help," Chibi Usa whimpered. "I don't want to die. Please... Please, Puu, h..," her words were suddenly ended, and a moment later, Setsuna saw the tip of the dagger slowly exit through her chest.   
  
"Chibi Usa!" Setsuna cried out as loudly as she could.   
  
"Her time just ran out. Oh, I'm sorry.. Didn't you want her to finish?" the daimon mocked with a laugh.   
  
"You beast... Now...Now it's your turn to suffer! Your turn to feel the pain you've given me!" Setsuna yelled as a surge of energy moved through her. Her gem began to glow a deep purple. The power emanating from her became so strong that the dream world around her began to decay. The gem slowly rose from her neck and pulsed in power, and then a blinding light exploded from the heart of the purple crystal, which quickly caused the daimon to lose control over the false reality it created.   
  
In the real world, the gem grew brighter and sent a burst of energy through the daimon, throwing it through the air and into a tree. Setsuna slowly awoke from the dream and stood to her feet. The gem began to shine intensely as she gripped underneath it, the pen appearing soon afterward.   
  
"Pluto Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
The entire pen slowly evaporated into a dark, wispy smoke that moved across every inch of her body. As the smoke slowly swirled and began to clear, Setsuna materialized her staff from it, and the remaining smoke concentrated into the brooch on her chest. The daimon took a step back, not knowing what its next action should be. Setsuna gripped her staff tightly, and suddenly the daimon felt the base of her staff strike its jaw. A surge of pain flew through it body as it fell to the ground.   
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't torture you," Setsuna threatened the daimon as she stood above it. The daimon quickly leapt to its feet and tried to punch her, but Setsuna easily dodged the attack and struck the daimon in the chest with her staff. Time after time it tried to attack, and Setsuna continually punished it. "I'm growing tired of this..," she mumbled softly as she kicked the daimon across the ground. It slowly rose to its feet.   
  
"Heh.. Is that all you've got?"   
  
Setsuna's eyebrow twitched a little. She held out her staff toward the daimon. "Poison Needle!" she yelled as a volley of thick black needles shot out toward the daimon. It barely had time to react before they punctured its skin, letting out a thin black smoke as the poison burned into its flesh. The daimon fell to its knees in agony, and the needles slowly dissolved into its body. "How was that one? I trust that it feels quite painful."   
  
The daimon tried to stand as the pain subsided. "How dare you do that!" it screamed as it held its hand out toward Setsuna. However, the blast of energy it planned to use never appeared. "What the!? What have you done!?"   
  
"The poison from my needles prevents you from using any of your special abilities, and it will continue to drain them and your life away until you're dead," she answered with a hate-filled look, then walked toward the daimon. "That also means you can't regenerate yourself after I do this!" She drew her staff back and quickly broke the daimon's arm, then kicked it back again. "You worthless piece of trash.. Why does Naraku even send you out?"   
  
"Because our abilities are useful to her. We obey every order she gives, and that's what will allow us to win someday. You idiots are too busy worrying about the lives of the pathetic humans who have no idea what is happening. You risk your life to safe the insignificant, while we would gladly give ours to see them wiped out," the daimon continued speaking to distract Setsuna while it positioned a leg to her side. "Also, you never pay attention to what the enemy is doing when something else is happening!" it yelled as Setsuna's feet were swept out from under her. The daimon quickly stood up and punched her in the chest, sending her back a few feet and onto the ground, which gave the daimon enough time to run into the trees.   
  
"Ugh.. Idiot.. Does it think it can get away?" Setsuna mumbled with a sigh, and then swung her staff forward. "Dark Revelation!"   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"What do you mean Crystal Tokyo will fall?!" Chibi Usa exclaimed. "Can't we do anything!?"   
  
"There is one thing..," Serenity said with a hesitant tone.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I need your gem, angel..."   
  
"What do you need it for, mother? What good can it do when I never transformed?"   
  
"I believe I can use it to be strong enough to kill Naraku," the queen answered hopefully. "We can only hope it works."   
  
"But are you sure it can work? What if we both lose our powers?"   
  
"There isn't time to worry about that! Please, just give me your gem!"   
  
"But I'm not sure about this, mother..."   
  
"Just give it to me!" Serenity ordered. Chibi Usa pulled back from her mother's harsh tone. Just then, Endymion was struck in the shoulder by some unseen force that began to pull him down the hill. The two gasped in utter surprise as their eyes followed the direction where he was being pulled, revealing the source to be Naraku halfway down the hill.   
  
"I found you little brats! I tore up half the city looking for the last of you!" Naraku yelled as she quickly formed a blade out of her other arm and stabbed Chibi Usa's father in the stomach.   
  
"Daddy!" Chibi Usa screamed in horror.   
  
"Chibi Usa, darling," Serenity spoke softly as she knelt down, "you have to give me your gem..."   
  
"But..," she mumbled softly, looking down the hill at her fallen father. "Daddy...."   
  
"You know he isn't dead yet.. I can still save him if you give me the gem..." Serenity gently touched her daughter's cheek. "I can save your father.. I will..."   
  
"Alright," Chibi Usa finally agreed, pulling the gem from her necklace. "Please save him, mother..."   
  
Serenity smirked as she slowly took the gem into her hand. "What ever gave you the idea I would ever keep my promise? Stupid brat..."   
  
Chibi Usa gasped and looked up for just long enough to see the face of the daimon as it smacked her hard, causing her to black out.   
  
Back in the real world, the daimon began to release its dream world from Chibi Usa's mind, but the rest of the girls had just entered the park and were coming into sight of the daimon.   
  
"And Haruka fell flat on her face.. You have never seen anything funnier," Michiru laughed softly before she noticed the daimon.   
  
"What the!?" Minako said as she was the first to see the daimon over the two girls. "Usagi! Chibi Usa!"   
  
"They're back!" the daimon gasped as it quickly absorbed Chibi Usa's gem into its other wrist.   
  
"It has both their gems!" Rei yelled. "How did it get them!?"   
  
"Nevermind that!" Ami said as she materialized her pen with the gem around her neck. The others quickly followed.   
  
"Mercury Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Jupiter Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Neptune Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!" Rei yelled at just as her transformation ended, firing a thin line of pure heat toward the daimon. It quickly stood to its feet, but Rei's beam struck just below its wrist, burning it completely off and leaving the hand black and lifeless as it fell to the ground. It quickly tried to grab the hand to retrieve the gem, but Minako's attack struck its side.   
  
"Venus Northern Lights!" Minako yelled. The attack threw the daimon back into a tree before it could claim the gem again. Ami stepped forward and brought her hands above her head.   
  
"Shining Ice Crystal Freezing!" Her attack glided through the air and struck the daimon once in the chest, but that was enough to immobilize it.   
  
"Bring it over here, Haruka," Rei asked as she charged another attack. Haruka walked over and grabbed the daimon by its arm and tossed it to the ground near Rei. "Mars Solar Spear!" Again the thin line of fire burned through the daimon's other arm. Minako walked up and grabbed each blackened hand and crumbled them to take back the gems the daimon stole, then walked to Usagi and Chibi Usa and clipped the gems back onto their necklaces.   
  
"Usagi.. Chibi Usa.. Wake up, you two.." she whispered softly as she patted their cheeks. The two slowly opened their eyes to see 3 of the senshi looking at them while the other 3 kicked and prodded at the fallen daimon. "We got your gems back.. Don't worry..."   
  
"Our gems!" Chibi Usa gasped and looked down at hers. "It wasn't real? I didn't see Naraku stab my father?"   
  
"I don't think it was real," Minako comforted her as Usagi woke up, "but I'm sure it felt real enough for you two..."   
  
"Is that the daimon that tricked us?" Usagi asked as she shook her head.   
  
"Yes," Ami answered softly. "It had your gems in its wrists when we found it."   
  
"Makoto, do you mind if I do the honors?" Michiru asked with a smile.   
  
"Sure, be my guest," Makoto responded with a smile back at Michiru, sweeping a foot from under the daimon and punching it in the chest to make it stumble back.   
  
"Eternal Submerge!" Michiru yelled as she threw the massive ball of energy, which was nearly as big as her, toward the daimon, completely engulfing it and destroying it in an instant. The other 3 girls slowly walked to Usagi and Chibi Usa.   
  
"Are you alright?" Makoto asked.   
  
"Yeah," Usagi answered for the both of them, "we're fine. What was that?" She was startled by a rustle in the trees, then a voice coming from deeper in the trees.   
  
"Dark Revelation!"   
  
Suddenly an explosion overtook some of the trees, and another daimon was thrown out to the clearing where the girls were. Half of its shoulder was gone from the blast and it cried out in pain.   
  
"Where did that come from?" Michiru wondered.   
  
"That sounded like.." Haruka didn't finish as she saw Setsuna walk out as Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Get up so I can kill you!" Setsuna commanded as she gripped her staff with both hands. The daimon slowly stood up, clutching the hole on its side. Setsuna held her staff up into the air, seeming to draw power into it. It began to emanate a light black smoke as she brought it down again. The smoke concentrated on the head of the staff and into a small ball of energy and smoke nearly touching it. She drew the staff back, and a soft whisper came from her lips. "Final Atonement..." She swung the staff forward and threw the ball toward the daimon, striking it in its chest. The other girls looked on in wonder. The smoke slowly wrapped around the daimon and the energy spread across its entire body. Suddenly a surge of pain was sent through every nerve in the daimon's body, sending it collapsing to the ground and squirming in agony while the energy burned away its body. Just as quickly as it had happened, the daimon's body was destroyed, leaving nothing left.   
  
"Setsuna?" Haruka called out slightly. Her voice startled Setsuna, causing her to look quickly toward the girls and detransform.   
  
"That was amazing!" Minako cheered on as she gave a big hug to Setsuna, though only an odd stare was returned.   
  
"Guess you're not worrying about what that gem will do for you now, huh, Setsuna?" Usagi commented with a smile.   
  
"You knew?" Setsuna wondered with surprise.   
  
"Yeah," she answered with a nod. "Chibi Usa and I both felt the same way. Guess it's just us now."   
  
"Maybe there's some way we could help you to release your powers," Rei added.   
  
"How could you help?" Chibi Usa asked.   
  
Rei thought for a moment and sat down in front of the two...   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	17. Chapter 16: Power of the Heart

**Author's Notes (7-10-03):** Goodness, I had no idea that I could write a chapter in 5 days, especially one this size. ~falls over~ Anyway, here's chapter 16, one of the fastest chapters I've done yet. @.@ Hopefully one of the better ones too.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 16: Power of the Heart_   
  
  
"I believe we can help unleash your powers," Rei began. Usagi and Chibi Usa tilted their heads in curiosity. "There's a temple up in the mountains to the north that I remember hearing Grandpa talking to someone about a few months ago."   
  
"Really? But how could we train there as senshi?" Chibi Usa asked.   
  
"That's just it," Rei continued. "The keeper of the temple vanished months ago, and no one has taken over. From what I heard, it seems a daimon was seen near there. I believe the keeper may have been killed by it."   
  
"So what's so special about this temple anyway?" Usagi wondered.   
  
"I did a little research on it, and that temple has a long history of spiritual and meditative awakenings. I really think this could help you two."   
  
"When can we go?" Chibi Usa asked enthusiastically.   
  
"I'll be free after Monday," Rei responded. "I convinced Yuuichirou to take over my duties for the week."   
  
Minako smiled at the timing and clapped her hands together, speaking in her usually cheery tone, "School's out for a week or two for repairs, then the holiday week! I can make it!"   
  
"I suppose that opens the week for all of us then," Ami concluded, then looked at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.   
  
"We have a week or two worth of vacation time at work," Michiru added. "We were going to use it for a getaway, but Haruka and I can take the time off next week."   
  
"You know I'm not needed anywhere," Setsuna said.   
  
"Then it's set!" Rei said happily. "By the end of next week, you'll be Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon once again!"   
  
"Don't worry, Usagi," Setsuna tried to comfort. "We'll have your powers back soon. Yours as well, Small Lady."   
  
"Where is this temple?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Fourteen miles north of the Hikawa Shrine," Rei answered. "It shows up on a map, I think under the name Kosatsu."   
  
"Alright," Michiru confirmed. "Then we'll see you Monday."   
  
Usagi turned to Rei as Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna began to leave and asked, "Rei, what kind of things are you planning to do for us?"   
  
"Just some training," Rei responded with a smirk. "Just enough to spark your powers to live."   
  
"Why am I suddenly not feeling so sure about this... 'training?'" Chibi Usa said with a gulp. The girls giggled softly.   
  
The warm Monday morning sun slowly peeked over the rolling mountains to the north. Rei had already arrived and was waiting at the foot of the stone steps near the base of the mountain which led to the temple. Knowing that the others wouldn't arrive until some time later, she prepared a small spot near her bike and sat down. She took her crimson gem from the necklace clasping it and let it rest on top of her laced fingers. She closed her eyes and slowly prepared her mind for the meditation she had begun with her gem just a couple months earlier and let out a long sigh. As she focused her mind, her gem began to glow faintly, becoming brighter as she focused more. With one more deep breath, she dove her mind into the energy of her gem, and slowly her gem rose nearly an inch above her hand and glowed intensely. A tiny flame sparked just above the surface and quickly grew into a fire about the size of the gem which burned a deep red. She was only able to sustain the flame for a few minutes when she first began these meditations, but now she could hold it for much longer. After holding the cool flame for a few minutes, she pushed her meditation deeper, and the flame soon reflected the depth of the meditation, slowly becoming hotter and turning a warmer orange.   
  
A short hour after Rei arrived at the base of the mountain, Setsuna showed up and noticed Rei's deep meditation, which had now produced a hot, deep blue flame over the gem. She could feel the heat emanating from it as she neared where Rei was sitting. Haruka and Michiru arrived soon after and were motioned to be silent by Setsuna before they could say a word. Another hour passed, and the sun had risen above the trees. Minako, Makoto, and Ami showed up, nearly dragging Usagi and Chibi Usa who were still half asleep. The flame above Rei's gem had become a blinding blue-white flame, but soon faded as she let out a deep sigh, her mind no longer able to hold onto that level of meditation anymore. She looked around to see everyone watching her. She was completely unaware of anyone else being there.   
  
"Um, hi guys... How long have you been here?" she asked.   
  
"We've been here for a couple hours," Haruka answered, "but they just got here."   
  
"Well, now that you're all here," Rei said as she clipped her gem back onto her necklace, "shall we go?"   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and they started up the near endless stairway. They all soon reached the top, though Usagi and Chibi Usa resorted to crawling up the last few steps. They all fell speechless at the sight of the temple. It was easily three or four times the size of the Hikawa Shrine and was built completely in stone. It looked undoubtedly ancient, though somehow it had been untouched by the countless ages it had experienced. The girls slowly walked through the arch, and Rei read the sign posted on it. The writing style was equally as ancient as the rest of the temple, but it wasn't written in modern dialogue.   
  
"Shukuen no Kosatsu, the Ancient Temple of Destiny," she read aloud to everyone. "Rest your weary feet, traveler, and find your true path..." Just as she finished reading, her finger caused an old scroll to drop from behind the sign. Rei bent down to pick it up and slowly untied the binding, opening the darkened roll. She read it silently at first, but her expression quickly changed from curiosity to that of astonishment, maybe a little of fear as well.   
  
"What is it, Rei?" Minako asked with concern.   
  
"Setsuna," Rei addressed with the same tone as her face showed, "did you put this here?"   
  
"Put what here?" she wondered as she took the scroll from Rei and read it. "This can't be possible..."   
  
"What does it say?" Michiru asked.   
  
Setsuna's eyes quickly studied the writing again before she started, "To the protectors of the planets... Your arrival comes at no surprise, though I apologize that the keeper of the temple is not alive to welcome you... Your need was foreseen centuries ago, centuries to you rather... You will find the temple prepared to accommodate you for the week... Please relay my respects to the Moon children, Lady Setsuna..."   
  
"But how could this have been foreseen?" Ami wondered. "Whoever it was knew of us all..."   
  
"This just isn't possible," Setsuna said under her breath. "He never showed any powers of premonition..."   
  
"Who, Setsuna?" Makoto asked, hearing the soft words Setsuna spoke.   
  
Setsuna turned her head to Makoto, "What? Oh..." She softly cleared her throat. "This scroll was written by the man who built this temple... I recognize his handwriting."   
  
"Who is he, Setsuna?" Usagi asked as she glanced at the scroll.   
  
"Ichiro Yamiguso..," she answered softly, and then faintly smiled. "He was a dear friend back then... He built this temple about forty years before the Moon Kingdom fell, but he never lived to see that.. To tell the truth, he never knew much of the kingdom or of the other planets.. He was a rather solitary man..Didn't have many friends.. He died a few years before Beryl's attack, but he had never mentioned anything like that.. He never even showed any sign of having premonitions, but somehow he had one clear enough to have this temple prepared for us..."   
  
"Setsuna..." Usagi spoke softly as she saw a small tear run down Setsuna's cheek. "Are you alright?.."   
  
She wiped the tear from her cheek and continued. "I'm fine.. Just bringing back some fond memories.. I could see his handwriting from a mile away.. It just had that kind of feel to it.. He always called me Lady Setsuna, since the day he met me.. Lady Setsuna of Pluto..." She smiled softly. "I think that was the first time he had heard of Pluto." She shrugged it off and looked up at everyone. "Didn't we come here to help Small Lady and Usagi?" The girls nodded in response and walked through the arch toward the temple. Setsuna slowly rolled up the scroll and slipped it back behind the sign. "Thank you, Ichiro.. Once again you have my eternal gratitude.." She placed a soft kiss on the sign. "Just as you've had my eternal love.."   
  
Rei stepped up to the door and slowly pushed it open. The interior was just as magnificent as the rest of the temple. As they walked through the halls, they noticed that on each bedroom door, a different symbol was painted in Ichiro's handwriting style. It was different than what they had been used to, but Ami quickly recognized one of the symbols as being her own, the symbol for Mercury. They all soon recognized their own symbols on the doors of the hallways.   
  
"I guess these are our bedrooms," Minako commented. They all walked into their rooms to lay down their clothes. Usagi and Chibi Usa searched the doors for their symbol before coming to a door with a double crescent moon on it, one smaller than the other. They opened it and slowly looked in, their faces grimacing quickly.   
  
"Not again..," Usagi complained.   
  
"Only one bed... We're too big for that anymore!" Chibi Usa yelled out.   
  
"Who are you calling big?!" Usagi snapped at her comment. Chibi Usa set her clothes on the bed and quickly examined the room in hope that there was another bed somewhere.   
  
"Do you remember why we started to sleep in separate beds?" she asked as her eyebrow twitched at the lack of a second bed.   
  
"Yeah, you got too big for us both to fit in my bed," Usagi answered.   
  
Chibi Usa snickered softly. "Well, that was a tiny reason, but there was something else that was getting a little too big," she added as she pointed toward Usagi's stomach, biting her tongue a little as she giggled.   
  
"I AM NOT FAT, YOU LITTLE...!!" Usagi screamed as she tried to hold in her words. A trail of laughs could be heard in each bedroom down the hall.   
  
A few hours later, they all gathered outside close to the waterfall.   
  
"Alright," Rei began, "the first thing we're going to do is bring up the power of our gems to the point that we almost transform. Maybe this could help spark their power since we know that they can be sparked when another is awakened." The girls nodded and concentrated on their gems, quickly creating a warm glow in each. Rei opened her eyes in wonder and looked at the others. "Does that feel a lot stronger, or is it just me?"   
  
"I can feel it too," Makoto agreed. "My gem feels like it's stronger than it should be." The rest of the girls nodded as well.   
  
"Anyway, we're going to try to see if you can focus the energy of your gems now," Rei resumed.   
  
"How are you going to do that?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Keep your concentration while you're under there," Rei answered as she pointed at the waterfall.   
  
"You're kidding!" Chibi Usa gasped. "We're up in the mountains. That water is freezing!"   
  
"It just takes concentration. Here, watch me," Rei volunteered as she walked to the waterfall and sat under it, closing her eyes to concentrate as the water washed over her shoulders. She never flinched.   
  
Usagi leaned down and softly whispered, "Concentration... She's using her gem to heat the water before it hits her.. Cheater..."   
  
Chibi Usa nodded in agreement. "All the more incentive to make us bring out our powers."   
  
"Okay," Rei said as she opened her eyes and stepped out of the water. "Now you two try it." Usagi and Chibi Usa grumbled the word 'cheater' to her as they walked by. Usagi held out a finger to feel the water falling down, snapping it back like it was bitten.   
  
"You can't be serious! That water's ice cold!"   
  
"This is for a better cause, Usagi," Haruka said with a smirk, obviously amused by this.   
  
"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Usagi whined as she took a series of deep breaths. Both tried to concentrate on their gems as much as they could before stepping under the water. As they sat under the water as quickly as they could, Usagi and Chibi Usa gasped sharply, their eyes shooting open. The water felt like knives being driven into their backs.   
  
"Just close your eyes and concentrate on your gems!" Ami called out. "Don't think about the water!"   
  
"Easier said than done," Rei commented. "That water's like ice. I'm surprised they didn't jump out."   
  
Their bodies were shivering deeply, though they were trying their hardest not to think of the water, but instead on their gems. Suddenly, they could barely feel the water at all, but instead they felt a warmth through their bodies. All the girls felt the same warmth, and slowly the golden senshi of the sun appeared in a swirl of golden sparkles.   
  
"Hikari?" Setsuna said in surprise.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Haruka asked with a concerned tone. Hikari shook the last of the golden sparkles from her hair and turned to them.   
  
"Nothing's wrong. I saw your training with Usagi and Chibi Usa, and I wanted to see personally how it was going." She looked around and nodded. "I thought so."   
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked.   
  
"This mountain, it has one of the largest deposits of Neo Crystalium I've ever seen."   
  
"Neo Crystalium?" Ami asked.   
  
"Though a senshi's powers are essentially ethereal, they need a physical body to be used fully. That's where Neo Crystalium comes into play. It was found long ago to hold a senshi's powers very well, and it can also magnify those powers if enough is near. That is why many of the higher ranking senshi have shoulder wings, elbow guards, and even skirts plated with this crystal. This is also why your powers feel much stronger on this mountain." She turned her head to look at the waterfall. "I think you might want to get those two out now. I have a feeling they can't move anymore." Makoto and Rei ran up to them and pulled them out of the water.   
  
"You know, when we said stay under there, we only meant until you couldn't take anymore," Makoto joked with Usagi. Rei concentrated on her gem so a hot flame appeared between them, which the two quickly crawled around to warm up.   
  
"I have no doubt that they will awaken their powers before this week is over," Hikari said confidently. "Just keep trying." Usagi and Chibi Usa had finally regained some color in their skin, and in the blink of an eye, Hikari vanished in a whirl of golden sparkles.   
  
The girls continued trying to train Usagi and Chibi Usa, going to bed exhausted each night from the strain of using their powers continually.   
  
Wednesday morning greeted the girls as they awoke one by one. They were feeling optimistic about the day ahead, since the evening before they saw a tiny spark move across Chibi Usa's gem. However, Naraku also noticed the tiny spark of her energy, and it did not amuse her.   
  
"Miru, how many injections do you have left?"   
  
"Um," Miru stalled for a second as she thought, "18 to 20 in the lab I believe. Not completely sure how many are left on the surface."   
  
"Very well, then give me the locations of four on the surface."   
  
"Only four?" Miru wondered. "But didn't you say all the senshi were in one spot? I don't think four would be enough, even with the drug."   
  
"Which is exactly why I'm going up this time," Naraku said with a dark smirk. "There's no way their power can rival mine."   
  
"Here are the closest four drugs," Miru said as she handed Naraku the map.   
  
"Good... Now we'll see how those senshi enjoy true power..."   
  
Back at the temple, the girls had laid their gems around Usagi's and Chibi Usa's.   
  
"Alright, we'll see if having our gems really close does anything," Rei said with an unsure tone. "Worth a shot."   
  
"You two try to focus too," Ami suggested as they increased the power in their gems. Usagi and Chibi Usa looked at each other hesitantly and concentrated as well. A faint shadow bothered Chibi Usa as it went across the sun over and over. She opened her eyes and looked up to see what was causing the shadow, screaming as she saw what it was. The other girls nearly jumped out of their skin in response.   
  
"What is it?!" Usagi asked as she caught her breath. Chibi Usa pointed up toward the sun at the figure slowly lowering.   
  
"Naraku!" Minako screamed. The girls quickly grabbed at the gems, which were already forming the pens under them.   
  
"Don't waste your breath," Naraku said in an annoyed tone. "Don't flatter yourselves to think you could put up a fight."   
  
"What are you here for? Going to try to kill us like the rest of your children have?" Setsuna said in a strong voice.   
  
"Most likely, but I was more curious as to why you would go through all this work to try to awaken the weakest of your group.. It seems quite fruitless.."   
  
"Usagi's not the weakest!" Minako yelled. "Remember she killed Pharaoh 90, and I doubt you're that strong!"   
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed at Minako's comment. "Then ready yourselves, idiots. You're about to witness just how much stronger I am!"   
  
"Mercury Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Jupiter Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Neptune Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Pluto Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
Naraku leaned back and watched the transformations, shaking her head. Each senshi slowly stepped out of her cocoon of energy and readied herself. Each could feel the increased power which the mountain was giving them.   
  
"Go on," Naraku mumbled with a wave of her hand. "Get positioned right, or whatever you need to get your 'advantage' over me."   
  
Ami raised her arms over her head and gathered her frigid attack. "Shining Ice Crystal Freezing!" she screamed as she threw her freezing liquid at Naraku. It struck her back, but Naraku just shook the ice off her back with ease. Ami stepped back. Rei had already begun to charge her fiery attack, making it stronger than ever before thanks to her meditations.   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!" she yelled as she threw the attack forward. Naraku turned around and caught the searing beam in her hand, smiling as it faded. Usagi and Chibi Usa ran and hid behind the corner of the temple. The others thought of what they could do, but Haruka charged forward to attack Naraku, knowing how well she can handle her daimons. Naraku dodged every attack with ease, then kicked Haruka hard in the stomach with her knee. Haruka fell back and clutched her stomach, trying desperately to breathe.   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru screamed as she ran to her fallen body. Her hands were shaking as she looked at the pain in Haruka's face.   
  
"Don't let her hit you..." Haruka's words were strained. "I'm hurt badly..."   
  
"Well, d-don't worry," Michiru tried to comfort, but her voice started to waver as she saw the thin trail of blood running from the corner of Haruka's mouth. "You'll be.. You'll be alright, Haruka..." Tears quickly formed in her eyes as he took Haruka's hand into her and laced their fingers together. Haruka's grip was weak.   
  
"Just don't let go, Michiru," Haruka whispered softly as her eyes drifted closed. "Don't let go..." The tears quickly flooded from Michiru's eyes as she squeezed Haruka's hand tighter. Her other arm slowly slid under Haruka's shoulders and pulled her up into Michiru's soft embrace. Tightening her arm around Haruka's shoulders, Michiru leaned down and placed a slow, loving kiss on her lips, soon feeling the kiss returned by her lover. Their hands parted slowly as Michiru pulled her into her full embrace. The kiss ended, and Michiru held Haruka's near unconscious body close to hers.   
  
A soft whisper came from her lips, "I'll never let go.."   
  
Naraku smirked. "Who else wants a fate like that? You see now how strong I truly am.. Just give your lives to me now, and I shall give you a painless death..."   
  
"Poison Needle!" Setsuna's voice yelled out from behind Naraku, but she never turned around. The black needles quickly flew toward her back, but they shattered against the beast's skin. A dark wave of energy swirled around her body, and as she glanced at Setsuna, the force of the wave threw her back into the wall of the temple. Suddenly Naraku reached a little behind her and grabbed Makoto by the collar, she was trying to sneak in an attack while Naraku's back was turned.   
  
"I suppose you had to try, but that will cost you of course," Naraku said with her dark smirk. She drew back her fist as she held Makoto in the air by her collar, but just then, a flash of light washed over everything, and Naraku was thrown back by a blast of golden light.   
  
"You're a little late," Makoto commented. "Haruka and Setsuna could have used you a minute ago.."   
  
"I apologize," Hikari said in a soft voice. "Naraku is hard to sense sometimes.." Michiru hadn't even noticed Hikari's arrival. Her forehead was pressed against Haruka's. Hikari looked at Haruka, then to Setsuna. "Let's heal you two.. Warm rays of the sun, soothe and heal their injuries," Hikari commanded her powers as she held her staff into the air, filling everyone with the warmth they knew to be Hikari's. Setsuna was quickly healed, and Haruka's deep injuries were soon washed away. She slowly opened her eyes to see Michiru holding her close and returning her gaze. Haruka reached up and gently pulled Michiru into a gentle kiss. Michiru happily returned the kiss as she let out a deep sigh, happy that the kiss they shared earlier was not their last.   
  
"Let's show Naraku what all eight of us can do now," Haruka said with a smile as she stood to her feet, wiping the blood from the side of her lip.   
  
Naraku slowly got up and walked to the clearing again. "I suppose it was a little too optimistic to think I could have my way with these girls without you showing up. But no matter, I shall kill you as well then."   
  
Hikari stepped into the clearing with Naraku, and the rest of the senshi prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. Haruka gathered the energy for her first attack, but suddenly both Naraku and Hikari vanished. The girls stared on in shock.   
  
"Where'd they go?" Minako asked as she looked around. A tree just a little into the forest fell, then a crash was heard from another area on the other side of the forest. "Are they fighting that fast?!"   
  
Ami brought up her computer and scanned around the region. "My goodness.. They're moving so fast.. Rei! Haruka! Get your attacks ready! If she appears, you won't have another chance at this!"   
  
Rei and Haruka nodded and built up the energy for their attacks, and soon Hikari appeared on the ground, her arms and face were scraped from the short battle with Naraku. She was looking up to the sky, and Naraku appeared shortly after, flying down toward the golden senshi.   
  
Rei saw her opening and took advantage of it, "Mars Solar Spear!" The small beam of heat quickly flew up toward Naraku and struck her in the face, pushing her off the line in which she was flying.   
  
Haruka threw her attack upward just as Rei's attack struck, "Uranus Final Impact!" It slammed into her face and pushed her back slightly. Hikari jumped up and struck Naraku on the base of the neck as hard as she could, driving her down toward the ground. The ground beneath her caved in and crumbled as he landed face-first into it. The girls let out an excited cheer at Naraku's fall.   
  
Naraku stood from the crater and wiped her mouth, looking at the near-black blood on her hand. "You drew blood.. I never expected you would do that to me.."   
  
"We'll do a lot more than that!" Michiru yelled.   
  
"I doubt you will," Naraku responded with a smirk, "especially after this.. Children!"   
  
Usagi gasped from behind the corner of the temple, "She couldn't... One, two..four daimons!? But they can't handle that much with Naraku fighting too!" The daimons walked out of the dense forest and injected their super drugs into their chests, swelling their bodies and powers.   
  
Hikari charged toward Naraku, but she dodged just in time and punched Hikari in the jaw. The four daimons scattered. The other senshi tried to attack, but the other daimons launched their own attack on whichever senshi was trying to attack. Haruka and Makoto grappled with two daimons while the other two were still dodging the attacks from the rest of the girls. The power increase they were receiving from the minerals in the mountain had enabled them to handle the physical strength of the daimons. One of the other daimons had slipped away from the attacks, and suddenly Makoto felt a swift kick hit her back, causing her grip with the other daimon to falter. It took advantage of her vulnerability and punched her in the temple. The punch nearly knocked Makoto unconscious, allowing the daimon to pin her to the ground. The daimon standing above them suddenly felt a painful blow from Setsuna's staff, but recovered fast enough to prevent her from disrupting the second daimon. The daimons grappled with Makoto and Haruka broke from their grasp and grouped together with the daimon dodging the other attacks. The attacks had taken their toll on the girls.   
  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Minako said with a deep breath. "They're moving too much, and there are too many.."   
  
A large crash was heard in the trees, followed by Hikari flying back and striking the ground. Her body was cut everywhere. She slowly stood and brought her hands to her chest, "Celestial Light Annihilation!" The beam of light cut through the trees without resistance, then exploded deep in the forest. She knelt down to rest for a moment before Naraku returned and softly whispered to herself in disbelief, "She's so strong.. Think, Hikari.. She has to be weak somewhere... Where is she..?" She looked around slowly, seeing the girls still exchanging attacks with the daimons, but no Naraku. A sharp wave of pain moved through her as she walked on her right ankle, realizing it was twisted in her landing.   
  
The daimons had begun to gain the upper hand in the battle. The girls were tiring quickly and were being punished more and more by the daimons. Suddenly Naraku appeared above her, but she blocked the beast's attempted attack, gasping in pain as she landed on her ankle again. She was able to push Naraku away for just enough time to send a blast into her chest, throwing her back into a tree.   
  
One of the daimons had grabbed Haruka from behind, and another was lunging forward toward her, but a bright flash of silver light enveloped everything. When the light faded, the daimon lunging after Haruka was laying dead against a tree to the side. It soon grew black and crumbled to dust, letting out a cloud of smoke that shrieked as it flew off.   
  
"What on earth?" Rei said in surprise. "Hikari?"   
  
The girls looked in the direction in which the blast came from. They all gasped at what they saw. Usagi and Chibi Usa had transformed, and their extended hands were joined together.   
  
"They did it!" Minako yelled out happily.   
  
"They must have used a combined attack," Ami concluded. "The daimon was dead in one hit.."   
  
The newly awakened Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon changed their aim slightly, and a swirl of blue-white sparkles moved around them before concentrating on the space between their hands. They both yelled out as the attack readied, "Twin Moonlight Shine!" The blinding beam of light shot out of their hands at an incredible speed, leaving the second daimon with no time to respond before the blast struck it. The result was the same as the first; the daimon lay lifeless on the ground, then crumbled to dust.   
  
Haruka dusted herself off and grinned, "Two on nine.. Seems a little better now.."   
  
"Shining Ice Crystal Freezing!" Ami yelled as she wrapped her freezing water around the remaining two daimons, freezing them up to the middle of their chests. The daimons couldn't move at all.   
  
"I say we give them a taste of all our powers," Setsuna suggested with a smirk. All nine of the senshi formed a circle around the frozen daimons.   
  
"Usagi, Chibi Usa, would you do the honors?" Rei asked, smiling at the sight of the two transformed again.   
  
They nodded softly, and all of the girls began to gather their power. A swirl of sky blue energy concentrated between Usagi's hands, and a swirl of faint pink energy funneled into Chibi Usa's palms.   
  
"Moonlight Luminescent Shine!"   
  
"Starlight Radiant Shine!"   
  
"Shining Ice Crystal Freezing!"   
  
"Venus Northern Lights!"   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!"   
  
"Jupiter Starlight Nova!"   
  
"Uranus Final Impact!"   
  
"Eternal Submerge!"   
  
"Dark Revelation!"   
  
All nine attacks struck the helpless daimons one after another, and in one massive blast, they were wiped out, leaving only a crater in the ground.   
  
"Celestial Light Annihilation!"   
  
The girls turned to see Hikari fire a blast of light at Naraku, throwing the beast back slightly. They quickly ran to Hikari's side.   
  
Naraku glanced at the crater. "Brats.. You're getting annoying.."   
  
"It's ten on one, Naraku!" Usagi yelled. "You can't take us all on! You can barely handle Hikari!"   
  
"Barely eh?" Naraku chuckled. "Do you honestly think I'm giving it my all? Look at me, then look at your so-called 'protector.' She can barely walk.."   
  
The girls' eyes narrowed. They placed a hand on each other's shoulders, and Usagi and Chibi Usa laid theirs on Hikari's shoulders to complete the chain. Hikari looked up at Naraku and smirked, raising her staff toward the tyrant. Her hair glowed an intense gold as an incredible amount of energy collected at the head of her staff.   
  
"Celestial Light Annihilation!" the golden senshi screamed as the attack nearly burst from the staff toward Naraku. As Naraku soon realized, the power of the blast was many times stronger than it normally was, and it proved to be too much for her to handle. The beam drove her back and exploded violently in a flash of light so bright that it could not even be described. The light slowly faded, and the dust settled from the air. Naraku lay motionless on the ground, her body blackened and broken apart in the abdomen. A few moments later, the body of this evil stirred and arose. She could only keep one eye open, and half of her body could barely be moved from the effects of the burning light attack.   
  
"You won this time...you little maggots," she said in a deeply hateful tone. "But I will kill you all before this war is over! I will wipe out this planet!"   
  
"Go back to your sewer, Naraku," Hikari commanded in a disgusted voice.   
  
With a growl, Naraku teleported away, and Hikari slowly fell to her knees. The injuries she sustained during the battle and the energy she expelled for the final attack proved to be too much.   
  
"Hikari!" Chibi Usa called out as she caught her body in her arms. "Are you alright?"   
  
"Naraku is so much stronger than I predicted..," Hikari said in a disappointed and frightened tone. "I couldn't keep up.. I fought harder, she surpassed me.. I attacked with all my might, she withstood it.. I fear...that I cannot kill her..."   
  
"Can you heal yourself, Hikari?" Rei asked as she stared at her wounds.   
  
"I cannot.. My power is only for others..," Hikari answered, breathing deeply. She soon fell unconscious in Chibi Usa's arms.   
  
"Let's get her into a bed," Chibi Usa said as Haruka grabbed Hikari's legs. They took her into the temple and laid her in Ami's bed.   
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Makoto asked.   
  
"There's no telling," Rei answered as she knelt down. "She fought hard against Naraku. I don't know how severe her injuries are, and without anything to heal her with, I'm not even sure she'll survive."   
  
Michiru bent down and whispered, "Look at these cuts. They look like Naraku's claws infected them. I think they're poisoned..."   
  
"Then what can we do?" Setsuna asked in a concerned tone. "If she's poisoned by Naraku, then not even a hospital could help. I've sure Naraku doesn't use a venom like anything else."   
  
Usagi suddenly became preoccupied with a feeling inside her. Her face slowly drifted to the side as she tried to understand the feeling. Ami noticed Usagi's empty stare.   
  
"Are you okay, Usagi?" The others looked up at her. Usagi never responded.   
  
Chibi Usa lightly shook her, "Usagi, snap out of it."   
  
Her gaze slowly switched to the others. She blinked a few times, "Huh? Oh.. Sorry..."   
  
"What was that about?" Haruka asked as she cocked her head.   
  
Usagi didn't answer again, but she held her closed hand in front of her face and closed her eyes. Her hand was clasped like when it held her transformation pen. A handle slowly materialized inside her grasp. It was shaped much like her pen, but it had two delicately detailed wings on the sides, and the top had a tiny ball where her gem sits on her pen. She slowly opened her eyes, and the ball extended upward quickly to form a two foot long staff. The others looked on in wonder as a soft white glow moved up the staff. She softly whispered the words "Moon Twilight Healing" as she spread the warm glow across Hikari's body. Slowly the dark colors in her cuts began to fade away as the venom was purified from her body, and soon the cuts closed, but not completely.   
  
Hikari soon opened her eyes and looked at everyone, "Wh-what happened? I don't remember much after Naraku left.."   
  
"You collapsed a little after she left," Chibi Usa answered as Usagi put away her staff, "and we brought you in here. Naraku's claws poisoned you with some kind of venom, but Usagi just healed you."   
  
"Thank you, Usagi," Hikari said gratefully as she sat up, the ache from her cuts still pulsing slightly. "Your power seems to only cleanse rather than restore like mine, but if it can purify a venom like Naraku's, then it's good enough."   
  
"Stay here for a day or two, Hikari," Usagi said in a gentle tone. "We'll be here until Friday, and you need the rest."   
  
"Very well then," Hikari agreed with a soft nod. "I'll rest for a day or two."   
  
She laid back in the bed as the girls left the room, still all in their senshi forms. Usagi stopped at the door and looked back with a smile.   
  
"The Sailor Senshi are back.."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	18. Chapter 17: A New Addition?

**Author's Notes (7-15-03):** Two days!? O_O I gotta be kidding myself, or at least torturing myself to be finishing a chapter in two days.. ~faints~ Only about half the size of chapter 15, but it's leading up to a good one soon. Hope you enjoy as usual. =)   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 17: A New Addition?_   
  
  
Hikari's sleeping body slowly stirred under the sheets of Ami's bed at the temple. She slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun shined through the tiny windows of the temple. She enjoyed the feeling of being able to sleep calmly. It was a new feeling for her, since she had grown accustomed to not needing rest as the guardian of the Solar System, but it was a good one. It was Friday morning, and she had been sleeping for nearly two days. She sat up and slid off her blanket, realizing that, at sometime during her slumber, she had detransformed. Her cuts had completely mended already, a trait of the ancient power she received millennia ago.   
  
A soft hum accompanied by a gentle warmth began to radiate from outside. Hikari stood to her feet and walked out of the temple to find the source of the sound. Her head peeked around the corner, and she saw the girls standing in a wide circle around the crater they created two days earlier. Their arms were extended out to the sides, and a warm glow cradled them in it serenity. Their eyes were closed as a gentle wing swirled inside the crater. She didn't know how long they had been doing this, so she slipped behind the corner and transformed quietly in order to not disrupt their concentration. Silently the golden senshi approached the ring of girls around the crater. She found a space wide enough to fit between Rei and Chibi Usa and stepped in, then stretched out her arms in the same way as the other senshi. As Hikari concentrated, she could feel her energy slowly joining that of the others. Each could feel the sudden warmth which Hikari's energy had created, but their concentration remained just as strong. The swirling wind inside the crater grew stronger, and a tiny beam of light sprouted from the very center of the crater. It was a gentle blue-white light, much like moonlight, and it shot up into the morning sky, spreading out and raining downward like a fountain of pure light. They continued this until everything nearby was covered in tiny sparkles of the light, filling everything with a rejuvenating energy.   
  
As the warm glow faded, their arms fell to their sides and their eyes opened. They all focused on the addition to their group and smiled.   
  
"We were hoping you would be better by the time we had to leave," Usagi said softly.   
  
"Your wounds are already healed," Ami said in a surprised tone.   
  
Hikari looked down at her arms and legs. They showed no signs that they had ever been hurt. "Yes, it's another power I received as the guardian of this system. If I am to protect against a threat stronger than what you can handle, I must be able to stay healthy, just as I am to survive without sleep.. I must guard this system always."   
  
"No sleep at all?" Minako asked in shock.   
  
"No, but the rest that I did have felt very nice.. I don't believe I've slept for nearly 2,500 years until today. Thank you for your help.."   
  
"I felt almost complete that time," Rei commented in a soft tone. "When we were combining our powers. Hikari's energy really added a lot to the void I felt."   
  
Hikari nodded softly, "Nearly all the senshi of this system were joined in that sharing of power.. It won't feel complete until all the senshi of this system are joined in that way."   
  
"Hotaru..," Chibi Usa whispered softly as she looked down. "She's the missing senshi."   
  
"You have her powers as well, don't you, Hikari?" Michiru asked.   
  
"I do," Hikari answered with a nod. "It's fully formed as well. I was under the preconception that she retained her powers even through rebirth, but apparently I was mistaken."   
  
"Do you know where she could be?" Rei asked.   
  
"I don't..," Hikari responded. "For some strange reason I have not been able to find her.. When I search for her, I feel nothing.. It's as if she's nowhere on the planet.."   
  
"Do you think she could have been killed somehow?" Haruka asked in a low voice.   
  
"No!" Chibi Usa yelled out. "She's alive...somewhere.."   
  
"I'm confident that she is," Hikari reassured Chibi Usa. "She was always a strong girl in heart.." Her staff slowly appeared in her hand. "If I am no longer needed, then I should probably return to the sun."   
  
"Wait," Chibi Usa said quickly. "Before you go..wouldn't you like to come with us for some food? We need to celebrate this! We're all finally back and able to help again!"   
  
Usagi nodded quickly in agreement, "Yeah! We could go and get some food!"   
  
"Umm, Usagi," Rei said as she scratched the back of her head, "do you know that we're going to celebrate, or are you just happy that we're going to eat?"   
  
"Celebrate?" she said with a confused look. "Is somebody having a party?"   
  
"Well at least we know you didn't change any by transforming again," Rei said with a laugh.   
  
"I suppose I could come along," Hikari said with a soft smile. "I can still keep watch over everything without being at the sun.   
  
"Great!" Minako shouted out happily.   
  
"We can go eat real food!" Usagi shouted out in the same way.   
  
"REAL food!?" Makoto snapped. "Just what do you mean by REAL food? I cook real food!"   
  
Usagi's face froze, "Um.. What I meant was... We can have some real...expensive...food... Yeah! That's what I meant!"   
  
"Just digging yourself deeper," Chibi Usa remarked as she cocked an eyebrow and shook her head.   
  
An hour or so later, the girls arrived back in the city and began to look around for a place to eat.   
  
"Since you're our guest this time," Usagi suggested with a smile, "why don't you pick where we eat today, Hikari?"   
  
Hikari slowly looked around at the selection of restaurants to eat and responded, "It's been so low since I've eaten anything of any taste.. I wouldn't be able to decide. We may eat wherever you feel it's appropriate to eat for the occasion."   
  
"Alright," Usagi said with a gleeful smile as she looked around. "I've heard good things about the new Italian restaurant over there. How about that one?"   
  
"Yes, that seems like a pleasant place," Hikari answered. The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hello, misses," a waitress at the door greeted. Her eyes slightly widened at the number of girls walking in. "How many are in your party?"   
  
"Just ten today," Minako answered with a giggle.   
  
The waitress huffed at Minako's use of the word 'just.' "Right this way then. I think we have a table or two that large. I'll go and get your menus."   
  
They sat at the two tables which were pushed together and slowly looked around the room. "This place seems pretty nice," Makoto commented. "Food smells good too. I wonder if it'll be as good as mine." Her eyebrow slightly twitched as she heard Usagi giggle again. She didn't have time to respond before the waitress returned with an armful of menus.   
  
"Here you go, misses," she said as she handed a menu to each of them. "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders."   
  
They looked over the list of delicious looking meals, pausing every few moments to wipe the drool off Usagi's lip. Chibi Usa shook her head and continued to read through the menu, but something caught her attention outside on the other side of the road. She scanned the heads in the crowds walking by, but the feeling slowly faded. She shrugged it off and continued reading through the meals in the menu.   
  
The waitress walked back to the table and asked, "Have you decided what you will be having?"   
  
"Just a bowl of your Angel Hair with Shrimp and Marinara Sauce," Rei responded.   
  
"Spaghetti and Meat Sauce for me," Minako continued.   
  
"Us too," Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Chibi Usa said.   
  
"I would like a dish of your Vegetarian Lasagna please," Ami requested in her usually soft tone.   
  
"I would like that as well," Setsuna replied.   
  
"Can I have everything?" Usagi asked as a deep growl came from her stomach.   
  
"I don't think that would be wise, miss," the waitress joked with a soft laugh, "but I can recommend the House Tour. It's an assortment of our best dishes. Would that be alright?" Usagi's head nodded quickly in agreement. "And for you, miss?" She looked at Hikari, who was the only one left to order.   
  
"I'll have the Chicken Parmesana with a glass of red wine please," Hikari answered as she looked up.   
  
"Very well then," the waitress said as she took the menus away. "Hopefully all your orders can be here soon."   
  
"I really must thank you all for your kindness to me," Hikari said with a gentle smile. "I cannot remember the last time I was treated so kindly."   
  
"It's nothing at all," Rei replied.   
  
"Yeah, you're part of us now," Minako continued.   
  
Chibi Usa's attention had been diverted again, but this time she stood up to confirm what she could see. A short, raven-haired girl walked by the window. Could it be Hotaru? It couldn't be.. Just another girl with dark hair. She didn't even see her face to tell if it was in fact Hotaru or not.   
  
"What is it, Chibi Usa?" Usagi asked.   
  
Chibi Usa glanced down, "Oh..nothing.. Just thought I saw some...one..." Her voice trailed off as she saw that same raven-haired girl walking into the building and toward their table. Was it? Could it be? She could barely whisper the words out. "Hotaru..." The other girls looked up at her, then over to the girl walking toward them. She had black, shoulder-length hair and the same fair skin as they remembered her. She looked to be close to ten years old, though that would seem impossible since she was merely an infant four years ago.   
  
"Hotaru?" Rei said in disbelief. "Is that you?"   
  
The tiny frame of the former senshi of destruction stopped at the table. She looked at Rei and nodded softly, "Hi, Rei.."   
  
"Hotaru!" Chibi Usa jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around Hotaru. "I missed you so much!" Her hug was returned weakly, just like she remembered her dear friend's grip to be.   
  
"How did you find us here?" Minako asked in a surprised tone.   
  
"I..just had a feeling you would be here..," Hotaru replied in the weak and unsure tone which was common of her. "..Who's this?.."   
  
"I am Hikari," she answered the young girl's request, making sure no one else was near to hear their conversation. "I am the senshi of the sun, Sailor Sol.."   
  
"I..I saw the others transform and fight against the monsters once.. They were using new powers, right?.."   
  
Hikari nodded, "Their other powers were destroyed, so I gave them powers which would allow them to beat the daimons. Usagi and Chibi Usa were the last to awaken their powers."   
  
"Um... Do you have my powers too? I wanted to help..but I don't think I have mine anymore..."   
  
"Yes I do," she answered. "Your powers are the last that I hold."   
  
"Could I have it?.. I..I want to help too.."   
  
Hikari's eyes slowly studied Hotaru as she searched for any type of evil within her. She did the same with each of the others before she gave the gems away all those months ago. She searched her heart and mind a few times to be completely sure. "Your heart is pure.. I'll give your gem to you.."   
  
"Thank you..Hikari," Hotaru said as she took the gem and bowed. "I'm..sorry, but I need to go now.. There's something I must tend to.."   
  
Chibi Usa watched silently as Hotaru quickly walked off. Usagi was wondering what prompted Hotaru's sudden arrival when a sharp realization of fear struck her.   
  
"Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Chibi Usa..." They turned their heads to look at her. Her face slowly lost all its color.   
  
"What is it, Usagi?" Chibi Usa asked in a concerned tone.   
  
"When...." she swallowed softly. "When is the last time you remember seeing Luna or Artemis?.."   
  
Minako slowly sat back as she thought, then gasped softly. "I don't remember anything about Artemis since...since just before Rei's nightmares started.."   
  
"I don't have any memory of anything with Luna or Artemis since that time as well," Ami confirmed.   
  
"But how is that possible?" Makoto wondered. "I don't even remember thinking of either of them until just now."   
  
"Are they at your house, Usagi?" Rei asked. Usagi shook her head slowly.   
  
"Where could they be? They couldn't have just vanished," Chibi Usa said in a frightened voice.   
  
"This has to be Naraku's doing..," Hikari said with a growl.   
  
They didn't have any more time to discuss it before their meals finally arrived. Usagi's priorities were slowly swayed by the smell of her meals, which she quickly ate up. Hikari slowly took her first bites of real food in centuries, perhaps even millennia.   
  
"The food is delicious," Hikari said with a smile as she sipped her wine. Their calm dining moment was cut short by the sounds of Usagi nearly inhaling the food right from the plates. They laughed softly, each finishing her meal soon after.   
  
A short while later, the girls left the restaurant after a filling meal and prepared to go their separate ways for the day.   
  
"I'm going to look for Luna and Artemis at home," Usagi said, still concerned about the matter.   
  
"Alright, and I'll look around my house too," Minako replied. I hope we can find them.   
  
"Chibi Usa, are you coming?" Usagi asked as everyone began to leave.   
  
"I'm going to go look around the city for her if that's alright," Chibi Usa suggested, though her mind was trailing off. Her use of 'her' did not refer to Luna.   
  
"Sure, I'll see you at home later then," Usagi agreed.   
  
"I should return now," Hikari said in a gentle tone. "It would help if I could search for them from the sun." They nodded as she stepped into an alley and vanished in a shower of golden sparkles. Usagi and Minako returned to their homes to search for Luna and Artemis.   
  
"Mother!" Usagi called out as she ran into the house.   
  
"Yes, dear?" her mother asked. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"Do you know where Luna is?"   
  
"Luna? Didn't you tell me she ran away months ago?"   
  
Usagi's blood ran cold. She never said anything of the sort to her mother. "N-no.. I never said that to you.."   
  
"I believe you did, sweetie," her mother responded. "I remember that day.. You ran into my arms and told me that you couldn't find her anywhere.. You were so sad that she ran away that I wasn't sure if you'd ever stop crying."   
  
"But...that couldn't have happened," Usagi whispered to herself. "What is going on..?"   
  
Minako walked into her home and looked through the rooms for her mother. She knocked on the side of the door when she found her sitting down. "Mother, have you seen Artemis anywhere?"   
  
"Have I seen Artemis?" she asked in an odd tone. "Are you kidding with me or something, dear?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Minako wondered as she sat down beside her mother.   
  
"Don't you remember? You were so torn up about it."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"About Artemis dying. We had a funeral for him months ago," she answered, wrapping an arm around Minako's shoulder. "Maybe it was so hard on you that you blocked the memory."   
  
Minako's face was expressionless. She couldn't understand what was happening. She never remembered any of this. Artemis dying, his funeral, none of it was even vaguely familiar to her. What was going on? Did Artemis really die and her memories just lock themselves away? She slowly got up and walked outside. She felt sick.   
  
Everyone else had returned home safely, but Chibi Usa was still walking through the city. Her destination was Hotaru's home from four years ago. She was trying to find where she lived. A short time later, she arrived at the house she remembered as being Hotaru's old home, though that was no longer the case. She walked up to the front and inspected what was left of her friend's old home. The door was broken down and the windows had been shattered. As she walked in, it seemed as if the entire house had been punished for the evil acts it contained. Many of the walls had rotted away. The staircase had collapsed onto itself, as did some of the second floor. She tried to get into Hotaru's room, but there was no way to get into it. A large crack and crash in the upper floor convinced her to continue her search somewhere else.   
  
She went back into the city and decided to look through the phone listings and see if she could get an idea on where to look. To her dismay, there was over a page of the name Tomoe, many of which didn't have a first name, though that didn't help since she didn't remember Hotaru ever telling her father's first name. As she closed the book, a strong tremor shook the ground beneath her. She bent down and clutched the sides of the stand holding the phone in place. The tremor slowly subsided, and she heard a large roar which seemed to come from everywhere. She looked up to see a figure quickly leaping from rooftop to rooftop. It was moving so fast that she couldn't tell who it was, whether it was a daimon or Naraku. Another slight tremor shook the city and quickly subsided. Chibi Usa decided it was too dangerous to be in the city with the tremors and quickly hurried home.   
  
"Usagi?" she called out as she walked into her house. Usagi ran down the stairs as fast as she could and grabbed Chibi Usa's shoulders.   
  
"Do you have any kind of memory of either of us telling anyone that Luna ran away?"   
  
"That Luna ran away?" Chibi Usa asked with a wondering tone. "Why would I tell anyone that?"   
  
"Because Mom just told me that I said Luna ran away months ago, that I cried in her arms about it," Usagi explained.   
  
"But why would she say that? It didn't happen, right?"   
  
"I have no idea," Usagi said as she shook her head, "but I have a really bad feeling that Naraku is behind this somehow.. There's no other way that we could all just not think about them at all, and then there's the thing with the family thinking I told them Luna ran away. It just doesn't make sense any other way."   
  
The phone rang just after she finished her words. The answering machine beeped and Minako's voice was heard on the other side, "Usagi, Chibi Usa, someone pick up! I need to talk to you!" Chibi Usa quickly walked to the phone and picked it up.   
  
"Minako? What's wrong?" she asked and listened, her mouth falling open slightly.   
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked. "What's she saying?"   
  
Chibi Usa covered the microphone and said in a tone of disbelief, "She said that her mother thinks Artemis died months ago, that they had a funeral for him and everything. She never told her any of that."   
  
"How could this happen?" Usagi said as she fell back into the couch. Chibi Usa relayed the details of their side to Minako and hung up.   
  
"Minako said she would call the others and tell them about it. She wants us to try to not think about it and to get some rest."   
  
"Not think about it!?" Usagi growled in frustration. "That's most of the problem! I haven't thought about any of this since Naraku arrived!" Chibi Usa sat down and pulled Usagi gently into her arms, rocking gently to try to comfort her.   
  
"Don't worry, Usagi.. It will be alright... We'll find out what happened.."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	19. Chapter 18: Dark Allies

**Author's Notes (7-22-03):** Well I guess it's good that this one didn't take me 2 days to do. ^^;;; I'd say it took me just about a week to do this time. Anyway, is it bad that I'm actually excited to see how the story turns out even though I know? Eh.. Here's chapter 18. Enjoy! ^^v   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 18: Dark Allies_   
  
  
Usagi shot up from a dead sleep. A cold sweat swept across her body as the walls shook. It was another earthquake, the sixth in the past five days. She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran under the doorway to her room out of near instinct. The light tremor subsided in a few seconds, and Usagi's mother ran up the stairs.   
  
"Are you alright, dear?" she asked as she took a breath.   
  
Usagi nodded quickly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "I'm fine. Where's Chibi Usa?" They ran into the adjacent bedroom and stopped at her bed. One of Chibi Usa's crystal figurines had fallen from the lowest shelf above her bed and hit her on the head, causing a rather large lump to form on the side of her head. "Wake up, it didn't hurt that much," Usagi groaned as she flicked Chibi Usa between the eyes. Chibi Usa took in a breath and sat up quickly. She rubbed the lump on her head and stared at Usagi like she was the one who gave her the lump.   
  
"Are you alright, sweetie?" Usagi's mother asked in a concerned tone.   
  
"Well, other than the lump, I think I'm alright," Chibi Usa answered. "What happened?"   
  
"Another earthquake," Usagi answered.   
  
"But that's the sixth one. What could be going on?" Chibi Usa wondered.   
  
Usagi glanced at her mother for a moment. "Um, I'll go and make sure she's not hurt anywhere else, mother. You can go back to what you were doing."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"We'll be fine. Don't worry," Chibi Usa said with a soft smile and a nod. She reluctantly decided to leave and headed for the door. Just as Usagi watched her mother walk out of sight, she felt a swift slap beat against the back of her head. "That's what you get for flicking me like that! Didn't hurt much.. I would beg to differ on that! Want me to smack you with this figurine?!" Chibi Usa growled as she picked up the crystal figurine which hit her head.   
  
"No no! That's okay!" Usagi lightly screamed out as she waved her hands quickly. Just then, Chibi Usa's communicator beeped. She picked it up and switched it on. Ami's face appeared on the tiny screen, though it was severely distorted. It had been that way since the earthquakes started.   
  
"Can you hear me alright?" Ami asked in a hopeful tone.   
  
"Yeah," Usagi answered. "We can hear you fine this time, but your picture is still scrambled.   
  
"At least you can hear me alright now. This is as good as I can get the signal," Ami said with a relieved sigh. "You felt the tremor just now?"   
  
"Yeah," Chibi Usa responded. "It nearly scared us to death."   
  
"It has to be Naraku," Usagi commented. "These earthquakes started the same day that we realized Luna and Artemis were missing. That can't be a coincidence."   
  
Chibi Usa looked down for a moment and said in a low tone, "I saw something on the rooftops the day these started. It was moving too fast for me to see, but I think it might have been a daimon. It could be causing these earthquakes."   
  
"That's definitely possible," Ami said as she nodded her head on the other side. "Though these tremors have been too weak to cause noticeable damage to any buildings. It doesn't seem like it would be a direct attack against anyone. Still, we can't deny the possibility. I'll keep you updated if anything comes up. Stay safe.."   
  
"You too, Ami," Chibi Usa said as she switched the screen off.   
  
Later that day, they all returned to the temple in the mountains as they had planned to finish cleaning it and retrieving the rest of their things. As they approached the steps leading up the mountain, they could see a small beam of light extending far into the sky. Their curiosity continued to grow until they reached the archway at the top, where they found Hikari meditating down in the crater next to the temple. The energy swirling around her was causing her to just border on the point of transforming, every few moments changing to and from her senshi form. The girls decided not to disturb her and walked into the temple to begin the chores they had planned on doing. To their surprise, all the symbols on the bedroom doors had vanished, as had all the other indications that the temple was prepared for their arrival the week before. It was confusing to say the least, but they continued with their duties. The soft warmth emanating from the crater outside helped to clear their worries for the time being.   
  
It didn't take long for the temple to look just like it did before they arrived the first time. The temple seemed to reclaim the ancient majesty it radiated when they first saw it. Each of the girls laid their bags of clothes outside the steps of the temple and walked out. Hikari slowly walked out of the crater as Sailor Sol. Her power could be faintly felt by the others as she neared.   
  
"Hi, Hikari," Rei said with a smile. "Taking after me?"   
  
Hikari nodded with a smile, "I found your meditations to be quite effective at raising my power. I can concentrate it much more easily."   
  
"I couldn't imagine you being able to get stronger," Ami said matter-of-factly.   
  
"I have to do all I can," Hikari said with a slow sigh. "Naraku could have defeated me if she wanted. That is why I must do all I can to become stronger. I will not allow Naraku to make sport of me the next time we meet."   
  
"How long have you been meditating here?" Makoto wondered.   
  
"I believe I arrived here just before sunset yesterday," answered Hikari. "I feel I've gotten much stronger since then."   
  
"That's great!" Usagi exclaimed in an excited tone. "Now we can stand a chance against Naraku!"   
  
"I certainly hope I can tip the scale that far in our favor," she remarked with an unsure voice.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Would you care to join me for this one, Miru?" Naraku smirked. "It's time to show those brats what I really have in store for them."   
  
"Of course," Miru answered, glad that she was going to finally see some action. "Is there anything I need to do?"   
  
"Just wait here. You'll bring along our new...weapon," Naraku answered with an evil laugh. She teleported away, leaving the scientist alone in their underground fortress of a laboratory.   
  
"Guess I better get it ready now," Miru said with a sigh. "Shouldn't take that long this time.."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Do you plan on meditating any longer today, Hikari?" Minako asked as she walked back out of the temple.   
  
"I may, but it's exhausting for long periods."   
  
"There's no way around that," Rei commented. "It just gets easier with time."   
  
A few drops of rain began to fall, prompting the girls to head inside. The storm quickly became violent. Thunder cracked through the air as lightning streaked across the sky. Usagi ran into one of the bedrooms and curled up under the sheets of the bed.   
  
"She's still terrified of these storms," Chibi Usa commented with a frown. "I wish there was some way she could get over them.."   
  
Hikari looked down a little, "Fear..."   
  
"Yes, but how do we help her to overcome that fear?" Ami inquired.   
  
"No..," Hikari said in a low voice as he looked outside. "Fear.. I feel fear..."   
  
"From someone else?" Haruka asked as she stood up.   
  
Hikari nodded. "People are terrified..running...dying.... In the city! There's something in the city!"   
  
"Chibi Usa, go get Usagi! We have to get there fast!" Rei said in a panicked tone. They all grabbed their forming pens and pulled them from their necklaces, holding them high above their heads.   
  
"Mercury Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Jupiter Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Neptune Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Pluto Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Sol Galaxy Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Usagi, get up!" Chibi Usa yelled as she grabbed under the sheets. "Something bad is happening in the city! Get up!"   
  
Usagi slowly crawled out of bed after another crack of thunder shook the temple. They ran out of the bedroom, and Chibi Usa had already formed her pen.   
  
"Solar Eclipse Power, Make Up!"   
  
The pen slowly formed into a single pink ribbon which quickly moved across the surface of Chibi Usa's body. As it covered the last inch of her body, it shattered into a cloud of pink sparkles that quickly concentrated onto her chest. Usagi let her pen form under her gem and pulled it off her necklace. She held it out in front of her and grasped it tightly, and in a few seconds a pair of wings sprung up on each side, much like her healing wand.   
  
"Silver Moonlight Power, Make Up!"   
  
The pen exploded in a burst of blinding light, revealing a pair of angel wings wrapped around Usagi. The delicate wings slowly opened, and Usagi stretched her arms upward. She had already transformed, and the wings fell away in a swirl of blowing feathers that concentrated onto a spot just above her cupped hands. The glow within her hands faded to reveal a silver heart brooch. She slowly brought her hands down, the brooch floating between them, and it clipped onto the center of the bow on her chest.   
  
"I'll teleport us all there," Hikari said. "Get a little closer."   
  
The girls slowly stepped closer as Hikari held her staff high, and a shower of golden energy spread out from it and wrapped around all the senshi. They were suddenly teleported to a rooftop in downtown Tokyo. The storm had already passed through that region, and the water was slowly drying under the noonday sun.   
  
"Had to find the..," Minako began to say as she glanced downward from the roof, "..tall one, didn't you?.."   
  
"It's the easiest way to find where they are," Hikari responded.   
  
"Yeah..." Minako said very slowly and stepped back.   
  
A large explosion was heard to the south, and a shockwave shook the building.   
  
"There!" Michiru yelled out.   
  
"We need to get down there, Hikari!" Setsuna exclaimed in a frantic tone. Hikari held her staff high and teleported them to the road where they saw the explosion. A daimon was tearing through the side of one of the smaller buildings with its claws. Hikari stepped forward.   
  
"I'll handle this one.. Celestial Light Annihilation!" She threw her hands forward and fired the blast of pure light at the daimon, which barely had time to turn around before it struck. Hikari threw her arms open, causing the blast to explode by her command to prevent any further destruction. To their surprise, they saw the daimon thrown back from the explosion intact.   
  
"It's still in one piece? Did you go easy on it, Hikari?" Usagi inquired.   
  
"No," Hikari answered as she shook her head, "I didn't hold back. That could have fatally wounded a daimon using their super drug, but this one isn't wounded at all."   
  
"How can that be?" Chibi Usa wondered.   
  
The daimon slowly stood to its feet and started walking toward the girls. It suddenly teleported much closer to the senshi, still walking calmly with a smirk on its face.   
  
"What are you! What do you want this time?" Rei yelled out. The daimon only laughed as it stopped. The girls all took in a breath as the form of the daimon slowly melted away to reveal Naraku, still laughing manically.   
  
"Not again.. What could she want now?.." Minako muttered under her breath.   
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" Hikari said with a faint growl.   
  
"Right now I want you to look up," Naraku responded with a cocky grin, crossing her arms. The girls seemed slightly confused, then looked up as Naraku said. Their eyes widened as they saw what appeared to be the moon overhead, though this one was as black as coal. "Do you like it? If you really must relate pain or hatred to it like you do so many times, I suppose you could call it my Dark Moon, though I would much prefer to think of it as your future graveyard.. Come.. Let me show you the prison you will become very close to soon!"   
  
"Wh-what are you doing!?" Usagi yelled out as a dark wave of energy struck them. It felt like liquid fire running through their bodies. They were suddenly teleported away. The ground they landed on felt deathly cold to the touch, and an icy wind swept over their bodies. Slowly each senshi stood to her feet. The pain from Naraku's teleportation still resonated in their bodies. They looked forward to see Naraku standing just like she was in Tokyo.   
  
"Where did you take us Naraku!?" Hikari yelled.   
  
Naraku did nothing but smirk and point upward. They looked up again and saw Earth! They had been teleported to Naraku's frozen Dark Moon!   
  
"What are we doing here!?" Setsuna yelled out.   
  
"I told you I wished to show you your future graves," Naraku answered with her evil grin.   
  
"You wouldn't have taken us here if you didn't have some type of plan," Michiru said in a low voice.   
  
Naraku rolled her eyes and laughed, "Always a big plan for you. Everything must be for some purpose."   
  
"What is it?.. Just tell us!" Haruka growled out.   
  
"Tell me," Naraku began. "What do you think prompted your sudden realization that your beloved cats had gone missing?"   
  
"What did you do to them!?" Usagi screamed out, her fists so tightly clenched that her gloves nearly ripped.   
  
"If you're thinking I harmed them, then you are quite mistaken."   
  
"What did you do!?" Minako screamed out even more loudly than Usagi.   
  
"Impatience.. That's what's wrong with you," Naraku said with a chuckle. "I thought you might like to see my new pets.." She snapped her fingers, and the ground began to shake slightly. The rumble grew stronger until the frozen ground on either side of the girls exploded. They shielded their eyes to protect from the flying rock. A loud roar was heard from each side, the same roar Chibi Usa heard during the earthquake the week earlier. The smoke and rubble slowly cleared from the air, and the girls peered through the dust to see what had caused the explosions.   
  
"What is that!?" Makoto said in terror. On each side of them was what appeared to be a lion of some kind. One was pure black, and the other was a dark gray. Their fur flowed with an unnatural form, and the mane of the gray one waved as if it were being blown, but there was no wind.   
  
"It can't be..," Usagi said with a swallow. On the foreheads of each of the creatures was the distorted shape of a crescent moon. Luna and Artemis!?   
  
"Do you like them? Miru found them for me quite some time ago," Naraku commented with her usual smirk.   
  
"Miru?.." Ami wondered.   
  
"Ah.." Naraku held a hand up and snapped her fingers. Miru slowly walked up from behind the dark master. "Allow me to introduce Miru. She's the one who created this body I use now. She's also the one you were searching for when all of this started."   
  
"What did you do to them!?" Chibi Usa cried out as a stream of tears ran from her eyes.   
  
"I made them my pets," Naraku answered. "Do you not listen at all? I implanted small daimon seeds into them and fed them my power. I was surprised to see how much they liked it. They thrived on my power. Apparently your friends love the taste of evil."   
  
Usagi clenched her fists tighter and drew together her energy. "Moonlight Luminescent Shine!" She threw the attack toward Naraku and Miru. Naraku shook her head and waved her hand. A gust of black wind suddenly formed and struck her attack, breaking it apart with little resistance.   
  
"This is my moon," Naraku said with an annoyed look. "Don't think you can do what you wish here. Now, Miru found these two while she was searching for my food when this body was still maturing."   
  
"But how could you have blocked those thoughts from our minds if you hadn't even hatched?" Rei asked.   
  
"Soon..," Naraku simply answered with a smile.   
  
"Now," Miru began as she stepped forward. Naraku's eyes slowly trailed to her. "We would like to introduce our new w..."   
  
"Miru!" Naraku yelled. The young woman turned around in shock, then slowly walked back to her side.   
  
"How odd," Hikari said faintly. "Miru is submissive to Naraku, but Miru created Naraku."   
  
"Silence!" Naraku commanded. The girls quickly snapped toward Naraku in response to the power of her voice. She gave an evil smile to them all. "I trust your spirits are quite down now. Allow me to completely destroy them."   
  
"What are you going to do now..?" Hikari asked as her voice quivered lightly.   
  
"I am going to do nothing," Naraku responded as she shook her head. "I just want to show you our new weapon. Miru, would you fetch it?"   
  
Miru nodded and walked off into the darkness behind them. She slowly returned with a young child holding her hand. The icy darkness slowly pulled away from their bodies, and there stood young Hotaru walking hand-in-hand with Miru.   
  
"HOTARU!! LET HER GO!!" Chibi Usa screamed as loudly as she could. The others held her tightly as she tried to run after Miru. "LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL HER!!"   
  
"Allow me to introduce our newest addition," Naraku said with a laugh as she held her hand out, "Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru slowly took her hand from Miru's and laid it in Naraku's.   
  
"What did you do to her, Naraku?" Hikari said as she released her grip on Chibi Usa. "I didn't sense any type of control over her when I gave her gem to her."   
  
"That's because there wasn't any evil in her," Naraku said in a calm tone. "I was controlling her from the outside. You only searched her heart and mind, which no evil was in. She was only a puppet, an empty shell.."   
  
"You can't control her, Naraku!" Chibi Usa screamed out, her body worn out from the struggling. "Her will is too strong to stay under your control.."   
  
"I'm not controlling her, you idiot. The conscience, the entity, that lives in Miru and I is also in Hotaru now. Miru copied her consciousness into Hotaru, though that was a little different than when she gave her consciousness to me."   
  
Miru looked up at Naraku, "What do you mean? Nothing was different between these two copies."   
  
Naraku laughed softly. "Don't tell me you haven't felt it at all. When you copied yourself, the entity chose me as the most worthy vessel and left you with the copy."   
  
"I did not feel that at all," Miru said in a low voice.   
  
"Because the true depths of which I am now never surfaced for you," Naraku said in a proud voice. "Because I have finally realized what I am! I know now what this feeling inside me has been since I was created!"   
  
"What are you talking about, Naraku!?" Usagi inquired. "You sound insane!"   
  
"It is not insanity! It is the realization of what I am!"   
  
"And what are you, Naraku?" Miru asked as she stepped back slightly.   
  
Naraku's laugh rolled over the barren wasteland of her moon. "When you sent the entity into me, its memories resurfaced. Memories of when it.. when I was trapped in that dark abyss. My soul bonded with one other while it floated aimlessly in that emptiness. It was no longer the Germatoid, the other entity took it into itself and became one with it."   
  
"Became one with what? What are you saying?" Miru asked, nearly in fear at Naraku's new attitude.   
  
"I am Pharaoh 90!!"   
  
In an instant it felt as if the numbing cold of the winds on that moon had struck right at the heart of each of the girls.   
  
"B-but...you were killed.." Usagi said weakly. Her heart was filled with so much fear that her speech had begun to suffer. "Sailor Saturn killed you..."   
  
"She couldn't kill what I am," Naraku said with a smirk. "Her power nearly destroyed me, but it sealed me in the depths of that oblivion. If it weren't for Miru, I would have never found a way to escape it. The power of Pharaoh 90 also allowed your thoughts of the cats to be so easily blocked."   
  
Hikari quickly pushed the others to the side and held her hands close to her chest. "Celestial Light Annihilation!" she screamed as she threw her beam of pure light forward. Naraku swept her hand to the side again, and the same black wind blew across the land. However, it only broke Hikari's attack slightly. A small beam still remained. Naraku slowly released Hotaru's hand, and the young girl stepped in front of her and walked toward the beam.   
  
"Hotaru! Get out of the way!" Chibi Usa screamed, her eyes filled with tears.   
  
She slowly held out her hand, and the sleeve of her right arm slid back to reveal her glowing gem attached to a bracelet around her wrist. The gem slowly detached, and she gripped underneath it.   
  
"It can't be.. She can't," Haruka said in shock. A pen formed in Hotaru's grasp. It was twisted and warped, and the gem was suspended over it by 3 claws which held it in the air. She quickly held it above her head and smiled at the girls.   
  
"Dark Saturn Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
The pen quickly exploded in a burst of dark energy, and a wave moved over Hotaru's body, transforming her into Sailor Saturn. She looked different than the others though. Her tiara was nearly black, mostly made of obsidian. The thin wings of material on her shoulders were dark and arched upward. Her gloves extended nearly to her elbows, the underside formed a sharp point just past it. Her boots rose up in the same way, stopping just under her knees, but forming a sharp point in the front just past her knee. A black, cracked-heart brooch sat on the bow on her chest. She was a senshi indeed, but she seemed so much not like one anymore. Her Silence Glaive soon formed in her right hand. And the remnants of Hikari's attack were deflected with a quick swing of her glaive. She slowly walked back to Naraku's side.   
  
"I introduce to you Super Sailor Saturn," she began with her usual grin. "We happily accepted Hikari's gem and.. enhanced it with my own powers. She is now my senshi, and you'll find that her powers are considerably greater than yours. Dear Hotaru, would you like to show them how strong you are?"   
  
Hotaru looked up and smiled the same innocent smile she always had. "I would love to."   
  
"Good.. Then I would like for you to kill them, Hotaru."   
  
The girls gasped at Naraku's request, and Chibi Usa ran forward, "Don't listen to her, Hotaru! Please remember! We're your friends!"   
  
Hotaru slowly looked at them and gave an angry face, "Friends? Friends wouldn't have let me get killed all those years ago. Do you know what it really feels like to die, Usagi? No! You just watched your friends die! You never had to experience the pain and suffering! Now you will!"   
  
"Hotaru, don't!" Chibi Usa begged.   
  
"Dark Silence of Saturn Unleash!"   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	20. Chapter 19: 12 Days to Live?

**Author's Notes (7-28-03):** Very short chapter this time, but this is leading up to what I have planned for chapter 20. Keep your eyes peeled, because 20 will be a good one. You can bet on that one. Not sure if you can expect chapter 20 in 1 or 2 weeks. I might take my time. Anyway, here's the short 19! ^_^   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 19: 12 Days to Live?_   
  
  
"Hotaru! Please don't do it!" Chibi Usa pleaded. "You don't know what you're doing!"   
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing," Hotaru said with a smirk. "Dark Silence of Saturn Unleash!" With a swing of her Silence Glaive, a massive wave of dark energy was thrown towards the senshi, who looked on in horror. There was nowhere to go. Their sides were blocked by Luna and Artemis, now taken over by Naraku's daimon seeds, and the wave was approaching too quickly to outrun it.   
  
"What do we do!?" Usagi said frantically.   
  
"Hikari, can you get us out of here?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I cannot.. I tried earlier.. Naraku must be blocking me from doing it!"   
  
The wave approached quickly, destroying the icy ground as is rolled across it. The girls slowly pulled together, fearing that it could really be the end. Luna and Artemis jumped out of the way, but it gave the girls too little time to try to escape. Just then, Naraku smirked and snapped her fingers, teleporting the girls away just as the wave obliterated the ground on which they were standing.   
  
Hotaru looked up at Naraku, "Why did you send them back?"   
  
"It wasn't time yet," Naraku responded with a smile. "I want them to suffer a little more before they die. Now that they know you are against them, they truly will suffer."   
  
"Can we go back now?" Miru asked as she rubbed her arms. "It's freezing up here.."   
  
"Fine, we'll go back," Naraku said with a sigh and teleported the five back to Earth.   
  
All ten of the senshi appeared about fifty feet above the surface of a lake and crashed down into the water. They swam to the shore and pulled themselves out of the cold water. All of the girls detransformed except for Hikari and rested on the shore for a short while.   
  
"Where...where are we, Hikari?" Minako asked as she took a long breath.   
  
"I'm not sure," Hikari said as she looked around. Slowly she tried to sense their location by locating Tokyo. "Naraku certainly didn't care about sending us close to home. We're almost 300 miles from Tokyo."   
  
"Why did she send us back?" Makoto wondered as she shook some of the water out of her hair.   
  
"She said she wanted us to suffer," Rei began. "She could be planning something for later."   
  
"Why on Earth would Naraku take Hotaru?" Usagi asked with a sigh. "She's already strong enough to beat us if she wanted to."   
  
"Just another way to make us hurt," Chibi Usa answered with a depressed sigh. "Just like with Luna and Artemis.."   
  
"I should have been more thorough when I searched her heart," Hikari said as she slammed the base of her staff into the ground. "If only I had searched more, I could have sensed the evil around her. It's my fault that we now have Super Sailor Saturn to worry about.."   
  
"Don't blame yourself, Hikari," Usagi said with a faint frown. "Naraku was probably expecting you do search in other ways. You probably wouldn't have found any evil around her even then."   
  
"Usagi's right," Rei said with a nod. "Naraku wouldn't have taken that much of a chance. She could have kept herself hidden much more. It's not your fault that this happened."   
  
"You need your mind cleared Hikari," Rei said in a sympathetic tone. "We all do.. I think we need to go back to Kosatsu for a little while."   
  
Setsuna gave a soft nod, "That probably would be best for us right now. The meditations will help us.."   
  
"I'm deeply sorry," Hikari said as she looked away. "Matters have been getting worse ever since I began battling Naraku and her daimons."   
  
"Why on Earth are you sorry?" Chibi Usa asked with a smile. "If you hadn't shown up and given us our gems, none of us would be alive right now. We would have been killed on that first attack if you didn't save us. You have no reason to feel bad about this."   
  
"Things happen for a reason," Ami continued with her gentle smile. "There's no use in being sad about this. Naraku is pure evil, and you know that everything she does is for her own gain. You have done nothing but help us and others. You were even saddened that you had to involve us in this conflict. You really are one of the most selfless people we known, and you have nothing but our gratitude for everything you've done."   
  
Hikari smiled and turned her head back to the others, "Thank you, Ami. It really is comforting to know others think I'm doing the right thing.. You can't imagine how much I question what I have done." She let out a soft sigh and looked up at the sky. "Shall we head back to the temple?"   
  
The girls nodded slowly and they were soon swept away in the golden embrace of Hikari's energy. They appeared near the crater at the temple an instant later. The warm sun was already lowering in the sky. Their bags were still sitting close to the door of the temple, left there in the girls' panic. They slowly walked around the crater again and formed their pens, holding them high above their heads.   
  
"Mercury Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Jupiter Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Neptune Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Pluto Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Solar Eclipse Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Silver Moonlight Power, Make Up!"   
  
Hikari stretched her arms out to her sides, and each of the girls soon followed in doing so. They all closed their eyes and began to concentrate on the energy in their gems. The worries in their minds slowly melted away as the energy from their gems flowed into one another. They soon fell in a deep meditation, and a soft wind swirled inside the crater as it did before. A tiny beam of light soon formed in the center of the crater and shot upward into the sky of the approaching evening. The sun was nearly falling behind the trees before a rustle in the trees around the girls interrupted them.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Makoto asked as she looked around.   
  
"Yeah.. What was that?" Rei said as she scanned the trees.   
  
"Might have just been an animal or something," Usagi said with a soft shrug.   
  
"Or it could have been a beast," they heard a soft voice say from the trees. "Or perhaps two beasts and a young girl."   
  
Chibi Usa stepped back a little, her breath just barely muttering out, "Hotaru.." The back of her foot went too far and stepped over the edge of the crater, and Chibi Usa tumbled back into the center.   
  
"Chibi Usa, are you okay!?" Rei said as he jumped into the crater and slid down to the center.   
  
"Yeah," Chibi Usa answered as she rubbed her arm. "I'm okay." Her eyes widened as she heard the voice again, causing her to crawl up the side of the crater and look out. Hotaru was sitting on the back of Artemis, and Luna was right beside him. "Wait.. She doesn't look right."   
  
Usagi looked down and Chibi Usa, hearing what she said. "What do you mean? How doesn't she look right?"   
  
"Her eyes!" Haruka yelled out. "Her eyes are red!"   
  
"Bah.. Forgot about that." Hotaru hopped off and rested a hand on the heads of Luna and Artemis.   
  
"What do you want, daimon!" Hikari yelled out as she gripped her staff. The girls looked at her in surprise, then looked back at Hotaru, but the form of Hotaru slowly melted away to reveal a daimon.   
  
"I was hoping to play with your minds a little more, but I suppose I had forgotten about that little downside of our disguise. Mother sent me here to send you a message," the daimon began as it slapped Luna and Artemis on the backs. They turned around and leapt into the forest, disappearing just as easily as they had appeared. The daimon cleared its throat, and as it began to talk, it sounded just like Naraku. "Listen up! I have made my decision on what to do with you brats. I am tired of having to bother myself with you. You have become a thorn in my side, and I will rid myself of you all! You will die in twelve days.. Go to the top of the Tokyo Tower on the morning of the twelfth day and wait, or I shall make you and the rest of this little city pay for your disobedience. Now, I suggest you leave hastily, or you might not see the twelfth day!"   
  
"What does she mean by that!?" Minako asked in fear.   
  
"I have implanted a dark crystal into this daimon, and in one minute it will explode from the crystal's power!" the daimon continued. The girls gasped and quickly ran to grab their bags from the door of the temple. "And from the ashes of this daimon -- an everlasting torrent! Goodbye senshi!"   
  
The girls took no time in running down the endless steps on the mountain. Makoto tripped on one of the steps and fell across the stone steps, landing hard on one of the longer steps.   
  
"Makoto!" Hikari yelled as she jumped down the length of steps to where Makoto had landed. "Can you get up? Are you alright?"   
  
Makoto's face was wrenched with pain, "No... My leg is broken..."   
  
Hikari looked up at the other girls who were nearly down to them. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here," she said as he lifted Makoto into her arms and started running down the steps again.   
  
"Hurry!" Ami said in a frantic tone. "We don't know how strong that blast could be!"   
  
"The daimon's about to explode!" Rei screamed as she looked back to see a bright glow growing stronger. "We're not going to make it!"   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	21. Chapter 20: The Battle to End All, Act 1...

**Author's Notes (11-04-03):** Deeply sorry for the long long wait, but college has been getting to me. The length of this chapter is also just a wee bit longer than I was expecting. I hoped to get at least 4,000 words, now I'm looking at just over 11,000 still in progress. In progress you may ask? Well, as you see under the chapter name, I have split this chapter into parts. Currently I'm expecting just 3 parts, though the third will be a bit lengthy anyway. On a side note, this is the chapter I've been waiting to write for over a year now. It is my pride and joy, and I'm doing my best at it. This chapter hasn't really been revised, so there might be some errors. Expect he next couple parts in a week or so.   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 20: The Battle to End All_   
_Act 1: Healing_   
  
  
Hikari stopped at one of the long, flat steps and laid Makoto down, then turned around to the others. "Stand behind me! I'll try to shield us!" They quickly gathered around Hikari and gripped her shoulders. The golden senshi drove her staff into the stone slab below her, and a warm veil of golden energy draped around them all. "Hold on! I don't know how this will hold!"   
  
A blinding flash enveloped everything as Hikari spoke, and a deafening blast rocked across the mountainside. The girls held onto each other as tightly as they could, and Makoto clung to the legs of Usagi and Haruka. The ground shook and began to give way underneath them. They could feel the stone breaking beneath their feet, but they still couldn't see from the blinding light surrounding everything. Hikari held onto her staff as tightly as she could, but the ground on which it was anchored broke away, and the barrier shattered. They were thrown back by the force of the explosion. No one could hold on. Only their screams could be heard as they were torn from the grips they had held onto so tightly, but even those faded in the power of the blast.   
  
The light of the explosion faded away, and the force of the blast had subsided. Usagi and Michiru slowly sat up a few feet from each other. Their clothes were torn and burnt, and their skin was cut and burnt. Usagi was the first to stand to her feet, and she limped to Michiru and slowly helped her up.   
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi inquired.   
  
"I'll be fine... Where are the others?"   
  
"The blast we were hit by was still pretty strong. I don't even know how far we were thrown," she answered as she looked around. She ripped a small strip of cloth from the bow on her chest and used it to tie her fallen hair into a ponytail after realizing the force of the explosion had torn her odangos apart.   
  
"This place is a mess," Michiru commented as she surveyed their surroundings. Most of the trees had been stripped of their leaves and blown over. The trees higher up the mountain were either burning or completely gone, and it looked as if most of the mountaintop was blown apart. A slow rain was assisting in slowing the burning of the trees, and the clouds hung low and were thick and dark.   
  
"We need to find the others," Usagi said as she looked back. "Are you well enough to walk, Michiru?"   
  
"I think so," she responded with a nod and took a step toward Usagi, nearly falling as a stabbing pain struck her lower left leg. Usagi was there to catch her and help her to sit. She looked down at Michiru's leg and saw that there was a short cut in her calf, probably quite deep.   
  
"I don't think you can walk on this," Usagi said with a frown. She fiddled with her brooch and detached it from the bow on her chest, then untied the tattered fabric. She rolled Michiru over a little to inspect the cut and make sure nothing was stuck inside, then slowly wrapped the bow tightly around the cut, tying it tightly. Michiru let out a quick gasp in response. "I'll help you back up. Just hold on." Michiru nodded as she wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder and slowly stood onto one foot. They slowly walked back to the line of steps which remained, though many were ripped up from the ground. Usagi looked at Michiru, "Maybe you should sit here until I can find some of them. It'll be too hard to get you down these stairs.."   
  
"Alright.. I'll stay here," Michiru said with a faint nod as she slowly sat down.   
  
Usagi hopped down a few steps and looked around, placing her hands around her mouth and yelling, "Can anyone hear me!? Rei! Ami! Minako! Chibi Usa! Setsuna! Haruka! Makoto! Hikari!" She stayed silent to hear if anyone could respond, but she received the same silence. The sound of breaking branches caused her to look around quickly, and Chibi Usa nearly fell out of a nearby tree. Her foot caught on a branch before she hit, and her unconscious body dangled a few feet from the ground. Usagi ran over as quickly as she could and pulled Chibi Usa's body from the branch. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head.   
  
"What happened..? Hikari's barrier broke didn't it?" she asked with a groan.   
  
"Yeah," Usagi responded as she ran her fingers along Chibi Usa's hair. "You and Michiru are the only ones I've found."   
  
"Puu..?" Chibi Usa faintly whispered. Usagi tilted her head a little at what Chibi Usa said and looked around. Setsuna was slowly walking up the steps some distance down the path. She was gripping her arm, and it looked like there was a small trail of blood running down it. Chibi Usa frantically rose to her feet and ran down the stairs. Usagi tried to follow, but her limp kept her from keeping the same pace. A small flash of color in the dead surroundings caught the corner of her eye, and she stopped to see what it could be. Haruka was laying face down on the ground, and Makoto was still clinging to her leg.   
  
"Haruka! Makoto!" she yelled softly and ran to them. "Can either of you hear me?"   
  
"Ugh... Yeah, I'm awake, Usagi," Makoto said with a groan. Usagi knelt down and slowly shook Haruka's unconscious body.   
  
"Haruka.. Haruka, wake up.. Are you okay?"   
  
"Huh...?" Haruka mumbled lightly as she rubbed her eyes, then opened them. "Usagi? Makoto? Where are the others?"   
  
"Michiru is sitting at the top of the stairs, and Chibi Usa and Setsuna are a little lower," Usagi replied. "I don't know where Ami, Rei, Minako, or Hikari are yet. Can you stand?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be alright," Haruka answered as she stood to her feet.   
  
"Will you be alright if we leave you here until we find Hikari?" Usagi asked as she inspected Makoto's body. She nodded slowly in response.   
  
"I didn't know a daimon had that much power in it," Haruka remarked in disbelief.   
  
"Naraku said it had a dark crystal in it. Maybe that did it," Makoto suggested as she sat up against the nearby tree. Usagi and Haruka walked back to the trail of distorted stairs and walked down to Chibi Usa and Setsuna.   
  
"Is she alright?" Usagi asked. Chibi Usa nodded. "Setsuna, did you see any of the others?"   
  
"A little farther down from here," Setsuna began, "I saw some hair in a tree. It might have been Minako or Hikari, but I'm not sure."   
  
"Chibi Usa, can you take Setsuna to the clearing up there? Makoto's there too," Usagi asked as she pointed. Chibi Usa nodded a little. "Michiru is at the top of the stairs. If you can, please bring her down here too. Her leg was cut pretty badly."   
  
"I'll try.. Good luck," Chibi Usa said as Haruka and Usagi walked further down the stairs.   
  
"Do you see anything?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Nothing.. Just dead trees.. How far did that blast reach?"   
  
"Who knows.. Finding the others is more important right now. The mountain will heal itself.."   
  
"There!" Usagi exclaimed. Haruka turned to where Usagi was looking. "That's Minako's hair in the tree!" They ran to the patch of trees where they saw the hair and found Ami and Rei laying against the tree and Minako hanging over one of the branches. Rei was sitting against the tree, and Ami was laying over her lap.   
  
"There you are..," Rei said with a soft sigh. "I was hoping someone would get here soon. I couldn't take both of them, so I decided to wait here until one of you found us."   
  
"Are you okay, Rei?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I'm fine, and Ami looks okay too. I didn't want to risk pulling Minako down without somebody else helping."   
  
"We'll get her down," Usagi said as she grabbed Minako's ankle. "Ready?" Haruka nodded, and Usagi slowly tugged on Minako's leg, soon bringing her down into Haruka's arms.   
  
"She looks fine too, Rei," Haruka commented. "You two take Ami."   
  
Usagi slowly took Ami's shoulders as Rei stood up and took her legs. They went up the flight of uneven stone steps first, and Haruka followed. Her eye caught a tiny golden sparkle farther down the steps. "Usagi, I think Hikari's a little lower down here."   
  
"We'll come back for her then," Rei said as they pulled Ami into the clearing. Chibi Usa was just helping Michiru sit down. Ami was laid down beside Makoto, and Minako beside Ami. Haruka lowered to her knees, and her and Michiru pulled each other into a deep embrace, relieved at each other's safety. Usagi's voice was the only thing that pulled both back into reality.   
  
"Guys, we found Hikari, but she looks pretty beat up," Usagi said as she and Rei pulled the golden haired senshi into the clearing. She was unconscious, and her body was battered and bruised.   
  
"It looks like she took most of the explosion when the barrier broke," Setsuna commented.   
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Makoto wondered.   
  
"She should be," Rei answered. "She did say that she heals quickly."   
  
"I hope she's right about that," Chibi Usa said softly as she touched Hikari's cheek. "Wake up Hikari.. You're scaring us." A soft cough came from Hikari's lips.   
  
"At least she's responsive," Ami said. The girls turned around and looked down at her. They hadn't realized that she had awoken. "She should be alright then. Most likely she'll wake up soon as well."   
  
"You just have to wonder how strong that blast had to be to hurt someone as strong as her this badly," Michiru commented. A low groan came from behind them as Minako stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up a little too quickly and clutched her stomach.   
  
"You landed on a tree," Haruka said softly, "so you might want to be gentle with yourself."   
  
Minako let out a soft cough and looked at Hikari. "Will she be alright?"   
  
"We're not sure yet," Ami answered. "She looks like she took most of the explosion when the barrier failed. Who knows if even she can take that kind of power." She glanced over at Michiru for a moment and noticed Usagi's bow tied around her leg. "It would probably be good if we could keep her cool."   
  
"But we don't have any water for her," Minako said with a frown.   
  
"We'll need your bow, Minako," Ami began as she looked at Rei. "Could you lend me a little of your fire?" Rei tilted her head, but complied with Ami's request. She held her palms out, and a small warm flame appeared above them. Ami held her hands beside each other and just beside Rei's flame. "Minako, can you hold your bow under our hands?"   
  
She nodded softly as she untied her bow and brought it under Ami's hands, "Okay, but what are you planning?"   
  
Ami formed a small sphere of energy that condensed into a lump of ice and held it close to Rei's flame, causing it to quickly melt and pour water onto Minako's bow. Minako and Rei smiled at the realization of Ami's idea, and Minako slowly moved the cloth around in her hands to soak it completely. Once the stream of water had been nearly exhausted, Minako folded the bow and slowly wiped Hikari's face, then laid it on her forehead.   
  
"Could you give her a little water too, Minako?" Rei requested with a smile. Minako nodded and slipped off her gloves, cupping her hands under the thinning stream of falling water. Rei pulled her hands away and slowly sat Hikari up. Minako slowly funneled the water into Hikari's mouth, and they were delighted to see her swallow.   
  
An hour or so had passed, and the rain falling from the clouds, which had mysteriously appeared after the explosion, had begun to fall more heavily. The sun was quickly falling below the horizon and darkening the clouds overhead. It felt as if a cold wind had also begun to blow from the site of the explosion. Suddenly Hikari gave a violent cough and sat up, her hands grasping her staff tightly as if there was a threat nearby.   
  
"Hikari lay back!" Rei said with a gasp. "You shouldn't be moving so much!" Hikari took a few seconds to realize where she was, then slowly relaxed back against Rei.   
  
"We were worried that you might not make it," Usagi said as she knelt down. "You were hurt badly. You took most of the explosion on yourself before it hit us, didn't you? You risked being killed to save us."   
  
Hikari looked down a little and softly whispered, her voice still weak from her injuries, "I am the protector of this system. You are the princesses of this system. I would always do everything I could to ensure your safety."   
  
"Is there anything we can do to help or heal you?" Chibi Usa asked in a concerned voice.   
  
"The only senshi other than me who has healing powers is Sailor Moon, but hers are only a cleansing power," Hikari responded. "I just need a day or two to recover. Your injuries do need tending to, however. I shall heal Makoto and Michiru first, then the rest of you." Rei slowly released her as Hikari slowly stood to her feet, using her staff to hold herself up. Slowly she walked to Makoto and steadied her footing, then brought the head of her staff to Makoto's broken leg. As warm energy passed through her leg, and she could feel the pain fading and the bone healing. Hikari then stepped over to Michiru and did the same, allowing the gentle healing energy seal the deep wound in her leg. "Since I'm so weak right now, my healing powers won't be as strong as they usually are."   
  
"Anything is good enough, Hikari," Ami remarked with a smile. Hikari smiled back and held her staff toward the sky, nearly falling over, but Haruka braced her. A warm glow enveloped the girls, pushing out the chill in their bodies from the rain and cold wind sweeping down from the site of the explosion. Their cuts and bruises slowly vanished, and they could all feel their strength returning. The warmth from her staff also illuminated the area with a soft golden light. It had grown nearly black from the setting sun.   
  
"Do you think you can keep that light shining from your staff, Hikari?" Minako asked.   
  
"I believe I can do that," she replied and lowered her staff.   
  
"We need to go back up the mountain to see what's left," Setsuna suggested. "That cold wind isn't right. We need to see what's creating it. This rain is also odd. It just seemed to be here when we woke up, and I know we weren't unconscious long enough for it to blow in."   
  
"Could that be what Naraku meant by 'an everlasting torrent?'" Ami wondered.   
  
"There's only one way to find out," Usagi said as she glanced up the mountain. "We need to go back up. Can you make it, Hikari? Do you need one of us to help you?"   
  
"I can make it. It's not that far to the top anyway."   
  
The rest of the girls stood to their feet, and they began their short trek up the mangled path of stairs. They slowly inspected the increasing damage around them as they walked.   
  
"I can't believe that daimon could have done this," Minako said in disbelief.   
  
"The temple's probably gone too," Makoto added.   
  
"That would be likely," Ami said. "If this much of the mountain was blown apart, then a stone temple couldn't withstand it, especially with the blast being right beside it."   
  
They reached the edge of what was now a large crater on the top of the mountain. An icy wind swept over the girls as they stepped into it. In the center of the massive crater was a cluster of black crystals, barely visible from Hikari's light.   
  
"Maybe this could help," Hikari said as she tilted her staff upward. The light quickly shot upward and illuminated the entire crater. The crystal in the center was as black as coal.   
  
"My goodness.. Could that be the dark crystal that was in the daimon's body?" Rei asked in astonishment. "It's huge."   
  
A series of black sparks skipped across the surface of the crystals, and soon the clouds above it parted. The girls could see Naraku's moon directly overhead. The sparks increased and quickly shot up at the moon, then returned to the crystals, causing a few more pieces to sprout and grow around them.   
  
"So it's drawing energy from the Dark Moon?" Chibi Usa concluded.   
  
"Looks that way," Usagi said. "I don't want to see what it will turn out to be. Moonlight Luminescent Shine!"   
  
"Usagi, wait!" Hikari yelled as she tried to stop her, but the attack was already thrown. It stuck the crystals and quickly vanished. The dark crystals began to pulse in energy and suddenly exploded in size. New crystals quickly grew and old ones branched out. A spark jumped from one and stuck Usagi in the arm. She fell to her knees and cried out in a shriek of pain. Her arm had turned cold and blue where the spark hit. Hikari looked around at the rest of the girls. "I'm getting us out of here right now!" She held her staff high into the air, and they were all teleported away as a volley of sparks skipped across the mountaintop.   
  
Naraku laughed in the confines of Miru's lab. Hotaru walked up and gave an expression of curiosity on what Naraku was laughing about. "What have you done this time, Naraku?"   
  
Naraku's laugh slowly subsided as she looked down at Hotaru. "Nothing really. I just let them know of our plan in 12 days."   
  
"And..."   
  
Naraku smirked slightly. "And I took off most of the mountaintop they were on by planting a dark crystal in my daimon."   
  
"Must have been a strong blast with a dark crystal," Hotaru said as she put her arms behind her head. "Were any of them killed?"   
  
"Unfortunately no," Naraku answered. "Some could have been killed, but Sailor Sol set up a barrier than shielded them from most of it."   
  
"Most?"   
  
"It shattered after the ground under them gave way. Sailor Sol took most of the blast on herself. Stupid girl... She was injured the most, but even she recovered."   
  
"Too bad," Hotaru said. "Let me guess. You wanted to have some fun with them, so you gave them a warning before the daimon exploded?"   
  
"I didn't want the chance of too many dying before our final encounter," Naraku commented with a smirk.   
  
"So how large is the crystal now? It can't be too strong if it didn't drain any of their lives."   
  
"It's about 20 meters high now," Naraku said as she glanced back up toward the surface.   
  
"That's massive," Hotaru said as she tilted her head. "How did it get so large that quickly?"   
  
"The genius of the group threw an attack at the crystal."   
  
Hotaru blinked a couple times. "Sailor Moon? She was stupid enough to attack it without thinking what it could do?"   
  
"Did you expect more from her?" Naraku said with a laugh. Hotaru slowly joined in the laughter, but soon stopped when she noticed Miru curled up in the corner. "What's with her today? I've seen her there all day."   
  
"She was complaining about being cold up on my moon," Naraku said as she shook her head. "She's probably still whining to herself about it. Just leave her be. We don't need her anyway."   
  
Miru pulled her legs closer to her chest and locked her arms around them. Her body was lightly shivering, and she faintly mumbled to herself, "Something isn't right...not right...not there... Can't feel it anymore...empty..alone...." She repeated this over and over again, though Naraku and Hotaru ignored her.   
  
Near the outskirts of Tokyo, a bright flash overtook the streets, and the senshi appeared in the air, then fell the ground below with a crash.   
  
"OW! Why do we always have to land from ten feet in the air?" Minako said as she rubbed her back.   
  
"You had the soft landing, Minako," Rei groaned. "Could you get off me? I think you're getting heavier."   
  
"I am not getting heavy!"   
  
"I could comment," Usagi began with a deep grunt, "but I'm not sure who's heavy and who isn't. You're all on top of me! Get off!! Get off!!" Her arms flailed everywhere as she tried to wriggle herself out of the pile, but her efforts were useless until everyone rolled off her. They brushed themselves off slowly, and Usagi stood to her feet after cracking her back. Hikari hunched over and braced herself with her staff, taking long, deep breaths.   
  
"Are you alright, Hikari?" Chibi Usa asked as she walked up to her. Hikari's hair had fallen over her shoulders and draped over most of her body like a golden cape.   
  
"I'm just exhausted," she answered with a long sigh. "I need somewhere to rest for now."   
  
"No one's around," Rei said as her eyes searched the area around them. "It would be a little odd to see the Sailor Senshi walking into any building." They all gave a soft nod and detransformed one by one. A loud boom rocked across the ground, causing the girls to turn around quickly. The dark crystal was visible from the city! The dark energy could be seen streaking across the clouds above.   
  
"But that's at least fifteen miles!" Ami said in total shock. "It must be massive now.."   
  
"Look what you did, Usagi!" Haruka yelled. "Didn't you think of what could have happened!? Who knows what that crystal could do now!"   
  
"I didn't want to see what it could have done if we left it," Usagi responded as she looked away.   
  
"So you attacked it!" Haruka screamed. "You didn't think of the consequences that could follow! Now that thing could possibly kill everything!"   
  
Usagi's body lightly shivered, and a thin trail of tears ran down her face. Haruka's words struck right at her heart. She turned away and ran off as fast as she could down the street.   
  
"Usagi!" Minako yelled as she ran after her. She turned around and growled at Haruka before resuming her chase, "You should learn to keep your mouth to yourself!"   
  
"Come on," Michiru said with a soft sigh. "We need to go get her back."   
  
"Yeah," Rei replied as she shielded her eyes from a flash of lightning. "She doesn't like storms like this."   
  
They ran down the streets for what seemed like hours before coming to a small restaurant. Minako was standing at the door and signaled them in.   
  
"How is she, Minako?" Makoto asked as they walked in and away from the storm.   
  
"She hasn't said anything since I found her, but she isn't crying anymore," Minako answered as she glanced at Haruka. "She was really hurt by what you said. You know she only wanted to keep everyone safe. We'll find a way to destroy that dark crystal. Just try to be a little nicer this time, and please DON'T tell her that she'll be the reason everyone will die. That doesn't do any good for anyone. She's upstairs, just follow me."   
  
They followed Minako to the second floor of the building and found Usagi standing at the window looking outside. She was motionless as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and the accompanying thunder shook the building. The girls sat down on some chairs behind her, all except Haruka, who walked up to Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, I'm sorry I said that. I was just upset at what was happening, and I took it out on you. I didn't mean it." Her apology was returned with silence. Usagi's body stayed as rigid and unmoving as it had been since they found her. Haruka turned and looked at the others, then sat down beside Michiru. Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, creating a crashing boom of thunder.   
  
"I've never seen her like this before," Ami remarked.   
  
"She's never just stood there while it was storming. I wonder what's gotten over her," Minako added.   
  
"I think she was pushed over her limits," Rei suggested quietly. "With everything happening, it could have been just too much for her.."   
  
"Just like it has been for Hikari," Makoto said as she looked at Hikari. She had drifted to sleep soon after she sat down. Her wounds and bruises had already begun to heal.   
  
"Just let her rest for now," Chibi Usa said as she laid back. "She deserves that at least. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for her today."   
  
"You'll pay, Naraku," Usagi softly whispered. The others quickly looked up at her in surprise, though Usagi was not speaking to them. She was still facing the window. "For Luna, Artemis, Hotaru...for Mamoru.... You'll pay dearly..." She lifted a hand and rested it on the window. "Mamoru... I'll get her back for you.." She quickly turned around and looked at everyone. "So we have 12 days until we fight, right? That means we have until next Sunday to get stronger! We can do it if we try!" Her excited pitch had caused Hikari to wake up just as another bolt of lightning struck nearby. Everyone stayed motionless for a moment, then Usagi suddenly jumped up and screamed, nearly burying herself under one of the chairs.   
  
"As short-lived as that was," Rei said with a soft chuckle, "she's right. We can get strong enough to take Naraku on if we try. We got stronger by meditating just that little while. Imagine how strong we can all get if we do that for twelve days. Naraku won't stand a chance!"   
  
"I hope you're right, Rei," Chibi Usa said with a tiny sigh. "I wonder how strong Naraku really is."   
  
"Too strong," Hikari mumbled. "Which is why I must push myself as far as I can go before then. I must become strong enough to defeat her. If not, then I do not know if we can win, but we must try. We must push ourselves farther than we thought possible. We must fight with no restraints, for this could be the last battle which decides the fate of this world. Get some rest tonight and train as hard as you can. I must return to the sun so I may recover completely. I shall return in two days to further our training."   
  
"We will, Hikari," Usagi said as she peeked her head out from under the chairs. "I hope you get better soon. We really need to get you stronger more than any of us. If you aren't strong enough, then our power won't matter at all."   
  
"I will do all I can," Hikari said as she stood to her feet and began to talk to a secluded hallway. "I'll see you in two days." With that, she walked down the hallway, and a small flash of light signaled her departure.   
  
Despite the day they had, everyone slept peacefully for the entire night. They all awoke completely refreshed and ready to prepare. The storm had maintained its intensity and had shown no sign of weakening.   
  
As the morning progressed, the girls slowly gathered at Usagi's home. As each girl arrived, they found the rest huddled together around the television. Minako was the last to arrive as she was the usual late-morning sleeper.   
  
"What are you watching?" she asked while she found a place to sit.   
  
"The news," Usagi answered. "It's been on all morning." Minako crawled over to turn the volume up slightly.   
  
"Still no explanation to the formation of the massive amounts of rainfall which have covered Tokyo and most of the island. There have been some reports of people hearing a large explosion just before the rain began. Satellite images show no indication that the rain is moving. City streets and lowland towns have now begun to flood. If you live in any of these low-lying regions, you should move to higher ground until the waters recede. We will bring you more information when it becomes available."   
  
"So they don't know about the Dark Moon or that dark crystal that sprouted?" Minako asked.   
  
"It seems that way," Haruka answered. "They never mentioned either during the entire broadcast."   
  
"Naraku just likes to toy with us," Setsuna said with a growl. "She doesn't get pleasure by torturing innocent people now that she has us, and she knows just how to get to us too."   
  
"Anyway," Rei slowly changed the subject, "there's a spot close to the Hikawa Shrine where we can train. No one would find us there. There isn't anywhere we could train that could be dry, so we'll just have to put up with the storm."   
  
They all nodded and headed out after a short meal. Their training for the worst battle of their lives was about to start...   
  
  
To be continued...   
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	22. Chapter 20: The Battle to End All, Act 2...

Author's Notes (11-21-03): Here's part 2. Not completely sure when part 3 will be done, but I guarantee it'll be good. Hopefully it'll be a surprise too. ^_^ You know that since part 3 is my most anticipated part of the entire story, I'll do my absolute best to make it right. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama.   
  
  
  
Sailor Moon SolarS  
  
Chapter 20: The Battle to End All  
  
Act 2: Preparation  
  
The next couple days involved the same type of mediation and concentration which they experienced when they trained at the temple. Quick sparring and deep focusing increased their agility and reflexes. They were preparing for the training which they would be both giving to and receiving from Hikari when she returned. The pouring rain only increased their endurance as it cooled their bodies.  
  
The dawn of the second day arrived, and still the girls saw no sign of Hikari. It did not, however, affect their resolve to further train each other.  
  
The fifth day since Hikari left began, and the girls started to worry.  
  
"Where has she been?" Makoto wondered as they arrived at their training site. "Hikari's been gone for five days now. She said she would be back in two. What could have happened?"  
  
"Perhaps her injuries were more extensive than we thought," Ami said. "She did say that she should have been back in two days, but she didn't say for sure."  
  
"Hopefully that's it.. I hope she's alright," Usagi said with a sad sigh.  
  
"Just remember who you're talking about," Chibi Usa noted with a smile. "Hikari's the strongest one of us all. She'll be back."  
  
"I apologize for taking so long," a voice rung through the clearing. The girls looked around frantically to find where the voice was coming from. A small flash of golden light warmed the area, and soon Hikari appeared standing on a small rock.  
  
"Hikari! You're alright!" Usagi said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and I apologize for worrying you," Hikari responded. "My injuries took longer to mend than I expected. I do not know why though."  
  
"Are you completely healed now?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, my wounds have healed completely," she answered, "and I am ready to begin our training. We have only a week left, so we must make each day count."  
  
"Your strength matters the most, Hikari," Chibi Usa said. "We need to make sure you become strong enough to handle Naraku."  
  
"How much stronger do you think you need to become to defeat her?" Makoto inquired.  
  
"I shall tell you once I kill Naraku," Hikari responded as her grip tightened around her staff. "I honestly do not know how much stronger I must become. That is why I shall not stop training until we must fight."  
  
"We won't disappoint you, Hikari. We'll make sure you become as strong as you can be by next Sunday," Setsuna said confidently as she laid a hand on Hikari's shoulder.  
  
As the day progressed, the intensity of the training became increasingly higher. Hikari's agility was tested and trained further and further every hour as the girls constantly attacked her. Her power allowed her to dodge most of the blasts, though some still hit her. Even within the course of the first day, they could notice Hikari's speed and reflexes becoming quicker and sharper. By the fifth day of their training she was dodging and defecting each attack with ease, even though the attacks themselves had become stronger and faster. The girls had even begun to dodge small attacks tossed by Hikari as she evaded theirs.  
  
The Friday sun quickly peaked above the trees. Everyone was so preoccupied with training that the day had never registered in their minds. It was 2 days before the day Naraku announced to be their last battle! Has their training with Hikari been enough?  
  
"I think we need to take a break for today, guys," Usagi suggested after the first round of attacks had already winded most of them. "We'll be too burned out to fight Sunday. Either we rest today or tomorrow. We need some rest."  
  
"I agree," Hikari said as she rested the base of her staff on the ground, "but it would be wiser to rest tomorrow. Then we would be completely ready to face Naraku."  
  
"Alright. We'll rest tomorrow then," Usagi said, "but we really really need to eat soon!"  
  
"Okay, Usagi. We'll feed you," Rei said with a sigh. "You'd think we had a pet or something.."  
  
A few hours later, they all walked out of a small pizza parlor after Usagi gave the small business their best day in years. Hikari was not with them, but rather she decided to stay in the forest to train. The rigorous workouts had left them completely depleted, and although their determination to defeat Naraku was still driving them, they were just too exhausted to train anymore.  
  
"I'm sure Hikari will understand," Makoto said as she stretched her arms high above her head. "We just can't go any farther for now."  
  
"We'll go back in an hour or so," Setsuna suggested with a light yawn. "That should give us a little time to cool down."  
  
"Hey, can you see that?" Minako asked as she shaded her eyes.  
  
"What do you see, Minako?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Look over toward the mountains," she answered. "That's in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine!"  
  
Rei followed Minako's stare and saw a tiny pillar of light extending into the sky. "It must be Hikari. She's probably training even harder while we're gone."  
  
"Doesn't she ever need rest from that?" Chibi Usa said in concern.  
  
"She does tire," Ami began, "but you know a day of rest does her more good than all of us combined. She will be alright for the battle. If there is one.."  
  
"There will be one," Usagi said with a light sigh. "Naraku wouldn't pass up this kind of chance. She knows we're getting ready for a huge fight, and I'm sure she's been waiting for this since she told us. Don't ever think Naraku won't fight, because that's exactly what she's going to do."  
  
Michiru glanced down at her watch, her eyes seeming to study some unknown feature of the hands, "It's getting a little late. Maybe we should go back and train again."  
  
"Alright," Makoto said as she stretched out her back. "I suppose we can't afford to waste time resting if we can train to get stronger. Hikari wouldn't.."  
  
With that, they all departed for the woods near the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Shortly later, they arrived while Hikari was in a state of deep meditation. "I expected you to be gone longer than this. I thought you were relaxing for now."  
  
"Um, we decided to come back and train," Usagi said as she scratched the back of her head. "We didn't want to give Naraku the chance to be that much stronger. We can rest tomorrow."  
  
A tiny smile moved across Hikari's lips, and she softly replied, "Very well then."  
  
"We'll train as long as you want today," Setsuna offered. "Until you're content with what level we reach, we'll train at your side."  
  
"We only have a few more hours of daylight remaining," Hikari said as she looked up at the sky. "We'll train until the moon reaches the center of the sky."  
  
Slightly unknowing of what time that event would occur, they all agreed.  
  
"May we ask one favor, Hikari?" Michiru asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We want you to train with us as hard as you were while we were gone," she continued. "We don't want to hold back."  
  
"Very well then. I shall train you with the same intensity that I train myself," Hikari answered with a smile.  
  
The moon was just beginning its descent in the sky. Their training had just ended with Hikari, but it wasn't a session they would soon forget. They emerged from the trees surrounding the Hikawa Shrine, though barely under their own power. Michiru and Rei rested their weight on each other as they limped along. Minako helped Ami, though both were in just the same amount of pain. Makoto, being used to a level of physical stress higher than most of the other, helped Setsuna to walk. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Chibi Usa and Haruka slowly dragged Usagi by her arms.  
  
"No more, Hikari! No more!" she yelled out, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"We're not even with Hikari anymore!" Chibi Usa said in an annoyed tone as she patted Usagi's cheeks rather firmly. "Snap out of it!"  
  
Usagi's eyes suddenly darted open, and she shot up to her feet, looking around frantically. "Where is she!?"  
  
"We already told you... She's...not...here!" Chibi Usa snapped in a growing tone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"You can't be serious," Haruka said in awe as her mouth fell open. "She told us our training was over. Don't you remember any of that?"  
  
"How did it get to be night out already?" Usagi wondered again as she looked up at the night sky. Everyone practically fell to the ground in amazement.  
  
"You're impossible," Chibi Usa sighed with her eyes closed and arms crossed. "Let's just get back to the shrine and rest.."  
  
A short while after they settled into the shrine, a warm fire was built, and they all gathered around its soft warmth. All but Rei, Setsuna, and Haruka had fallen into a deep, well-deserved sleep. The crackling of the fire set a calm mood into the room. Everything else was silent, exactly the atmosphere they enjoyed settling down to.  
  
"Who would have thought Hikari was that powerful," Rei mentioned in a soft tone, trying to preserve the silence in the room.  
  
"I don't think any of us had any idea she was capable of that," Setsuna added.  
  
"If she's that fast and strong," Rei began with a light shiver, "then how strong must Naraku really be? She was still worried about being strong enough even tonight."  
  
"Whatever happens, we can't have any regrets about how much we helped train her," Haruka said as she wrapped a thin blanket around Michiru. "We trained her as much as we possibly could. Everything will work out if we fight with our hearts."  
  
"But I'm still worried about Naraku possibly being stronger," Rei said as she curled her knees up to her chest. "If all our training will still end up with Hikari being weaker. What then?"  
  
"We'll find a way to defeat her, Rei," Setsuna tried to comfort. "You know we've always found a way in the past, no matter how strong our enemy has been."  
  
The crackle of the fire soon lessened, and Haruka, Rei, and Setsuna slipped into a deep slumber. Usagi slept closest to the dwindling flame, and soon her body began to stir in the beginnings of a dream.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on a cool marble floor. A few moments passed before she stood to her feet and studied her surroundings. She was draped in the tender fabric of the gown she wore as Princess Serenity! A balcony was shortly ahead of her, and as she stepped out onto it, she could see the entire courtyard below. The bushes were completely covered in deep crimson roses. This whole scene began to feel eerily familiar to Usagi. A soft sound startled her, but she saw nothing as she looked back. However she did see something when she turned her head back toward the area below. Eight marble vases had appeared around the fountain in the center of the courtyard, each laced with a different color: blue, gold, red, green, cerulean, yellow, purple, and pink.  
  
"But this...I remember this...but this was just a dream.. Is this a dream too?"  
  
Her eyes closely studied each detail as she tried to recall her memories of the dream. Everything was nearly identical, though the roses seemed to be a slightly lighter red than what she could remember. They also seemed to be giving off a light glow, though Usagi didn't understand why. She began to notice a soft red tint in the water running down the fountain, and seconds later a soft rumble rolled through the sky. Usagi slowly looked upward to see dark, rolling clouds gathering above her. Loud crashes of thunder rocked through the courtyard, and the water in the fountain started to flow as red as blood.  
  
She ran down to the courtyard to inspect everything more closely. Up in the clouds, a face started to form in the blackness. Usagi couldn't remember anything or anyone looking like that, but it felt like pure evil as it let out a deafening roar. Just as easily as the roar had made her heart freeze in fear, it had also caused the vases to crack. Usagi's body could barely move from the freezing air sweeping around her and the fear squeezing her heart like a vise, but she watched as each vase slowly vanished, leaving a tiny ball of the same colored energy where each once stood. Seconds later she could notice bodies forming with these balls of pure light. They slowly formed the silhouette of her friends. Their bodies weren't solid, but she could tell that they were the other senshi. They all slowly looked at each other, then down at Usagi, and finally up at the dark face screaming in the clouds. Their arms were slowly outstretched to their sides, and the points of light on their chests grew brighter and brighter. Usagi reached out for the figure of Rei in front of her, but her hand passed straight through. The figures slowly faded as their lights grew ever brighter, and in a quick burst, they swirled into each other just above the red water of the fountain. They coalesced into one single point and formed into a single, pure-white crystal which looked like her own. The crystal glowed with a divine light for a few moments, then shot upward into the dark clouds. It flew straight into the mouth of the beastly face just as it closed. Usagi looked on in wonder as she tried to comprehend what was taking place. Her ears reeled in pain as the face in the clouds cried out in agony. A blinding flash of light dispersed the clouds until they no longer corrupted the sky.  
  
"What...what happened? Is any of this real? Is it supposed to mean something?.. Wait.. What's that...?" she whispered to herself as a tiny point of blackness appeared in the distant sky. The crystal sat suspended in the azure blue sky, almost seeming to wait for what was above. In nearly the blink of an instant, the point of darkness exploded in size and struck the pure white crystal. Inch by inch the crystal yielded to the darkness, and with a tiny, penetrating shriek, it shattered, and the darkness overtook everything. Usagi cried out in an eternal agony as her body felt as if it were being ripped apart. Everything slowly faded, including her screams and cries for help.  
  
"Somebody help me!! PLEASE HELP!!!"  
  
The next thing Usagi felt was her face hitting a wooden floor. Her eyes slowly opened, and she found herself lying on the floor below a bed. It looked a little familiar, but how many times has she been in this position in a room other than her own? She found that for a few moments she couldn't move. Her limbs were frozen, and she was drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright!?" Minako asked as she ran into the room.  
  
"Minako?.. What happened?"  
  
"Well obviously you fell out of bed," she answered as she knelt down. "You're soaked. What were you dreaming of? Bad nightmare?"  
  
"It was just a dream?.. But..I could feel it..everything.."  
  
"Ooh... Had a dream about Mamoru then?" Minako commented with a smirk and a nudge. "That would explain the sweat."  
  
"Wha?.. No!" Usagi yelled with the soft tint of a developing blush. "It was a nightmare. I felt like I was dying..."  
  
"Well you're safe now. You've been asleep for over a day now."  
  
"What?! You mean it's.."  
  
"It's Sunday, Usagi.." Rei finished as she stepped into the room. "This is the day we fight.."  
  
"I slept all through Saturday?.. But it barely felt like I slept the night.."  
  
"We tried to wake you, but it looked like you were in a pretty bad dream," Rei said. "We brought you to a bed to see if that would calm your dream. I guess it didn't work."  
  
"What time is it?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"It's almost 10 in the morning now," Minako answered.  
  
"And Naraku said we had to be at the Tokyo Tower in the morning," Rei said with a light sigh. "Hikari will be back in a few minutes, and that's when we go.."  
  
"You don't sound so good, Rei.. Do you think we'll lose?" Usagi asked in a concerned tone as she sat up.  
  
"I'm leaving it in Hikari's hands now," Rei responded, rubbing her arm lightly. "I know she'll do everything she can to defeat Naraku, but I just don't know if we were able to train her enough."  
  
Makoto slowly walked to the doorway and tapped on the door. "It's time guys.. Hikari's back. Oh, Usagi, you're awake! We were starting to worry."  
  
"I'm alright, Makoto," Usagi said with a soft smile. "Guess we need to get going now. It's now or never.."  
  
"I doubt anyone will be at the tower with as strong as this storm is," Haruka mentioned as they gathered outside, "but we probably should transform before we leave."  
  
"I can teleport us to the top floor when you're ready," Hikari said as she gently rested the base of her staff on the ground.  
  
"Are you feeling better now, Hikari?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, I was completely healed by last night. It's good to see you're feeling better as well. I could sense a horrible nightmare."  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi trailed off. "Well let's get going before Naraku decides we're late."  
  
They all gave a soft nod, pulled the gems from their necklaces, and called out their planets as they held their pens above their heads.  
  
"Mercury Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mars Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Venus Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Jupiter Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Uranus Solar Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Neptune Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Pluto Solar Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Solar Eclipse Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Silver Moonlight Power, Make Up!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
  
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
  
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
  
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


	23. Chapter 20: The Battle to End All, Act 3...

**Author's Notes (01-29-04):** What...the heck..was I thinking? O_O This part is friggen huge! Anyway, here is part 3 of 3, and it finally brings to pass the idea I had brewing for a year and a half. I hope you enjoy. Review!   
  
_As with anyone else, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. All belong to Takeuchi-sama._   
  
  
**Sailor Moon SolarS - Book One: Awakenings**   
_Chapter 20: The Battle to End All_   
_Act 3: Endgame_   
  
  
They all began their transformations at once, creating a nearly immeasurable light which faded in a few moments. Hikari let out a soft breath and held her staff slightly above her head. In a few seconds a soft golden swirl of energy wrapped around each of them, teleporting them away.   
  
A few moments later, that same swirl of energy descended upon the top floor of the Tokyo Tower, setting the senshi safely on their feet. A chilling wind swept across the exposed room and sent a numbing cold through their skin.   
  
"Brr! I d-didn't kn-know it could g-g-get this cold in a storm!" Usagi tried to yell out through her shivers.   
  
"Just remember that this isn't a normal storm, Usagi," Rei said as she rubbed her arms.   
  
"Naraku can't be planning to fight us up here, could she?" Haruka wondered while her eyes scanned the tiny floor space. "This place is way too small!"   
  
"You never know when it comes to Naraku," Ami commented as her scanner appeared over her eyes. "I'm not picking up anything. Just storm clouds."   
  
"Something doesn't feel right, though," Makoto said as she slowly looked around. "I can feel something.. Something's building up in the clouds."   
  
"You mean like..." Usagi trailed off, and suddenly a massive bolt of lightning struck behind them. "...LIGHTNING!!" Another bolt struck a building ahead of them. Bright flashes streaked across the sky as another struck a building in the distance. The lights all over the town began to flicker and vanish, leaving the entire city in only the dim light which could filter through the clouds. One more bolt curved around the tower and struck near its base, causing the entire structure to lightly shake.   
  
"That's it!" Makoto yelled out as she stepped forward. The tiny lightning rod on her tiara slowly extended. "Jupiter Protection!"   
  
"What are you doing, Makoto?" Chibi Usa inquired after nothing had happened for a few seconds. Suddenly another bolt of lightning shot out of the clouds, but it quickly made a sharp curve and struck the tip of the lightning rod on Makoto's tiara. Another came down from almost directly above the tower and struck the tip of the rod again. Makoto faintly flinched.   
  
"She's using her abilities to control electricity as a way to protect us," Ami said, directing her scans toward her just as another bolt hit Makoto, causing her to shudder slowly. "But Makoto.. You're taking these directly into your body.. You can't take many more of these!"   
  
"I know!" Makoto yelled out as another struck her and caused her to fall to one knee. "But I can't let these hit the tower!" One more bolt struck the rod, making her fall to both knees. Small sparks could be seen coming off her legs and over the floor. Her whole body was shivering from the electricity going through her.   
  
"She's holding in as much as she can," Ami said as she took a small step back. "She's starting to discharge now!"   
  
"Discharge?!" Chibi Usa wondered, almost not wanting to know. Makoto slowly stood to her feet again, but as she did, another bolt struck her. The energy couldn't be contained just as Ami said, and a small bolt leapt from her body. It skipped across the floor and hit Rei in her lower leg. She fell to the ground as the shock passed through her.   
  
"Rei, are you alright!?" Usagi called out.   
  
"My leg feels like it's on fire, but I can't feel it anymore.." Rei responded as she pressed her forehead to the floor, whimpering in pain.   
  
"That's natural, Rei," Ami said softly. "It'll feel better soon."   
  
"Enough of this!" Hikari snapped with a growl as she drove the base of her staff into the floor. In seconds a veil of protective golden energy surrounded them all just like it did ten days earlier. Another bolt of lightning rained down toward Makoto but was absorbed into the veil of energy. "You're safe now. How is your leg, Rei?"   
  
"Getting better.. It still burns though.."   
  
"Haha! Exactly what I knew you would do! Foolish brats!"   
  
Everyone gasped and quickly looked around. Hikari growled in the back of her throat. "Show yourself, Naraku! Come out of your corner!" The girls looked at Hikari with a slight tilt in their necks. Hikari's anger had surprised them a little.   
  
"I have no corner to come out of," Naraku's voice continued, "for I am not here. I prefer not to dirty myself with your presence any more than I must. Now, your little barrier makes it easier for me to snatch you up without even being there! Brilliant work, Hikari!" Hikari let out another growl in response. A wave of distortion suddenly enveloped the top of the tower, and in a blinding flash the senshi were no longer there! They reappeared in a flat clearing. The distortion wave had gone straight through them, but to them it felt like a solid wall of fire. They all looked around to try to see some location which would show them where they were, but they could only see softly rolling mountains. The heavy rain still obstructed most of their view.   
  
"Where have you taken us, Naraku!?" Hikari screamed. "I demand you tell us!"   
  
"You're ordering ME?" Naraku laughed. "That's pretty brave of such a weakling."   
  
The clouds above began to part and spread open in a circle, leaving only clear sky in its place. At the very center, Naraku was descending from high above. The clouds continued to disappear and reveal more of the land, including Naraku's dark crystal!   
  
"Tell us!" Hikari snapped again.   
  
Naraku slowly landed on the saturated ground and pointed behind her. "I trust you can see that. We're about 20 miles north of that crater you used to call a temple. I thought this place would make a peaceful grave for you. That is, before I seal you away on my dark moon."   
  
"This place is completely flat," Haruka said as she looked around. "Not a single tree or rock anywhere."   
  
"Nothing to hide behind," Usagi said in a faint tone. "Nothing to use for our advantage. Naraku wants to keep us where she can see us."   
  
Setsuna slowly walked to Hikari's side and whispered, "Hikari, do you truly believe we can win this battle? Are you strong enough to defeat Naraku?"   
  
Hikari's face never changed as she let out a long breath. Her voice stayed just as low as Setsuna's. She knew that Setsuna wanted a true answer without alarming the others. "Honestly, Setsuna, I do not know, and my confidence in my abilities is not as strong as I show. I truly do not know if I can defeat her. I ask that you still have hope, for I shall not give up until I breathe my last breath."   
  
"That's all I ask for, Hikari," Setsuna said as she laid a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Give Naraku your worst." Hikari gave a soft nod.   
  
"That I shall..."   
  
"You look so determined, Hikari," Naraku commented with a dark smile. "I've also noticed that you've spoken a little more aggressively than you usually do. Old memories haunting you again?" She laughed softly.   
  
"That was in the past, Naraku! It no longer affects me!" Hikari yelled.   
  
"What is she talking about?" Setsuna asked curiously.   
  
"Oh, you mean you haven't told them?" Naraku asked sarcastically. "Then shall I educate them, Little Kari?"   
  
Hikari's eyes bolted open, and her anger almost exploded right out of her body. "Don't you dare say that name! You have no right to use it!"   
  
"Heh, but I thought you grew fond of that name," she said with a demented smile on her face. "Has that changed?"   
  
"What is she talking about?" Usagi asked. "Little Kari?"   
  
"I see that you won't be telling your story..."   
  
"Don't you dare, Naraku!" Hikari screamed.   
  
"..So I shall do it for you..." Everyone looked on silently, wondering what they were discussing. "You see, little brats," Naraku said as she glanced up at them, "Hikari and I have encountered one another before, before you ever came into the picture."   
  
"You knew Naraku before this started?" Rei asked in a shocked tone.   
  
"No," Hikari said in no more than a whisper, "I encountered Pharaoh 90 long ago. Naraku is merely a vessel for it."   
  
"But how?" Chibi Usa wondered.   
  
"Pharaoh 90 had somehow awakened nearly twenty-five hundred years ago, and it was terrorizing the planets near the center of the galaxy," Hikari responded in a low voice.   
  
Naraku chuckled, "Fun times.."   
  
"I was part of an elite group of senshi back then. I had just been taken in a few months before we were sent to seal Pharaoh 90 back from where it came. The others...They used to call me Little Kari. I was still young then. I was energetic."   
  
"What happened?" Setsuna asked in a soft tone.   
  
"We found Pharaoh 90," Hikari said in an even lower tone. "It was more than we had expected. None of our superiors knew what it was before then, so we thought it would just be another demon to destroy."   
  
"Here comes my favorite part..."   
  
"We tried to force Pharaoh 90 to surrender, but that was fruitless. I know that now. We tried to beat it into submission..but we had no idea what we were getting into. Out of six elite senshi, I was the only one who survived. Four lost their lives fighting that beast, and the last..my mentor and best friend..gave her life holding it back while I could seal it away."   
  
"And ever since then, she's hated me with all her heart. How touching," Naraku said with a long laugh.   
  
"It was because of that event that I was accepted as the new guardian of this system," Hikari said sadly. "Since then I never heard that name again..until now.."   
  
"And that's exactly why she's seemed so hateful toward me lately. Isn't that such a shame that she's kept that hate in her for two and a half millennia? I might actually start to like her for that, if it weren't for the fact that she was the one who sealed me away so long ago."   
  
"Don't worry, Hikari," Setsuna said in a gentle tone as she gripped Hikari's shoulder. "We'll get rid of Naraku and Pharaoh 90 once and for all. You'll be free from her.."   
  
"Thank you, Setsuna," Hikari said as she closed her eyes. "We shall defeat her...and find a way to kill her this time."   
  
"Guys! Guys!!!" Rei yelled, catching Hikari and Setsuna's attention. "Something feels really bad..right...right under us.."   
  
"Heh," Naraku huffed as she crossed her arms. "I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought you'd be able to sense them."   
  
"Them...?" Usagi wondered, almost not wanting to know.   
  
Naraku's eyes slowly closed as she raised one hand toward the sky. A soft rumble moved across the land. Seven black rings appeared on the ground around her. Each ring let out a black, empty aura just before they exploded, and a daimon sprang forth from each hole. They already had an injection of Miru's super drug in their hand. Naraku let out a light cackle as all seven took the drug and began to grow in size and strength.   
  
"We....we can't go against seven of these things," Usagi muttered in light fear. "There's no way.. Maybe if Naraku weren't here..but what now? We barely beat four of them!" She just finished as a burst of wind shook everyone. It came from Makoto's body, and as they all looked at her, they could see sparks flying all around her and across her body.   
  
"Could it be.?" Ami said in curiosity as her visor reappeared over her eyes.   
  
"Could what be?" Haruka asked.   
  
"It's just as I thought," Ami continued as she saw spheres of electricity forming in Makoto's hands. "The energy Makoto took into her body on the tower is still in her, and since she does have power over electricity, she can use it!"   
  
"Jupiter Supernova Crush!" she screamed as the spheres doubled in size. She threw her hands forward toward two daimons, and in an instant they were reduced to nothing but vapor.   
  
"It looks like your trap has turned against you, Naraku," Hikari said with a satisfied grin.   
  
"Did their lives mean anything to me? Absolutely not, so why should I care what happens to them? They are merely fodder to keep the weaker brats busy while you battle us."   
  
"What do you mean 'us'?" Hikari demanded as her eyes widened.   
  
"What else could it mean?" Naraku said in a cocky tone. "You may come out now, dear."   
  
"She couldn't mean..." Chibi Usa drew back in horror. A soft flash of light marked the appearance of a soft figure next to Naraku. The dark aura around the figure slowly subsided to confirm their fears. It was Hotaru....   
  
"You can't possibly expect me to fight this child!" Hikari yelled.   
  
"I expect you to fight us both, and I assure you that Hotaru will be quite the challenge for you. The combination of her gem and my dark hold on it has increased its power greatly," Naraku said with a smirk. "I understand that you've been training practically nonstop since you heard of this day. Do not disappoint me, Sailor Sol..."   
  
"Don't worry, Hikari, we'll help you take care of Naraku once we finish these daimons off!" Haruka said confidently and clenched her fist. "We've gotten a lot stronger now, and we've already taken out four daimons before. This shouldn't be hard!"   
  
Naraku slowly fell into a maniacal laugh. "You fools never cease to amaze me! You won't have the chance to defeat my children, because you won't have a chance to even harm them! Hahahaha!!!"   
  
"She's going insane," Rei said.   
  
"You couldn't be farther from the truth," Naraku retorted with a smirk. "I'll show you just how fruitless your efforts will be.." She slowly turned around and held a hand out in the direction of the dark crystal in the distance. As she clenched her fist, the tip of one of the many jagged edges shattered, and a few shards appeared around her hand.   
  
"Is she going to use those crystals on us?" Michiru wondered.   
  
"Not quite," Naraku chuckled as the shards arranged in a line above her head. Her laugh quickly returned as she threw her arm forward. The shards shot forward and struck the daimons in their backs. "Watch as every chance you once had vanishes!"   
  
"What's happening to them!?" Usagi gasped as all five daimons fell to their hands and knees in pain, beating their fists into the rocky ground and screaming in agony.   
  
"This doesn't look good," Ami said slowly as she scanned each daimon. "Though Naraku's crystal absorbed any type of energy around it, it seems that now...it's increasing the power of these daimons."   
  
"Increasing!?" Hikari said in shock as she looked at the girls.   
  
"Yes, the crystals are dissolving into a substance.. It looks almost like pure energy," Ami answered. "The substance is being spread throughout their bodies, and as a result their power is increasing exponentially."   
  
"Good girl," Naraku laughed. "Tell them just how futile their efforts are! Arise, my children!"   
  
"Make no mistake though," Ami continued. "We shall still defeat you, Naraku!"   
  
"How can you expect to win when my children are so much stronger now? Just look at them!"   
  
"Actually," Rei commented with a soft smirk, "I take that back.. You're not going insane, Naraku. Your children are!"   
  
"What?" Naraku said as an eyebrow rose.   
  
"Your daimons look insane! YOU just look at them," Rei said with a larger smirk. Naraku growled and turned one of the daimons around. Its eyes were strained and bloodshot, and its body shook in little twitches. "Your crystals went straight to their minds!"   
  
Naraku sighed and growled. "My children are more different than I thought.. But no matter.. They're still stronger, and they'll wipe you all out!"   
  
"It seems their strength is not what I originally read," Ami said with a soft smile as her visor scanned the daimons again. "Total strength increase is low, less than ten percent, but power output has risen by 300 percent. They're using up much more energy now than they did with the injection alone. It seems that the crystal energy in their bodies has severely affected their minds. Most mental capabilities have been either greatly reduced or wiped out altogether."   
  
"Uh..." Usagi blinked. "Translation?"   
  
"They've become stupid," Setsuna said as she set the base of her staff to the ground. "Those crystals destroyed their minds."   
  
"But some functions in their minds remain," Ami added. "They can still fight us if told, but unfortunately they have no reasoning abilities anymore. They won't be thinking or planning attacks if they fight us. They'll just fight with no restraint."   
  
"How bad is that?" Chibi Usa asked in a soft tone.   
  
"It could be very bad," Setsuna answered. "They will fight on instinct, so they won't hold back or toy with us. They'll just want us dead."   
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! The stage is set, little rodents!" Naraku yelled as she floated above their heads. The dark aura around her grew immensely, eating the light around it and sending a chill through their bodies. "Your final battle is at hand! Tomorrow is just a dream for you! Attack, my children! Kill them all!!"   
  
"Makoto, I hope you still have some of that lightning still in you," Usagi said as they all readied themselves for the charging daimons.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't.. I used it up attacking the first two," Makoto said with a frown. "I didn't know my attacks would be that strong. I probably could have taken out another two or three."   
  
"Don't feel bad about it," Rei said calmingly. "We'll wipe the rest out anyway. Now let's go!"   
  
"Venus Northern Lights!"   
  
"Mars Solar Spear!"   
  
"Jupiter Starlight Nova!"   
  
"Uranus Final Impact!"   
  
"Eternal Submerge!"   
  
The attacks quickly approached the charging daimons, each heading for a separate one. The daimons showed no sign of fear in the attacks, and as a result three were struck in the face and chest. One tried to catch Michiru's attack and was thrown back. The final daimon still charged toward Haruka's attack, but just as it was about to strike, the daimon leapt up and pushed the attack into the ground. The explosion from the attack threw the daimon toward Haruka at an incredible speed, and she was still recovering from the surprise of seeing the daimon dodge her attack when she received a swift blow to the face. The force was strong enough to knock her off her feet and push her at least ten feet back.   
  
"Haruka!" Hikari yelled. She was just starting to take her first steps toward the group when she felt the end of Hotaru's cold metal glaive strike her face, falling to the ground from the hit. The swing was strong, but she had been caught off guard. Hikari slowly looked up at the once pure and innocent child. Her eyes were cold and empty, and her hair showed just a glint of red at the tips. She couldn't see how even Naraku could have done this to Hotaru. Her power had also gotten much stronger than what it should be, even being the most powerful of the senshi besides Hikari.   
  
"You will not help your little puppets today, Hikari," Naraku ordered with a smirk.   
  
"They are not my puppets! You know none of us were aware that you were Pharaoh 90 until you told us. How could I have used them for my own gain?"   
  
"You may not have in the beginning," Naraku answered with a glint of pleasure in her eye, "but you know you changed once you did find out. You hated me then, and you hate me now. You cannot deny it, and you cannot deny the fact that you tried to use these girls to fulfill your desire to kill me. Don't you remember all that harsh training you gave those brats? Who do you think actually benefited?"   
  
"You're wrong," Hikari said softly. "I was merely trying to bring out their full potential."   
  
"And who actually gained the most strength, Hikari?" Naraku asked with a satisfied growl as Hikari's expression remained unchanged. "Hypocrite.. Your anger and hate still drive you, but now you've put a mask of friendship and hope over it. You even blinded yourself to it.. How utterly pathetic.. To believe that you are my one rival in power...if you can even be called that.."   
  
Hikari began to slow stand to her feet. "I am not blinded. My friendship and hope for these girls are genuine. I do have faith that they will kill your children and you!"   
  
"She really is pathetic," Hotaru commented. "Look at them.. After all of this training, this meditation, those girls are still no match for the daimons. I really can't believe how stupid you are. How could you have thought they could stand a chance with us? Now you have to watch them all die. You let them down, Hikari.."   
  
"I...DID...NOT!!!" Hikari screamed as she expelled a massive amount of energy toward Hotaru. Slowly Hotaru's body vanished, and a thin stream of light flew over the mountains nearby.   
  
"Interesting.." Naraku said as her eyes closed. "I thought I had blocked any abilities to teleport around here, but I suppose I hadn't expected such rage from you."   
  
"HOTARU!!!"   
  
Hikari and Naraku turned their heads to see who had just screamed. Chibi Usa had seen what just happened to Hotaru, and her eyes were filled with tears of uncertainty.   
  
Naraku felt the opportunity strike and began to speak in a slightly louder voice so Chibi Usa could hear, "Hikari, I'm surprised! I had no idea you would so easily kill Hotaru. I would have expected you to stop after she begged for her life like that.."   
  
Chibi Usa's heart froze at that very moment. She saw most of Hikari's blast and how Hotaru wasn't there afterward. "Hikari!! Wh-what did you do!?"   
  
"I..." Hikari tried to begin, then growled at Naraku. "I wouldn't have expected you to lower yourself to trickery..."   
  
"I am not the one you should be speaking to right now," Naraku said with a soft laugh.   
  
"Hikari!" Chibi Usa screamed.   
  
"Chibi Usa, I did not kill her! Please believe me! I only teleported her somewhere else!"   
  
Chibi Usa's crying slowly subsided.   
  
Naraku growled. "You gained too much of their trust.. Fine then.. If I cannot turn you against each other, then I'll just have to kill you the way I originally planned." A few moments later a daimon grabbed the back of Chibi Usa's neck and threw her across the ground.   
  
"You no longer have Hotaru to support you, Naraku. That was your only way of beating me," Hikari said as she gripped her staff.   
  
"I did not need that child in order to defeat you," Naraku responded. "I am now using my true power, and you will see how pathetic your efforts are!"   
  
The girls continued to fight against the daimons. The daimons' insanity had made them wildly unpredictable in their attacks, and it was proving very effective against them. Haruka had regrouped close to Setsuna. She was breathing hard, and her body was already beaten. "Setsuna.. Even two of these things could give us trouble. How are we supposed to keep up with five when Naraku is keeping Hikari from helping?"   
  
"I don't know, Haruka.." Setsuna said as she gasped for air. "We may have to try a binding.."   
  
"You're not serious.." Haruka said as she pulled back slightly.   
  
"It could be the only way left.."   
  
"But..if it fails?"   
  
"Then they will win.. If they can withstand it, then we wouldn't have won anyway."   
  
"It's our last resort, right?"   
  
"A final attack like this is always a last resort.." Setsuna sighed. "I just hope it doesn't come to that..." One of the daimons attacked and threw Haruka to the ground. Setsuna tried to retaliate, but the daimon quickly dodged and threw Setsuna back. The others were getting beaten around as well. Hikari and Naraku had also begun their battle. The ground shook from each of Naraku's and Hikari's attacks, nearly shaking the girls off their feet as they at least tried to defend themselves. Each strike and sweep took just a little more out of their stamina. Hikari and Naraku reappeared a short distance away. Both had cuts and scrapes over their bodies. It seemed that Hikari's training actually did pay off.   
  
"I'm impressed," Naraku said with a breath. "I didn't think you could improve this much. However, you still cannot win."   
  
"The victor is decided once the battle is over, Naraku. You have not won!" Hikari yelled.   
  
"Nor have you.."   
  
Hikari growled and charged toward Naraku, but a blunt force struck her jaw and sent her to the ground. She could feel the lifeless cold of a metal staff pressed against her neck, nearly choking her. Her eyes slowly opened and focused, allowing her to see Hotaru over her, her hands on each side of her glaive and pressing down on Hikari's neck.   
  
"What kept you?" Naraku asked sarcastically.   
  
"Shut up.." Hotaru growled in the back of her throat, pressing a little more of her weight down onto Hikari's neck.   
  
"Hmph.. Touchy, I see.." Naraku huffed. "No matter. We have the poor wretch in our grasp now. What shall we do with her, Hotaru?"   
  
Hotaru's eyes nearly glazed over in delight. "Make her suffer. Make her cry.... Make her scream. Make her die..."   
  
"Ho..ta..ru..." Hikari barely forced out. She wanted to pull the staff away and cough so badly, but Hotaru just leaned forward more as she struggled.   
  
"What a shame," Naraku said with a smirk, giving a light kick to Hikari's side. Hikari let out a high cough in pain. She would have screamed too, but her voice couldn't pass Hotaru's staff. "Looks like you won't have the chance to show me how much stronger than me you've become." She gave another kick to Hikari's side, this time causing her to let out a light yelp in pain. Setsuna was just recovering from another blow when she heard Hikari's cry. Her head turned slowly to see their strongest senshi on the ground, helpless.. The grim realization of their situation hit Setsuna hard. It made her blood run cold, and the others quickly got the same feeling as one-by-one they saw Hikari on the ground. Quick glances to one another through the attacks confirmed to everyone that their last resort had come..   
  
The daimons' attacks soon ended, and they gathered as if they were planning their next move. Slowly the girls regrouped and exchanged sad looks with one another. They were beaten and outnumbered. Their bodies were wearing out, and Hikari was pinned and helpless. Setsuna was the first to speak, though none of them wished they ever had to say a word about the matter.   
  
"We have to do it," she said sadly.   
  
"Isn't there another way?" Haruka asked in a low tone. "A binding like this can be deadly."   
  
"A binding?" Usagi said in soft shock. "What kind do you mean..?"   
  
Setsuna looked down. "The binding of our powers against them. There is a chance that a binding of this power could kill us."   
  
"What good could that do then?" Usagi wondered. "If we die, then they've won."   
  
"But the daimons will be killed, and there's a chance that the force could free Hikari," Haruka answered. "She could still be strong enough to kill Naraku."   
  
"But.." Usagi started.   
  
"There's no time!" Setsuna interrupted. "Those daimons aren't going to stand there forever, and Naraku will do something soon!"   
  
"Are you sure this is the only way?" Usagi asked, her eyes beginning to fill.   
  
"Yes.. This is the last we can do for Hikari," Setsuna responded.   
  
"Then we must.." Usagi swallowed.   
  
Slowly the girls walked around the daimons, who looked on in wonder. They seemed almost amused that they had something planned. The girls could feel their hearts quivering, uncertain that this would work, and that they would survive. Some of the girls had glanced at Usagi, then at each other. Soon each had stepped into place, and they all formed a circle around the daimons. One by one they raised their hands and just barely touched fingertips with each other. A soft aura of energy began to emanate from each girl. It began to flow through their hands and through everyone else. Soon a thin barrier began to form around the daimons, growing brighter and thicker by the second. Alarmed suddenly by the barrier, the daimons began to press and claw against it, but thankfully the barrier was holding them back. The girls' energy had continued to mix and grow. A soft wind began to swirl around the barrier and out against the girls.   
  
"What have these brats planned now?" Naraku wondered, somewhat in amusement. The force of Hotaru's staff against Hikari's neck had also weakened as the young senshi looked on as well. The auras of energy slowly flowed into the barrier around the daimons, and as they became completely bound to the barrier, sparks of power were slowly drawn from their gems. The daimons had continued their efforts to break the barrier, but everything had proven to be worthless. The wind blowing against the girls had grown stronger and stronger, so much that the girls were barely able to hold their ground. Their soft stares at one another and Usagi continued. They could all feel their minds being slowly washed from worry and fear. They knew just what had to be done..and that it was the right thing to do..   
  
They let go of Usagi...   
  
The sudden feeling of the wind pushing her away and onto her back made her heart skip a beat. The warmth of her connection with the others had faded, and she quickly felt cold inside. She thought that maybe they had lost their hold on her, so she stood to her feet and walked against the wind back to the circle. A soft barrier prevented her from coming any closer and made her wonder. "Guys, let me back in."   
  
"We can't do that, Usagi," Rei said in a soft tone. She and Minako stepped closer and closed the hole formed by Usagi's absence.   
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Usagi asked. Her voice showed the uncertainty in her thoughts. "Why can't you let me back in?"   
  
"Usagi," Rei started softly. She slowly turned her head to look at Usagi. "It's always been our duty to protect you."   
  
"We were reborn here so we could ensure your safety," Ami continued. "If we allowed you to join us in this attack, then we would be breaking the very reason we are here."   
  
"But.."   
  
"Usagi, listen," Haruka said in a stern tone. "What if you did join us? What if you died because of this? What would happen to our future?"   
  
"There's no way that we could ever take that chance with you," Minako continued.   
  
"You know you must survive for Crystal Tokyo to come to be," Michiru said in a soft voice.   
  
"But... What if you die!?" Usagi cried out. Tears began to well up in her eyes.   
  
"Then we die protecting you," Makoto answered in a soft tone. "We have no regrets. We served our duty to you. Now we leave it up to you."   
  
"Up to me? What can I do without you?"   
  
Makoto slowly brought her hands to her chest, though their bond prevented her from being pushed back. She slowly removed her gem from the brooch on her chest. The others looked on in curiosity as the gem floated between Makoto's hands. What seemed like a thin mist slowly flowed from the gem into her hands, and the color gradually vanished from the gem.   
  
"Makoto?" Chibi Usa murmured in slight curiosity.   
  
Makoto looked at Chibi Usa and smiled. "I have all the energy I need now. It would be a waste if something happened to this gem." All color had left her gem, and, by Makoto's will, it drifted to Usagi and landed at her feet. Rei, sensing the true danger of the attack, realized that their gems could possibly be destroyed. She did the same as Makoto, removing her gem and slowly draining enough power from it, then releasing it to Usagi. The others soon followed, and the colorless gems soon littered the ground around Usagi's feet. The wind had grown a little stronger and had caused Usagi and the gems to be pushed back further. The noise of the wind had become nearly silent when the girls began talking one by one.   
  
"Usagi, take care of yourself," Minako said softly. She showed no signs of sadness in her face, nor did any of them. Minako's words struck right at Usagi's heart. She quickly realized that these were her friends' last words, and that absolutely made her fill with tears.   
  
"Minako..no...."   
  
"You have to be strong now, Usagi," Makoto tried to comfort her.   
  
"We know you'll find a way to beat Naraku," Rei said in a gentle tone. "You've always found a way."   
  
"Please... Don't do this..!"   
  
"There's nothing else we can do," Chibi Usa replied. "We weren't strong enough to beat these daimons."   
  
"This truly is the only way we can protect you now," Ami continued. "We must do this...for you."   
  
"Please....." Usagi sobbed.   
  
Michiru looked down and spoke in a gentle tone, "Usagi, you must be strong for us." Usagi had slowly fallen to her knees, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.   
  
"Hikari," Haruka began as she turned her head, "I must apologize for not accepting you at first. I thought you were more of a danger to us than anything."   
  
"As must I," Setsuna added. "I couldn't accept you being the guardian of this system. Please accept our apologies, Hikari." Hikari closed her eyes and gave a tiny nod in acknowledgment, still straining against Hotaru's staff.   
  
"Well.. This is it," Rei said as she looked at everyone. "Are we ready?" Everyone gave a soft nod together. "Then, let's.. AHHH!!!" Usagi quickly gasped and looked up to the girls. Something was causing Rei great pain, and it soon spread to the others, their screams drowning everything else out. The pain began to manifest itself as sparks of red and black energy encircling the girls and moving across their skin. A small stream trailed away from the girls, and as Usagi turned her head to follow it, she found the source. Naraku had her arm outstretched and was clamping the girls tightly in her life-eating energy. Soon even the daimons had begun to cry out. Naraku's snare showed no mercy to anything inside.   
  
"You know," Naraku sighed as she squeezed her hand tighter, causing the girls to cry out louder, "I've gotten quite tired of these little plans. I feel it is time to rid myself of your annoyances."   
  
"Naraku, stop!" Usagi screamed. "They'll die anyway! Just let them die in peace!"   
  
Naraku glanced over. "Bah, the most annoying of them all isn't in there.. I'm tired of dirtying my hands with them." She moved her other hand toward the group, clasped it, then moved it away, causing one daimon to be thrown through their barrier and completely free of the energy, though barely unconscious.   
  
"Naraku, stop!" Usagi cried out again. The screams of her friends sent shivers and pain throughout her own body.   
  
"Stupid brat," Naraku growled. "You have caused me too much pain, and now it is time for me to satisfy my vengeance!"   
  
"Naraku, you'll.." Hikari struggled against Hotaru still. "You'll pay dearly for this!"   
  
"Oh?" Naraku smirked as she clenched harder, now causing her energy to feel like white hot fire across and throughout their bodies. "And just how would that happen? You're going to die right after I'm done with them!"   
  
"Hikari! Help us!!" A voice rang out in the cries of agony. Usagi forced herself to look up. She saw Chibi Usa, her future daughter, with tears flowing down her face. "Please help us!" Usagi crawled closer and eventually stood to her feet, but she was thrown back by the energy emanating from the group.   
  
"Chibi Usa!" Usagi screamed, reaching her arm out, though she was now nowhere near them. She saw a soft glimmer in front of her. It was coming from the gems laying on the ground. Their color and glow slowly faded in and out, seeming to become just a little dimmer each time.   
  
"Their gems are tied to their lives. Oh, please no... They're dying..." Hikari whispered to herself, able to see the gems as well.   
  
Naraku smirked. "Of course they are. What wonderful pleasure those screams of pain give me." She squeezed her hand tighter, bringing more screams of pain from the girls. The gems started glowing more and more dimly, the soft light inside barely returning after each fade.   
  
"You're going to kill your own children as well just so you can kill them?" Hikari wondered in disbelief.   
  
"Were you under the impression that I actually care for them?" Naraku asked with a soft laugh. "They're as worthless as you are. I merely use them as fodder so I mustn't dirty my own hands."   
  
"You beast.."   
  
Naraku smirked. "Casting your flattery aside, it's time to finish this." She brought her other hand forward and clenched it as well. The glow from the gems had completely faded, as had the girls' transformations. Their bodies were now completely defenseless against Naraku's power, and the pain felt like it couldn't get any worse. The energy surrounding them began to completely envelop them, and their bond with the gems was soon broken, causing them to drift to Usagi as they sought a familiar bond. Hikari could sense less of them each second, and Naraku laughed as she clenched her fists together and let go. The dark energy around the girls closed in and became completely black, collapsing down upon them. Their screams slowly faded as the energy consumed them. The energy expanded slowly as an explosion decimated the inside. Hikari's eyes welled up with tears as she felt each of their lives slip away one by one. The dark barrier faded and shattered in an instant, leaving only the charred ground. Nothing else remained..   
  
Usagi slowly looked up. She saw nothing. Her friends were nowhere to be seen..nor heard. The gems had gathered around her right arm, swirling slowly around it. "Guys...? R-Rei... Minako..?" Her voice was shaking, as was the rest of her. She slowly composed herself enough to stand and walk to the blackened soil. Naraku watched with a smile as Usagi silently knelt down and scooped up a small handful of charred dirt. She just looked at the burnt dust, her tears falling down and wetting the it and her hand. A small breath of wind swept over her and blew some of the ash away, which revealed the burnt remains of a bow, one of the bows from Rei's uniform. Usagi completely broke down and fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably. Her blood ran like ice as she lost the feeling in her arms and legs for a moment. Her heart and chest tightened, making her crying weaker, yet no less painful for her. Her friends were dead. Naraku killed them...   
  
"Why...?" she barely whispered with just her breath. "How could you..?" Her eyes slowly trailed over toward Naraku as her hand clenched the blackened soil tightly. "How could you do that to them!?"   
  
"You're seriously asking me that?" Naraku scoffed as she crossed her arms. "How couldn't I have done that? It was the perfect chance to rid myself of them."   
  
"They would have died anyway!" Usagi screamed.   
  
"Yes, but how would that have been good for me?" Naraku asked with a smirk. "Their deaths wouldn't have brought me any pleasure if I just stood here and watched. They would have died the way they wanted to, and I couldn't have that. I wanted to cause them pain before I snatched their lives away, and those brats practically put that chance right in my hands."   
  
Usagi closed her eyes tightly. Her body shook with both sorrow and anger as her tears ran off her cheeks. She was unaware that the gems spiraling around her arm began to gather together in front of her.   
  
"What the..?" Naraku wondered, uncrossing her arms. Usagi opened her eyes in response and saw the gems beginning to line up in a straight line. Her reaction was very much the same as Naraku's. Slowly Usagi's brooch emitted a soft ray of light, and her transformation pen materialized under the gems. They all seemed to be joining in power, for soft sparks of all colors skipped across them. For some reason, Usagi felt compelled to grab the pen. She fought the urge at first, but as moments passed, Usagi's fears subsided, and she reached out to the handle. She could feel the warm aura brushing across her hand as it neared. It felt, in a way, deeply comforting. Her fingers slowly slid around the handle and gripped it, and the soft light coming from her brooch grew brighter. She could feel the energy from her own gem passing through her arm and hand. Usagi had no idea what was happening. Was this a good idea? She didn't know that either. The glow from her gem grew slowly until, in one soft burst, the light shot from it, through her arm, and into the handle. As quickly as the burst struck the handle, a wave of pure light moved upward toward the top gem. As the wave passed over the handle first, Usagi could feel her grip changing. It was as if the handle itself was transforming. The wave faded as it reached the top, but two smaller waves branched from the top, forming two intricate wings that arched upward.   
  
A moment later, an even more intense wave began to run from the top of the handle upward. The first wave was quick and only lined the gems up, but a second wave moved more slowly along the same path. Usagi gripped the handle hard in order to hold on. The second wave seemed to be forming a blade, a blade of what seemed to be the most brilliant silver in color. As it passed over each gem, they were enveloped into the blade, leaving only a little of each side visible. The very end of the blade widened just slightly, then curved into a point. Usagi was speechless. What on earth was this? Where did this weapon come from? Usagi could now move her arm again, and she slowly examined the blade. To her it felt as light as a feather, but the blade looked absolutely unbreakable.   
  
"What has this brat just done?" Naraku wondered to herself. "Is this something she was hiding from me?."   
  
Hikari forced her eyes open again to see Usagi and gasped. "A.. A Starlight Saber!?"   
  
"What was that?" Naraku growled in a commanding tone. "I'm growing tired of your surprises. What is this now!"   
  
"But how.." Hikari barely noticed Naraku's demands. She was simply in shock. "How can she possess a Starlight Saber? That can't be possible.."   
  
"Starlight Saber," Naraku mumbled. "Why do I feel I know that name?"   
  
Hikari growled in the back of her throat. "You should... The senshi leading us against you wielded that blade."   
  
"Ah yes.. So she did.." Naraku responded with a smirk. "I killed her as well, did I not?"   
  
Hikari struggled against Hotaru's staff, but her mind was still on Usagi's sword. "How can she possess a Starlight Saber?" she thought to herself. "Only universe class senshi receive those weapons. How could that sword have even formed? Starlight Sabers aren't ethereal."   
  
Naraku smirked. "Only a sword. Nothing more. Time to remove the last of these brats. Child!" The last daimon slowly rose to its feet, still dazed from the last attack. "Kill her now!"   
  
Usagi stepped back in fear. The saber began to resonate in her hand, and Usagi could once again feel energy moving through her arm. However, it was moving into her gem this time. She clenched the hilt harder, feeling the energy moving throughout her entire body now. Her gem flashed a blinding light, and she was quickly enveloped in ribbons. The energy had turned to warmth, a calming warmth, and Usagi opened herself to this energy. Slowly the ribbons retreated back into her gem, leaving her transformed once again. The red cups covering her odangos had now turned a soft gold, and two small silver ribbons hung down with her hair. The bow on her chest also had two small, silver ribbons hanging down. Her hair itself had faded just slightly in color, though gained a soft, silvery shine. The small, clear wings covering her shoulders had grown a little longer and seemed to have a texture almost like feathers, yet they were still transparent. Two small angel wings were folded up and laid flat against the center of her back. Her skirt had gained an extra layer, and the upper layer was decorated with silver highlights and soft blue gems. The bow on her back had grown a little larger, but nothing else was added. The very top of her boots also had two small blue gems embedded into them. She looked just a little different, but she felt completely new inside. She couldn't describe it, but this change added something to her. What it was, though, she wasn't sure of yet.   
  
Hikari gasped, but Naraku merely huffed at Usagi's change. The daimon had finally regained its composure and started to approach Usagi. Again she stepped back. Her heart was pounding, and her body was shivering. Her fear only served to make the daimon more aggressive. Usagi was terrified. She had no idea what she could do. But somehow, a burst of instinct seemed to strike Usagi just as the daimon lunged forward, and with a nearly inconceivably fast swing, the daimon tumbled into the ground. Its right arm had been sliced off, and the wound appeared to be getting eaten away slowly by some unseen force.   
  
Usagi slowly straightened her stance and looked back. "How did I do that..?" she wondered. She looked down at the saber and noticed that one of the gems was restoring in color. It gave off a soft, wispy aura as its color grew into a more and more brilliant green. She began to realize just how she knew what to do against the daimon. It was Makoto's gem that had given her that knowledge. Hikari realized this as well, but didn't say it aloud, knowing that Naraku might try something radical if she knew too soon.   
  
Naraku growled, her dark aura smoking off of her. "More and more surprises... You amaze me so.. I never imagine that I can hate you any more, but each time I believe that, you do something that proves me wrong..." The daimon slowly began to stand to its feet behind Usagi, and she looked back at it. She was so filled with a fire in her heart that she quickly spun around and struck at the daimon. The sheer power of her anger and sadness in her heart was reflected in the saber's power, and the daimon was completely destroyed before it even had a chance to react. A soft twinkle of color sparked in another gem, a soft yellow, which was Haruka's gem. Naraku's anger had also grown, but she calmed herself and showed a dark smirk. "So you're become as strong as Hikari. This could be fun."   
  
"Naraku can feel Usagi's power," Hikari thought to herself, "yet she cannot sense that the gems are the source of her power.. She believes that Usagi is only as strong as I am, yet Usagi has only two gems that have regenerated their energy. If the other six regenerate as well, then how much stronger will she become? Would Naraku even stand a chance?"   
  
"Do you want me to take care of her, Naraku?" Hotaru asked with a smile.   
  
"No," Naraku responded. "She may be too strong for you. I'll handle her." She growled and clenched her fists. "Unfortunately I must now dirty my hands with this brat's blood." With a quick step, Naraku appeared before Usagi and slashed with her claws. Usagi's increased power had granted her just enough reflexes to dodge Naraku's strike, but her saber moved in front of Naraku's swing, and the beast's arm was cut by the tip. A sudden rush of burning pain was sent throughout Naraku's body, and the skin touched by the blade began to smoke and melt away. Naraku quickly tried to regenerate that flesh, but for some reason she couldn't. The pain slowly faded away, and her arm began to heal. Hikari's eyes widened at what she realized.   
  
"A purifying blade!" she said softly, but in great surprise. "A Starlight Saber shouldn't have that ability.. Could it be because of the gems? But how could even their gems imbue the saber with purifying energy? It shouldn't be.."   
  
Naraku growled deeply as her wound completely healed. Somehow Usagi caused her great pain with just a scrape, and on top of that, her ability to heal herself was in some way silenced for a short time. It was as if her saber had some type of venom or acid that Naraku was weak to, but as Naraku noticed, the light reflecting from the blade was turned pure white, no matter what it reflected. Naraku growled yet again. "A holy blade... You little wretch... Wait.." She paused for a moment. Another gem had begun to regenerate its deep red color in plain view of Naraku. "Those are giving you power!"   
  
Usagi just clutched the hilt harder. Her friends were still helping her, even through death. Thinking of her friends again caused her tears to once again flow. "Naraku... You had no right..you had no right!! They could have died anyway, but you killed them just for fun! I'll never forgive you for what you've done! I hate you, Naraku! I HATE YOU!!"   
  
Naraku laughed and patted the center of her chest. "Such words. They strike at my heart," she commented sarcastically. "If you hate me so, then why don't you satisfy your hatred by striking me down? You can do that, right?" She laughed again, and Usagi lunged at her in rage. However, Naraku simply dodged her swing and struck her in the center of the back. "Little brat.."   
  
Usagi was so caught off guard that she lost her grip on the saber. The very instant that her hand lost contact with the hilt, Usagi reverted to her old form. Naraku smiled and walked toward Usagi, who was still recovering from the last attack. Usagi finally found the sword laying a short distance from her, and she scrambled to get it back. Naraku just laughed and formed a small ball of energy, tossing it toward Usagi as she frantically rushed to the sword. Once again, the moment Usagi grabbed the hilt, its energy ran through her arm and transformed her. The only thing she could do was swing the blade at the energy ball before it struck, and much to Naraku's dismay, a barrier dispersed the ball almost completely, and whatever wasn't blocked was absorbed into the gems. Yet another gem regained its shine, radiating an amazing blue, like the blue of the oceans of Neptune. Usagi slowly stood to her feet and brushed herself off. Michiru's gem had bestowed even more power upon her, which Naraku could also feel.   
  
"So that is how it is going to be..." Naraku growled. Slowly she formed a blade from her own flesh, knowing very well how painful Usagi's blade is to her body. "I shall strike you down here and now, and your pathetic attempt at saving this world will be put to an end!" She lunged at Usagi and sliced with all her anger. Usagi just barely blocked the attack, and their blades pressed hard against one another. Naraku couldn't press down any harder, nor could Usagi press up any harder.   
  
"Their strength is equal," Hikari mumbled lightly. Hotaru, as she watched on, had loosened her grip to the point that it was not hurting Hikari anymore. "So I never did stand a chance.. Naraku was stronger the entire time.."   
  
Naraku tried to fight harder, but it was no use. The pure energy of Usagi's blade had begun to flow into Naraku's, causing it to break and melt in Naraku's hands. Naraku quickly leapt back after her blade shattered. "You're beginning to gnaw at my patience like a pathetic little parasite. Just die already!" Naraku yelled as she suddenly fired an intense blast at Usagi, but yet another gem regenerated on her saber. Usagi, as if filled with a sudden knowledge, became very calm and simply extended her arm. The blast was dispersed easily, and Usagi lowered her arm. Naraku began to feel for the first time the first twinge of fear and uncertainty in her. Usagi effortlessly blocked an attack, any attack, from her. How could this brat do that when Hikari even struggled with her attacks? Was this some transformation Usagi had developed for this? No, Usagi looked as surprised as she did when it happened. Naraku growled again. "It does not matter how it happened. I must end it now!"   
  
"The only thing that will be ending is you, Naraku," Usagi replied in total calmness.   
  
Naraku tried to regain her composure and smirked a little. "What? No attempt at 'saving' me from my dark power like the others? You're always gracious like that."   
  
"No, Naraku.. No mercy, no saving, nothing.. I'm not going to do anything to help you. I'm just going to make you suffer, then kill you..."   
  
"Fine then.. I shall hold nothing back either," Naraku said as her aura grew stronger due to her power now flowing freely through her body. "And when I do defeat you, you won't be joining your friends... I'm going to devour your body and soul. They will provide me when more than enough energy to wipe out the rest of this universe..." Naraku quickly charged toward Usagi and grabbed her arm before she could swing. There they grappled, the two nearly equal in strength and determination. Usagi struggled against Naraku's grip, but Naraku had the advantage this time. However, she only stopped Usagi from swinging it, and Usagi tilted the blade as far as she could, just barely touching the side of the blade to Naraku's neck and face. It quickly burned into Naraku's flesh and forced her to break the hold on Usagi's arm. She quickly jumped back to avoid any retaliation by Usagi, but the pain still remained. "You've caused me too much pain! I just want you dead now! I'LL KILL YOU!"   
  
Usagi just smiled and held out her saber. She could feel the warm energy flowing again, and Naraku watched with a low growl as the remaining three gems regenerated their color. "You can't do that anymore, Naraku. I'm stronger than you now."   
  
"You little...!" Naraku screamed as she could no longer control her feelings and charged toward Usagi again. "THIS ENDS!!"   
  
"You're right, Naraku," Usagi whispered softly. "It does end." She charged toward Naraku with a speed that neither Hikari nor Naraku could follow. The quick sound of a slash was the only thing heard for a moment, then Naraku collapsed onto the ground. Her right arm had been cut off, and the purifying energy quickly moved up the rest. Usagi turned around and slowly walked to Naraku. The purifying energy had eaten away nearly the rest of Naraku's arm, and Usagi just looked down at her. Hikari watched on with a smile as Usagi kicked Naraku onto her back. Hotaru stood up and quickly teleported away in fear of her own life, and Hikari sat up. Naraku slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Usagi.   
  
"You...haven't won this yet, wretch.." she forced out. Usagi just gave a satisfied grin and changed her grip on the hilt. In one swift motion, Usagi drove the blade down into the center of Naraku's chest and through the ground under her.   
  
"Now I have..."   
  
-------------------------------------   
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation.   
English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment   
-------------------------------------   
Written by Tsuki no Hikari   
tsukinomeido@hotmail.com   
universalcommunity.tripod.com/SolarS/ 


End file.
